To Remember the Truth
by AnnabelleG
Summary: An alternate reality fanfic: what if it was Usagi who lost her memories instead of Mamoru after Beryl?
1. To Remember the Truth, Prologue

To Remember the Truth  
By Annabelle (hannah@pred.ml.org)  
Prologue: Wishes  
  
What if it was Usagi who wanted to protect Mamoru so much (when they died  
in SM) that it was *her* who got her memories separated from herself?  
  
*This is what my story is all about, the possibilities of the outcome of  
events if Usagi never remembered anything in the beginning. But, the idea  
is, Mamoru and the rest of the senshi WILL remember. This is basically  
about how they would react and cope up with things.  
  
*Ratings: This chapter (or rather, story) is rated PG, no swears & hentai,  
just romance.  
*Disclaimers: I don't own everything that you might read--they're Naoko  
Takeuchi's, Kondansha's, DiC's, and all of those other companies with lotsa  
money. The plot and some of the characters are mine, though. Please, nobody  
sue me, I don't want to have men in EXPENSIVE Armani suits to come knocking  
on my door with stacks of papers & with lots of words to say.  
  
EXTRA STUFF:  
*Comments: This is my first, serious attempt to write a fic, so go easy on  
me. Anyway, I'm sorry if you'd see typo & grammar errors; I don't have  
someone to edit them for me. If you're good in English or if you want to  
volunteer yourself as my editor, please e-mail me. I'd owe you BIG!  
Comments, suggestions, flames & all of those other stuff are welcome at  
hannah@ml.pred.org.  
  
*Recommendations: I'd like to recommend these fics & authors that inspired  
me to do my work:  
Lianne Sentar (author of Usagi & Mamoru's Love), you're too good. Fushigi  
Kismet (author of Past Loves), I like your stories. Crystal Heart, I always  
wait for your awesome stories. Ninx, I love your "Four Lovers" series.  
Razzz (First Love) cool fics, eh? To MJ-thanks.  
Dedications: This is all dedicated to my really annoying sister, whose  
laugh would make you want to punch her. Thanks Abby. And of course, to the  
Big G. and to Marmee, the two persons that inspired me most of all.  
  
  
'________' symbolizes thought.  
*________* symbolizes emphasis  
~~~ symbolizes a change of scene, view or time gap.  
  
Story:  
PROLOGUE: WISHES  
  
A star locket.  
  
She is there, crying, saying, "Mamo-chan, please remember, our joy, our  
hope, our love."  
  
'Love,' I think bitterly. Aware of Beryl on my back, I decide to strike  
my sword on her still, but something pulls me back, a strong presence. Then  
I am drawn to look into her eyes...  
Pools of love & pain, of longing, of innocence. I am mesmerized in  
those cerulean eyes, which bore into mine. They give me a special  
message...they show affections, directed to...me?  
A soft, tingling sound enters my ears. It comes from the locket. The  
music affects me like light on a dark room. It is like a key, a key to open  
a door-- the door of memories & emotions that I've left unbidden. It  
showers myself with faint flickers of recognition, with rays of love.  
The music, her eyes. I put my sword down. They defeat me. They overcome  
me, but not in a demanding way, I do not hear triumphant laughs and threats  
& do not feel torture, they give me something... peace.  
"Who are you?" I ask so softly, I'm sure no one would hear.  
She stands up and her hands hold mine. This time, I do not recoil. I  
see her clearly now. I'm trapped, trapped staring at her beautiful face,  
trapped in my desires to learn, to know...know what?  
"I am the one, the one who knows... the truth." she says, her voice--  
it's like an angel's!  
She holds the locket out to me. I can't help but touch it. I somehow  
recognize it...it seems like my only hope. Yet, she is too.  
I feel myself fading, being pulled into another world-- but I do not  
fret, she is with me. She won't leave me. I'll always remain with her; I  
will always see her face. I feel myself opening the door...the door to my  
other self...  
The door to everything I felt.  
~~~  
I'm alone again, where is she? I need her, I can't do this! I can't do  
this alone. Here I am again, panting, sweating, I am in a bed. I'm a child  
once more. No one to love, not loved.  
I'm alone.  
Once again.  
"I'm alone..." I choke out...maybe Beryl was right...  
I look back at myself, I'm my normal self again, me, my grown self.  
But still, I am alone. I feel a solitary tear slide down my cheek.  
Then, just like earlier, there is light.  
My angel.  
She is here! She never left me! She *never leaves* me. Oh...my Odango  
Atama.  
She is standing just before me, her bright smile making me feel at  
content. I want this to last forever.  
"Hi...Endymion...Mamo-chan," she says, her sweet lips moving. I smile,  
oh how I wish this moment would last forever!  
She goes to me, and then she uses her soft, white hand to wipe away the  
tear that fell earlier.  
Her touch, hands as soft as silk, light appears from her hand.  
The door was opened.  
A flood of memories cascade into my mind, I see them all in a few  
seconds. They come and go very fast, but I know every single detail they  
contain, everything. Everything... a blanket of tranquility that wraps  
itself around me, I learn the truth.  
"Odango Atama...Serenity," I whisper out.  
"You are never alone, Mamoru," she breathes back, "I'm always with you,  
I will always be with you, darling."  
I reach out for her, my princess. She reaches for me too, then we hug.  
Oh princess I'll never let you go. I'll protect you; I'll be by your side  
always, like you were by me.  
~~~  
He hugs me, and I wrap my shaking arms around him. Happiness is on  
every corner of my soul. 'Oh, Mamo-chan, my conceited jerk, you're back...I  
want to show you how much I love you despite everything...'  
A sharp sound breaks us off our reverie. There she is, the queen who  
started everything, and nearly destroyed it.  
The sharp sound is that of a rock spear, which is headed toward us.  
No, not for us, it is meant for me.  
It comes, very sharp, very fast. I can now feel death knocking on my  
door. I don't move.  
I can't.  
I close my eyes, ready to face destruction...  
CLASH!  
A rose had broken the spear. Oh, no. My Mamo-chan!  
The broken shards of the spear still head for us. Endymion, in his  
armor, holds me and turns his back on the shards to protect me. I can only  
shiver.  
But then I come to my senses.  
"Mamo-chan, NO!!"  
It's all my fault again! Why do I have to be so fragile? I've never  
done anything in battles but dodge and put myself *and* Mamoru in danger.  
"Mamoru…save yourself! No!"  
  
  
~~~  
Despite your protests, Usako...I'd still protect you. Usako...my  
rabbit, a name just right for you.  
My rabbit.  
She still protests.  
'Oh, Usako...you love me to much, and for you, I'd give my very life.'  
Then there they are, shards jabbing my back. I feel pain throughout my  
body. But I don't mind. For you, Usako, I won't.  
My rose hits Beryl on her chest, she disappears.  
Good, you'll be out of danger...for now. I am satisfied with my actions.  
I fall forward, Usako is crying now. Odango Atama... don't cry. It  
hurts me so to see tears on your eyes.  
"Mamo-chan, why did you have to do that?"  
"For you, Usako."  
"I don't care! Don't you dare leave me, Chiba Mamoru!"  
"Odango Atama, thank you..."  
Her expression changes, "For what?"  
"For showing me the truth,...for never leaving me alone..."  
She cries more.  
"...and for giving me love."  
She buries herself into my shoulders, still sobbing--she knows that I  
am dying.  
"Usako, don't cry, save the world...it's up to you. Do it, okay?"  
She looks at me, still crying, "Yes, Mamo-chan. For you, I will."  
I smile.  
"Goodbye... Usako..."  
Then I give out my final breath.  
~~~  
"Mamo-chan…"  
He's dead.  
And there's nothing more I can do about it.  
But I can fulfill my promise.  
I wipe my tears as I stand up, "Mamo, I'd save the world for you, for  
all, and I promise: We'd be together again. I'd protect you always, we'll  
never be separated, I promise!"  
~~~ Moments Later...Usagi.  
I lie down the snow, I feel so tired, so numb, and life is edging  
itself away. I'm dying.  
"At least Beryl & Metallia are dead too..." I say in a barely audible  
voice.  
I choke out, "Mamo-chan, I kept my promise, I destroyed her, I saved  
the world..."  
I laugh, how ironic, I save the world, yet my reasons to live are  
gone...  
I'm going to be gone too, anyway.  
I guess a simple prayer can help.  
"Oh, Lord, if there's one thing I could wish for before I die, it is to  
have myself protect my Mamo-chan wherever he is. My friends too...I know  
we're all dead, at least I'm gonna be. But if ever we receive new chances  
to live, my wish, please..."  
I am happy with my wish, then I smile as the darkness surround me...  
~~~  
Everything is dark...  
Of course, I'm dead.  
Dead.  
That word, being pulled away and being separated by an abyss from the  
ones you love. It's entering a door that locks when you're inside.  
I wonder where my Mamo-chan is...  
Will the door unlock? Will we be given another chance...to live? By the  
One above and by the...  
I see light pulsing somewhere.  
...The Silver Crystal?  
No matter. My Mamo-chan. I always hated him, never realizing how much I  
cared for him deep down. I never loved because he was Tuxedo mask; I loved  
him because he was...him. Because he was the silly, conceited clown I  
always argue with. I fell for him the first time I saw him. I'm glad he  
feels the same. I love you Mamoru.  
I look back to the shining light, the Silver Crystal.  
Protect my Mamo-chan...  
~~~  
Usako, I hope you're all right.  
I hope you're happy.  
  
I know I can never be with her again. All the time, I had teased her &  
saw all the flaws in her, but then I now realize how good and valuable she  
was despite her klutziness & everything. She was so caring, so lovely. She  
was compassionate, friendly, and pure...loving. Oh how I wish now to stare  
at her eyes, to run my fingers through her golden hair, to kiss those  
irresistible soft, sweet lips. To feel love and warmth...  
Light...is that her?  
Let me suffer, let me long for her in this doomed place. But my  
beautiful and lively Usako deserves to live and be protected. She needs to  
wake up late everyday and run like a hurricane down the streets. She  
deserves every bit of normality and happiness...  
But not like me. I never really opened up to anyone, even to Motoki. I  
grew up on being distant from everybody. I was cold.  
But SHE warmed me.  
It's not like I deserve her. A mean, conceited person like me. I was  
blinded by my own selfishness and by my desires to find my princess. I  
never saw the REAL her. Even if I had, I denied it, closed the subject.  
Left it to be. I was scared, oh if I have listened to my heart instead of  
my desires...I could have been with her, even if just for a short moment.  
And when I found out SHE was my princess...my happiness had flooded  
throughout me. My unknown relief came next. Yet sadness followed, for my  
being blind.  
As for now, all I wish is her safety. *Oh how I wish to protect her. *  
She MUST live. She can start all over again, finish her studies, share  
her everything to someone and be happy.  
Unfortunately, that certain someone has to be someone else.  
And not me.  
~~~  
The Silver Crystal.  
The two wishes clash, the wishes of two lovers who so desperately want  
to protect each other...  
But only one must prevail; only one can be granted.  
Suddenly, a ray of light from above shines over the crystal.  
The light comes from up above, from the skies, from heaven.  
It is the wish made earlier by one of them, when she had been alive.  
The crystal pulsed, it chose to grant...  
The princess's wish.  
~~~  
  
In the darkness, in her grave, the girl lies motionless. She is  
sprawled on the ground.  
Suddenly, a figure rises over her, yet it isn't another person.  
The figure is *her,* herself too.  
She kneels down and whispers to the unmoving girl, "Usagi, you're wish  
is to be granted. I am your *past* memories, your unknown feelings. To do  
your wish, I must separate from you. You won't remember anything for now,  
but your wish to protect them will prevail."  
She smiles and leaves.  
Then there is a bright flash of light.  
A distinctive voice can be heard, "You are to live...again."  
~~~  
The sun rose over the horizon. Birds sang and flew from side to side.  
It was going to be a beautiful new day.  
A young blonde girl with two buns on her head ran past the sidewalks,  
screaming loudly...and most probably, madly.  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"  
She gave off a boost of speed and ran faster. Then...  
"BAMM!"  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"  
"I'm gonna be late!" she said for the second time.  
"I don't care!"  
"WAAHHH! Why do you have to be so mean?!"  
The man laughed, "Odango Atama, stop crying--people will think that you're  
a crybaby."  
The girl became angry, "Don't call me that!" she snapped.  
"Sure, Odango Atama!"  
The girl just shouted at him, but then she remembered the time, so she  
ran off.  
When she was gone, the college student looked back.  
He smiled.  
Then he walked off.  
The two who had risked [and lost] their lives for each other in battle,  
now know nothing at all about the past days. They lost their memories.  
Yet, there is always that tie that binds.  
Meanwhile, somewhere up in the roofs...  
A lady, covered in Arabian attire, removed her headdress to reveal two  
buns of golden hair, with pigtails flowing in tresses. The mask on her face  
was still on. She smiled all throughout the incident, then laughed. She  
covered her head again and ran off to the direction of the man. Yes, this  
is the woman who rose from Usagi's body earlier.  
"Mamoru, I'll protect you...that was what she wanted."  
  
End of Prologue:  
Story written by Annabelle hannah@pred.ml.org  
Next Part: "To Remember The Truth," Part 1 Memories: Remembrance--This  
happens two months later. Two new students arrive in Juuban. Suddenly, a  
Cardian appears & Luna tries to make Usagi remember, but to her greatest  
shock, USAGI CAN'T.  
  



	2. To Remember the Truth, Part 1

To Remember The Truth  
by Annabelle (hannah@pred.ml.org)  
Part 1: Memories: Remembrance  
  
What if it was Usagi who wanted to protect Mamoru so much (when they died  
in the first season, SM) that it was *her* who got her memories separated  
from herself?  
  
*This is what my story is all about, the possibilities of the outcome of  
events if Usagi never remembered anything in the beginning.  
  
*Ratings: This chapter (or rather, story) is rated PG, no swears, just  
romance.  
*Disclaimers: I don't own everything that you might read--they're Naoko  
Takeuchi's, Kondansha's, DiC's, and all of those other companies w/ lotsa  
money. The plot, and some of the characters are mine, though. Please,  
nobody sue me, I don't want to have men in EXPENSIVE Armani suits to come  
knocking on my door w/ bunches of papers & with LOTSA words to say.  
  
EXTRA STUFF:  
*Comments: This is my first, serious attempt to write a fic, so go easy on  
me. Anyway, I'm sorry if you'd see typo & grammar errors, I don't have  
someone to edit them for me. If you're good in English, or if you want to  
volunteer yourself as my editor, please e-mail me. I'd owe you BIG!  
Comments, suggestions, flames & all of those other stuff are welcome at  
hannah@ml.pred.org  
  
*Recommendations: I'd like to recommend these fics & authors that inspired  
me to do my work:  
Lianne Sentar (author of Usagi & Mamoru's Love), you're too good. Fushigi  
Kismet (author of Past Loves), I like your stories. Crystal Heart, I always  
wait for your awesome "what if" series. Ninx, I love your "Four Lovers"  
fic. Razzz (First Love), cool eh? To MJ-thanks.  
*Dedications: This is all dedicated to my really annoying sister, whose  
laugh would make you want to punch her. Thanks Abby. And of course, to the  
BIG G. & to Marmee, who inspired me most of all.  
  
Let me clarify a few things first:  
Two Aliens & their alter-identities :  
Allan = Ginga Seijuurou  
Ann = Ginga Natsumi  
Terms:  
Odango Atama = Meatball head  
Henshin yo! =Transform now!  
  
Warning: This is the first part...the beginning of this chapter is boring,  
but it gets a little better in the end, though.  
  
'________'symbolizes a thought.  
*_______* symbolizes emphasis  
~~~ symbolizes a change of scene, view or time gap.  
  
Story:  
Two months later (from the prologue):  
  
A young man walked down the busy sidewalks of Minato-ku. He went on  
with his usual life...waking up early, taking his daily jog, washing  
himself up and finally, going to the university.  
  
'A normal day for normal people...' he thought as he ran his fingers  
through his jet-black hair. He smiled and went on with his way...suddenly,  
he jerked his head back.  
  
'Why do I have this strange feeling I'm being watched?' he thought as  
he looked around. Then he saw a figure from the corner of his eye, but when  
he turned to look up the certain building where he saw it, there was no  
one. 'Nothing, probably just a figment of my imagination,' he thought as he  
continued towards the university. But he felt that same extraordinary  
feeling almost all the time...for the past two months.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
He adjusted his shades and saw the same girl he had bumped into for  
who-knows-how-long (for the last 2 months *too, * to be exact), he smiled  
unknowingly. But then he covered it with a smirk.  
  
"Late again, Odango?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed "As I've always said, don't call me that. And for  
your information, my name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."  
  
He nodded, absorbing everything he heard and carefully storing the  
offered information in his mind. Actually, (he, once again, doesn't know  
this) he was memorizing *her voice. * For he had known her name the day  
after they met. He had asked Motoki -his best friend- about it, "Tsukino  
Usagi Odango Atama."  
  
Unfortunately, he never knew HOW MUCH he had been asking about her.  
  
He laughed secretly as he saw her face go red with anger, "Why  
you...conceited...two tongued...jerk! WAHH!"  
  
This time, he laughed out loud, "My name is Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru."  
  
She just stuck out a tongue at him. His eyes danced in amusement.  
  
"Aren't you going to be late *again,* Odango?"  
  
She gave him a smug look in contrast to the smirk on his face, then she  
got up, stuck her tongue out again then ran off.  
  
He watched and quietly observed her golden blonde hair that shone like  
the sun...very beautiful bluish eyes, and her very cute smile, which  
becomes cuter *when angry. * He briefly stated that she was a unique and  
cool kid...  
  
'Not that I'm any having interest in her, she's just...' he thought,  
ambushing his mind to find the appropriate word, 'something,' Somehow,  
running into her brightened up his day.  
  
Then he felt something in his palm, there was a piece of crumpled paper  
on it, 'Probably Odango's,' he thought. Then he looked at it. A test paper,  
she probably left it accidentally...  
  
"A thirty percent! Hahaha!"  
  
~~~  
  
A dark cat followed Usagi from behind, "Man, that girl should change!"  
  
A white one followed her, both had crescent moon sigils on their  
foreheads.  
  
"Luna, cool it! She'll change soon!"  
  
"Whatever Artemis, whatever."  
  
~~~  
  
That night...  
  
Usagi was fast asleep in bed. Then there was an explosion in the  
distance. She woke up with a start.  
  
"Luna, what was that?" she asked the cat on the edge of her bed as she  
groggily began to dress up.  
  
Luna meowed a response.  
  
"Mmm…Maybe we should check it out."  
  
Luna jumped to her shoulder as she crept downstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
A reporter stood a few inches away as he began talking.  
  
"A meteor has been reported to have landed right here in Minato-ku,  
Tokyo. As you can see behind me, it is the meteor that has caused the  
explosion, which is why many civilians are here..."  
  
Mamoru looked behind the reporter and saw the huge crater the meteor  
caused.  
  
"Wow..." he managed to say, "this is big."  
  
And it was quite big, must be many meters across.  
  
"Hey Luna, whatcha think about it? Ain't it HUGE?"  
  
He turned around and saw Odango Atama looking at the crater.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
And there was a cat with her too. 'Cute pair.'  
  
"I bet this is like, two times bigger than our house..." she uttered  
listlessly.  
  
"Hey Odango!" he yelled.  
  
She looked up, "Oh, its you," she muttered.  
  
Mamoru just laughed, "Hey, how's school? I managed to see one of your  
failing tests. You should really study, you know..."  
  
Then he waited for her original trademark phrase. The one he had always  
heard...and enjoyed hearing.  
  
"WAHH! Why do you have to be so mean??"  
  
"Let me think...because I want to!"  
  
Usagi looked up. Then she went over to him and punched him squarely on  
his nose.  
  
"PHHTTBBB!" she stuck her tongue out. Again.  
  
Mamoru was in a haze after the punch. But when he came to his senses,  
she was gone.  
  
He rubbed his nose, 'What a temper!'  
  
~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
Ms Haruna looked around the classroom, without hesitating, she began to  
write 'late' on the piece of paper she was holding.  
  
"Ms H, Ms H I'm here!!"  
  
Ms Haruna just gave the sweaty & tired girl, who just came in, a glare,  
"You're still late. You're late again. You're always late. And you'll  
always be late."  
  
"Ms Haruna, there's this guy I always run into whenever I go to school.  
He teases me and everything. And whenever he does that, I forget the time  
and I'd start arguing with him..."  
  
"I don't care and would you please take your seat, detention for later."  
  
The dejected girl sat down quietly as the teacher finished taking  
attendance.  
  
"Class, I forgot, we have to gather up in the assembly court since  
there are two new students we'd like to introduce."  
  
A girl raised her hand, "Are the both of them boys?"  
  
Ms Haruna frowned, "Actually, there's one girl & one boy, he's in third  
year. The girl's joining this class. Siblings."  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she varied the reactions of her class. There  
were sighs, groans, secretive smiles, laughter, and...a sad face?  
  
"Usagi, stop drooping, okay...I'd spare you detention, for today only,  
okay?"  
  
Usagi suddenly smiled, "Yeah!"  
  
Her sudden outburst turned heads.  
  
A girl with blue hair asked, "Is anything the matter?"  
  
Usagi looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
A flash of recognition glimmered in the girl's eye, "I know we've never  
been close. But I feel like I've known you forever...I wonder why?"  
  
Usagi just gave her a puzzled look, "Maybe it's because you hear about  
me everyday, I mean...Ms. Haruna bugs me often y'know." 'as I bug her...'  
she added in her mind, a gleam flashing past her blue eyes.  
  
The girl with blue hair shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mi--"  
  
"Mizuno Ami, everyone knows about you, you're the top student of this  
class, not mentioning the entire batch!"  
  
Ami blushed, "And you're Usagi..."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, call me Usagi-chan," Usagi said.  
  
"Okay, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi beamed, "Wow, you must really be smart. I admire you."  
  
Ami blushed again as they began to walk toward the Assembly court.  
  
~~~  
  
Assembly Court:  
  
'It's a good thing Ms H spared me. Ooh, Mamoru Chiba. I promise I'm  
gonna kill you the next time I see you.'  
  
They bumped into each other again this morning, 'how strange.' Then he  
had teased her mercilessly once again. He also remarked about her test  
scores *and* her temper.  
  
'Why, if he wasn't cute & if I weren't gonna be late, I'd murdered him  
then & there.'  
  
Usagi fumed more.  
  
'Wait! What have I been thinking of? If he weren't cute? Yuck! Gross! I  
wouldn't even consider liking him if he was the last man on earth!'  
  
'Why do we have to meet each other always, anyway?'  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, are you OK?"  
  
Usagi snapped out of her mad trance & saw her best friend, Naru. "Oh, yes  
Naru, I'm fine."  
  
Naru looked doubtful, "You seem so angry back there, why?"  
  
Usagi sighed, "It's just that Mamoru Chiba--he makes me so angry..."  
  
"Really, I thought you looked cute together!"  
  
Usagi gave Naru a glare, and Naru laughed.  
  
"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! MAY WE PRESENT TO YOU, TWO NEW STUDENTS.  
NATSUMI & SEIJUUROU GINGA."  
  
Usagi & Naru stared at the stage as the two new students went up.  
  
Immediately, they had hearts in their eyes.  
  
"He's a major hunk!"  
  
Usagi stared at him, "MAJOR, major hunk,"  
  
~~~  
  
Lunch:  
  
"Natsumi, do you really know English?" Usagi was totally curious about it.  
  
Natsumi just glared at her and sighed, "Yes, Usagi, yes. Now would you  
please leave me alone?"  
  
Usagi looked hurt. Then she went out of the classroom.  
  
Naru followed her and gave Natsumi an evil stare.  
  
"Are you OK?" Naru asked as she went outside.  
  
Usagi wiped away the tears in her eyes, "Yes...I'm fine. It's just,  
why? Why does *everyone* like being mean to me?  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan..."  
  
Suddenly, they heard music. "A flute?" Naru asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged and they ran to the source of the sweet melody.  
  
There was the "Major Hunk" they saw earlier, Seijuurou, playing  
his...um...unusual flute. They listened and stared with hearts in their  
eyes. Suddenly, he looked up.  
  
Usagi was in heaven. Was he staring at her?  
  
She jumped when he went near her.  
  
"I'll play this sweet tune for you, my princess."  
  
She couldn't move, the music was beautiful.  
  
"ALLAN, I mean...SEIJUUROU, COME HERE THIS MOMENT!"  
  
She turned around and saw Natsumi, staring daggers at the two of them.  
  
"Oi! Natsumi, what's wrong?" Seijuurou asked.  
  
Natsumi's eyes narrowed, "How dare you ask me what's wrong?"  
Seijuurou looked back at Usagi, "Excuse me."  
  
Usagi looked at Naru, "Oh, well."  
  
~~~  
  
Afternoon, 4:00 Tokyo Streets:  
  
Mamoru was on his way to his apartment. He looked around then he slowed  
his steps. But then he asked himself why he was doing so.  
  
'Because you're waiting for Odango Atama.'  
  
He didn't know why, but he deliberately bumped into her this morning,  
in fact, he was ready with what he was supposed to say. It was like getting  
a script ready for a show.  
  
His inner consciousness swirled in conflict, ravishing and fighting,  
arguing harder about the certain girl. He had hard difficulty understanding  
himself. All his life, he had hidden himself-to the point, which he himself  
forgot how to understand his own being.  
  
Come to think of it, was his preparing to meet her earlier this day the  
*first* time he had done that?  
  
'But why do I like doing this? Or even so, why do I do *this*?'  
  
He didn't know why.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was on a verge of tears. Who else but Ms. Haruna had just scolded  
her.  
  
'It's all because of Natsumi,' she thought as she went on her way home.  
  
Earlier this day, Natsumi had purposely put a gum in her hair. And when  
they began arguing about it, Ms. Haruna saw them and she put all the blame  
on *her.* She shouted at her and made her stand in the hallway. And what  
made Usagi really sad (not mad) was that triumphant grin on Natsumi's face.  
  
'Why did she have to do that anyway? Was it because of...Seijuurou?'  
she asked herself.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi turned around and saw...Seijuurou. He looked tired.  
  
"I was chasing you...gee you walk FAST," he panted.  
  
Usagi blushed, "Um...well, what?"  
  
Seijuurou blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Why were you looking for me? Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
Seijuurou blinked again, then he snapped his fingers, "Oh, yeah! I came  
to apologize about what happened earlier in class. Natsumi told me all  
about it('she was really proud about it too'). Sorry."  
  
Usagi suddenly brightened, "Natsumi said that??" She seemed hopeful.  
  
Seijuurou suddenly looked nervous, "Erm...no."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I'm here to apologize in her place!"  
  
Usagi smiled, then she brought out her hand for him to shake, "Apology  
accepted. Peace? Well...with you anyway."  
  
"Peace," Seijuurou said, shaking *and* taking her hand.  
  
Usagi put one hand behind her head, "Oh well...better go now," she  
said, smiling.  
  
But Seijuurou hadn't released her hand yet, "Hey, maybe we could go  
somewhere, an eatery or something? My treat."  
  
Usagi was about to refuse but thought again, 'Food...arcade...and to  
think I don't have to spend my entire allowance! WHOA! I can't pass up this  
chance!' she thought.  
  
"OK...Let's go!"  
  
The two walked off. Seijuurou was STILL holding her hand, it felt  
unusual, but Usagi just shrugged the thought off and continued walking.  
  
Meanwhile, behind them, Natsumi stood, her head fuming, her hands  
balled up into fists.  
  
The look in her eyes weren't normal.  
  
They were evil looking.  
  
~~~  
  
"Anyway, Ms. Haruna couldn't believe I passed the test... so she  
fainted right in front of me!"  
  
Seijuurou laughed, "She really doesn't believe in you, eh?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yep, and I've got a reputation for that!" she said,  
raising a fist and shaking it in the air.  
  
The two had gone from the arcade and were now walking from the eatery.  
  
Usagi then decided to stop.  
  
"Well Seijuurou, shouldn't you be going now, no offense, but I still  
remember the look *I* got from Natsumi last lunch."  
  
A sweatdrop formed on his head, "Oh, yeah! Don't worry 'bout her! She  
was just angry about something, I think--Don't mind her."  
  
He nudged her a bit, so she continued walking.  
  
Usagi suddenly stared up ahead.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?"  
  
She just stared, mesmerized.  
  
She stared at a face with the same expression as hers, only, he was  
looking at Seijuurou too.  
  
Her mouth moved, "Mamoru."  
  
~~~  
  
'So, Odango Atama has a date...' he thought.  
  
'Better not disturb them, better go away...' They were only a couple of  
feet away from each other.  
  
Yet, he couldn't move. He was staring at her, staring into her eyes.  
For the first time in the two months they've been withstanding each other,  
he saw her inner self.  
  
He was trapped...trapped in those eyes, trapped in his desire to learn  
about something he never explored...  
  
A voice rang out in his head, 'I am the one. The one who knows...'  
  
'The truth.'  
  
Pools of love & pain, of longing, of innocence. He was captivated in  
those cerulean eyes, which bore into his. They gave him a special message  
...they show hidden & unknown affections, directed to...  
  
'Me?'  
  
He suddenly looked away, 'No, probably to that guy...'  
  
He forced a smile, and for the first time in his life, he really,  
really forced one.  
  
"Ey Odango! It seems like you have a date 'round here."  
  
She was still staring at him, then she jumped, "Err...wha?"  
  
He might have not realized it, but he jumped too.  
  
"I said, 'looks like you have a date around here.'"  
  
She blinked, then she looked at the guy beside her.  
  
"Date?"  
  
The young man shrugged.  
  
Usagi suddenly came to her senses, "Oh, well, we're not on a date, we  
just ate together and went to the arcade, we're on our way home anyway."  
  
Mamoru felt his head boiling, 'Eating TOGETHER, going to the arcade  
TOGETHER *and* walking home TOGETHER??' His hands balled up into fists.  
'What else do you call moments like those? Normal friendly get-togethers?'  
But then, he took a deep breath and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru, and you?"  
  
He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in the guy's eyes.  
  
But the guy smiled when he turned to look at Usagi, then he turned to  
back to him.  
  
"I'm Ginga Seijuurou. Pleased to meet you." The glare in his eye was  
clearly seen.  
  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Mamoru managed to choke out. There was this  
dreaded feeling in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Gosh, no! He's a new student from our school. We're just friends,  
right?"  
  
Seijuurou nodded, yet Mamoru doubted.  
  
"I bet." he muttered.  
  
Usagi suddenly turned to him, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Mamoru clenched his teeth, then he thought, 'I bet that your "friendly"  
relationship will change soon, that's what it's supposed to mean...'  
  
He gave her an innocent look, "Nothing! What did I say?"  
  
She looked confused, then she shrugged.  
  
Mamoru suddenly seemed determined, '...but not if I can't help it.'  
'WHAT HAVE I BEEN THINKING OF?'  
  
Usagi, who saw the mad expression on his face, looked at him, "Are you  
okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well I better go now! Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
He walked off, not looking back.  
  
"So, wanna go home now?" Seijuurou asked.  
  
~~~  
  
When he was out of eyeshot, he kicked a nearby garbage can.  
  
"Yeah, enjoy yourselves...I hope you hate each other!"  
  
Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
'Why do I feel this way?'  
  
'Because you're jealous...'  
  
He shook his head, 'No, I'm not. Nope, no.'  
  
The voice persuaded on, 'Well I guess they *do* belong together, and I  
know you wouldn't mind at all...'  
  
He saw an image of *THAT GUY* holding *the* Odango Atama. Him, looking  
into her eyes, holding her frail body, whispering promising words...HIM!  
  
"NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! NEVER!"  
  
People began to stare at him, as if he was a mental escapee.  
  
Then color creeped into his face. Mainly because of the attention he  
caused.  
  
The color faded away, leaving a pale face.  
  
This time, it was because of what he had said.  
  
~~~  
  
Natsumi watched as Mamoru suddenly screamed his head off.  
  
'He's gorgeous...'  
  
He just shook his head and walked off.  
  
Natsumi has hearts in her eyes.  
  
She had been spying on Allan AKA Seijuurou and Usagi. But now, she  
thought she had a better subject to track down on.  
  
'Mamoru...Chiba Mamoru."  
  
~~~  
  
Moments later...  
  
"Seijuurou, I'm not the least bit happy with you. In fact, I'm boiling  
mad!"  
  
Seijuurou sighed, "All I did was to give her a meal, played with her  
and walked her home, is something wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes Buster, and you know it."  
  
Seijuurou put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder, "Look Ann--err--Natsumi,  
we're supposed to pretend as brother and sister in school, we can't go on  
being jealous of each other! I'm just doing these things so that we won't  
be that...obvious, y'know. I was doing all those for us. You must forgive  
me."  
  
Natsumi wasn't convinced, "I still doubt you, you stare at all those  
girls too much, especially that Odango headed Usagi."  
  
Seijuurou sighed dreamily, "Maybe it's because she's pretty..."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
He suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Look, I'm just being nice to her,  
okay? Anyway, why do you have to put that gum on her hair?"  
  
Natsumi pouted, "Because you give her too much attention. When we came  
to earth using the meteor yesterday, we promised to love each other and  
ONLY each other, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Also, you must not forget the true reason we came here."  
  
"Yes too. Because we need energy to feed the Doom Tree and to keep us  
alive."  
  
Ann then stared at him, "And "the very veridical fact?""  
  
"And what?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Seijuurou finally nodded, "We're aliens."  
  
Ann smiled, "Yes, meaning we, or rather you, can't have any  
relationships with humans. Get me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Good...ugh...oh!" Ann dropped down to the floor and put her hand on  
her head.  
  
"Ann--are you OK?"  
  
"Allan, I need...argh...energy!"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
In less than a second, they disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Allan and Ann were in space, a different dimension that had a giant  
tree. Allan began playing his flute. The tree gave some energy to Ann.  
  
Then Ann recovered.  
  
"Allan?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
The two stared at the giant tree as it glowed faintly, a branch fell  
off.  
  
They both knew it.  
  
The "Doom Tree" was dying.  
  
Ann whacked her fists, "We need..."  
  
"Energy. Life Energy," Allan finished.  
  
"Earth is full of it..." Ann murmured wistfully.  
  
Allan brought out a set of cards, "Choose one."  
  
Ann picked a card.  
  
Allan played his flute. The card revealed a picture of a monster. As he   
finished playing, the card became the monster illustrated on it.  
  
"A Cardian."  
  
Ann told the Cardian to get life energy from girls since they were full  
of it.  
  
The Cardian nodded and left.  
  
~~~  
  
The Cardian went out and started stealing energy from girls.  
  
"AAAAH!"  
  
"Help us! NOW!"  
  
"EEEK!"  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi's House:  
  
Luna heard the screams, "What was THAT?"  
  
Artemis jumped from the window, "A new enemy, a Cardian!"  
  
They ran off and went to a girl on the ground and found out that her  
energy had been stolen.  
  
"Maybe we should revive the Sailor Senshi..." Artemis drifted off.  
  
"No way! They're living their own peaceful lives right now," Luna  
snapped.  
  
~~~  
  
Naru looked out of her window and saw a small group of girls looking at  
the displays on her mom's jewelry shop.  
  
'It's 9:00 and their still awake?? Well...it's a Friday anyway.' she  
thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, a monster appeared out of nowhere and began sucking up their  
energy.  
  
She screamed.  
  
The monster looked up.  
  
He spotted her.  
  
She was his next target.  
  
~~~  
  
Luna & Artemis ran up to the Jewelry Store and went up the window above  
it.  
  
"Naru!"  
  
The Cardian was taking Naru's energy!  
  
"Usagi...someone...help..."  
  
Luna looked at Artemis, "Naru often gets attacked by monsters, eh?"  
  
Artemis looked frantic, "Y'know I'm the male cat, but we really should  
get help. I don't think we'd easily defeat THAT."  
  
Luna at last nodded, "I'll go get Usagi."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was looking out of the window.  
  
'I wonder why Mamoru looked that way when we met each other earlier  
this day...He's a great mystery.'  
  
His midnight blue eyes suddenly flashed through her mind...  
  
"Wait a minute! What am I DOING?"  
  
She sighed and went to her bed when, suddenly, Luna jumped on top of  
her.  
  
"GAACK! Luna what was that for?"  
  
Suddenly, Luna's crescent moon sigil glowed, and Usagi's did too.  
  
She had one. They were RELATED.  
  
"Remember..." Luna muttered.  
  
"Luna Mind MELD!"  
  
A ray of light passed between the two sigils. And finally, the process  
ended.  
  
"Usagi, do you remember?"  
  
Usagi gave her a blank look.  
  
Luna gasped, 'Oh my golden tuna cans! She can't remember anything about  
her past!'  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, "Luna's talking...I must be dreaming. I better  
get back to sleep."  
  
"Why?" a bewildered Luna asked herself. But Usagi was asleep.  
  
"She won't remember!"  
  
Luna, deciding not to panic, looked around. "I better get some help!"  
  
She jumped out of the window and headed for the main streets.  
  
~~~  
  
'I am staring once more at her eyes. *In* her eyes. I can see  
everything. Everything about her.  
  
Golden locks of her hair are blown in the wind, whipping gracefully in  
tresses. Her face--oh so beautiful! And those lovely deep red lips...Oh,  
how I want to kiss them so.  
  
She is smiling at me, her white arms, soft as silk are around me.  
  
"Mamoru..." she whispers.  
  
"Odango Atama," I whisper back huskily.  
  
Then she leans up to kiss me...  
  
BAAMM!'  
  
Mamoru woke up from his dream, then he saw his alarm clock lying in the  
floor. He must have knocked it over in his sleep.  
  
'Oh, and it was such a nice dream...' he thought as he touched his lips.  
  
'Nice? That's hardly a word to describe it. It wasn't just nice, it was  
perfect! Fantastic! Enchanting…Beautiful.'  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Here I go again. Why do I keep thinking about her anyway? Now I'm even  
dreaming about her!" he asked himself for the 557th time that day.  
  
Why? He hadn't felt such emotions before! 'Well,' he admitted, he  
remembered thinking about her the first day they had met, or seeing her  
face whenever he needed some cheering-up, or staring back at her whenever  
she ran off, or...  
  
'STOP! I didn't know what I was doing anyway!" he persuaded.  
  
"Anyway, we could never be together...  
  
"Firstly because she's younger than me...WAY younger.  
  
"Secondly, because she HATES me. It has always been that way ever since  
we've met. I never hated her though; I just teased her...  
  
And finally...because of her soon-to-be boyfriend."  
'He's really lucky...OK, there's no use hiding it now. I'm jealous.  
Truly, really, utterly, madly jealous. But she won't know that, it would be  
the end of the world before she finds out.  
  
'I wonder what it feels like to love someone like that Odango Atama.  
Maybe the guy would really be happy. She's so vibrant, innocent & pure. To  
stare into those eyes, to kiss those lips...'  
  
Mamoru suddenly frowned, 'I should stop thinking about her, then  
*MAYBE* I'd forget about her...'  
  
He lay back down and tried to sleep.  
  
Only, all that he could see was HER.  
  
'Am I...falling in love with her? No, that's impossible.'  
  
He knew that the voice, the one from his soft side, would return.  
  
'Hey, you just admitted that you were jealous, right? Not to mention  
the incidents earlier. Boy, that garbage can really suffered from the nasty  
kick you gave it earlier! And about what you said...'  
  
"But that couldn't happen! Maybe I just want some attention for once in  
my life!" he screamed out to no one. But he knew that he was only lying to  
himself.  
  
"Oh, what's the use, I've fallen for her at first sight. And to think I  
teased her often and wanted to see her all the time. I've loved her from  
the first time I saw her, two months ago. I just wouldn't admit it... I had  
never been good with feelings, and I never will be. Maybe I'd just keep it  
to myself..."  
  
"MEOW! MAMORU, YOU HAVE TO HELP!"  
  
He turned around and saw Usagi's cat.  
  
"Luna, aren't you? Wait...YOU TALK!"  
  
Luna rolled her eyes, "Yes, I do. Now listen. Look at me."  
  
Mamoru, being a controlled person, did as he was told without doubt.  
  
Suddenly, her strange crescent sigil glowed.  
  
A different sign glowed on his forehead, the sign of Earth.  
  
"Remember...Luna, Mind MELD!"  
  
Mamoru gave a sharp intake of breath as memories flooded into him.  
There were memories of his shrouded first life, memories of his fights,  
Sailormoon, roses, love, crystals, Serenity, being alone, everything! They  
rushed back to him, came back to him. 'Usagi, no wonder...'  
  
"Usako..." floods of emotions were flowing swiftly up inside of him. He  
didn't know what to think. He couldn't get organized. 'Her...'  
  
He didn't move, his disheveled situation briefly paralyzing his senses  
as he tried to regain his fading composure.  
  
"No time Mamoru-san, there is an enemy, a Cardian in Naru's house."  
  
"But what about the others & (choke) Usagi?" he managed to get out, he  
didn't know what to do. But he caught up with the situation soon after.  
  
"Henshin-yo!"  
  
"I don't have a henshin stick. Don't get mad, just to remind you."  
  
He transformed and jumped out of the window; soon, Luna and him were on  
rooftops, jumping here and there.  
  
He was quiet, but then he spoke.  
  
"Why did you revive my memories, me, first?"  
  
"Because you could take everything easier than the others since your  
older and more mature. Anyway, your apartment's the nearest to Usagi's  
house."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? And aren't you supposed to revive Usagi  
first since she's the only one who can beat them THAT easily?"  
  
The dark-colored cat was quiet.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"It didn't work."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It didn't work, I tried to revive her before you, but it wouldn't work.  
She can't--she won't--remember. I tried my best..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask felt something churn down his stomach. Something -a heavy  
burden- dropped itself on his shoulders. It was heavy.  
  
"She didn't...remember? She didn't...oh my...Usako."  
  
Luna looked at him with sympathy, "Mamoru-san..."  
  
They arrived at Naru's house just as the Cardian was walking on the  
other side of the street. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose before it.  
  
"Wait, you think you can just walk away after what you've done? I'm  
afraid I can't allow that. For taking the energy away from these innocent  
girls, I'll punish you!"  
  
The Cardian looked at him then it smiled evilly.  
  
"Fine Cape Boy,* if that is what you want..."  
(w's.n: sorry if this is a clash between the original version and the  
English dub, I just can't help it)  
  
They took their fighting stances and engaged in heavy combat. Tuxedo  
Mask threw roses and used his cane while the Cardian attacked.  
  
The Cardian unleashed a tentacle, which wrapped itself on Tuxedo's leg.  
Then he began showering him with horizontal fireballs.  
  
Tuxedo Mask had enough, he pulled up his cane, then, to his surprise, it  
turned into a sword. He gave a triumphant look.  
  
He cut the tentacle from his feet. He charged in the direction of the  
Cardian, then he leapt and struck the sword on his opponent, causing it to  
split into two. A card replaced it, which soon disintegrated.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"My victory..."  
  
Luna & Artemis gathered in front of him.  
  
"...and my loss."  
  
There was no need to ask about it--they knew what he was thinking about.  
  
The two of them watched as he hopped away into the moonlight. Back to  
his apartment.  
  
A tear appeared on Luna's eye.  
As Mamoru's tears glistened in the moonlight.  
  
~~~  
  
'No wonder, Usagi...Odango Atama...Usako...Serenity...'  
  
He stared at the moon.  
  
'Why won't you remember? You wouldn't know how I'd feel without you.  
You promised that you'll always be by my side, why? Why? Oh Odango, we're  
much, much closer than you think.'  
  
'I feel so confused, with what is *now* and with what was *then.*  
Although, I still feel the same way about her. In fact, my feelings are  
stronger. They grow more, truly yearning for her & wistful. But now, she's  
so far. It's hard to reach for her...'  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
He turned to his bedside table, there Luna stood.  
  
"I don't know why I can't. I tried," tears fell down her furry cheeks.  
  
"...."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Mamoru turned away, tears cascaded down his face quietly.  
  
"Maybe--no, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Maybe what, Luna?"  
  
Luna looked up at him, "Maybe we could try one more time."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi lay there, a peaceful smile on her lips, sleeping steadfastly.  
  
'She's so beautiful, oh Odango, I would have fallen for you even  
without remembering...' Tuxedo Mask thought.  
  
"Does it work, I mean, even when she's asleep?"  
  
"Of course it does. Why--it works even if you're in a coma."  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded.  
  
Luna stood on Usagi's stomach. She concentrated...her sigil glowed once  
again.  
  
Artemis jumped inside, he saw what was happening and joined Luna as his  
sigil glowed.  
  
Usagi's forehead revealed a glowing crescent moon.  
  
"Luna..."  
  
"Artemis..." (W's N: I know this sounds corny...)  
  
"Mind MELD!"  
  
The three linked...  
  
they just stood there...  
  
and stood...  
  
and still stood...  
  
Tuxedo Mask waited, his eyes tentative...  
  
...then Luna yelped.  
  
Tuxedo Mask asked, "What? Does she remember?"  
  
Luna went to the window, "I entered it."  
  
Artemis listened, "You managed to enter what?"  
  
"Her mind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I saw lots of things, but when I tried to retrieve her memories, a  
gate appeared before me. I think opening it is the only way to retrieve  
them. I tried to open the gate, but I couldn't. There was a keyhole. It  
needed a key! But I couldn't find one...  
  
Then, I woke up. I'm sorry Mamoru-san. I don't know what it is but I  
can't possibly retrieve her memories now that something's blocking my path."  
  
He just stood there.  
  
"It's OK, thank you for trying your best. Can you leave us for a  
minute?"  
  
The two nodded as they went out the window.  
  
Tuxedo Mask went and half kneeled at the side of the bed, then he  
removed his mask.  
  
"Usako... I love you so. But now that you're living your life normally,  
I'll try not to interfere with whatever you do. This is because I love you.  
I don't know why you won't remember. But I'll always remember. I'll always  
remember the truth."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, then he went away.  
  
If only he stayed a little more...  
  
He would have heard her whisper in her sleep...  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
End of Chapter 1 Memories: Remembrance  
Story by Annabelle (hannah@pred.ml.org)  
Next Part: Chapter 2 Memories: Rejection (The Senshi Awakens)  
Here, Mamoru has difficulty in controlling his emotions for Usagi. Soon,  
all the girls are rounded up since they were chosen to audition for a  
magazine. But Ann & Allan brought out a Cardian and use it to take their  
energy. Read the next chapter...  
*Note: Please, send me feedback! I really appreciate mail. Whether it's a  
cool comment or a criticizing flame.  
  



	3. To Remember the Truth, Part 2

To Remember The Truth  
By Annabelle (hannah@pred.ml.org)  
Chapter 2: Memories: Rejection (The Senshi Awakens)  
  
What if it was Usagi who wanted to protect Mamoru so much (when they  
died in SM) that it was *her* who got her memories separated from herself?  
  
*This is what my story is all about, the possibilities of the outcome of  
events if Usagi never remembered anything in the beginning.  
  
STORY:  
*Ratings: This chapter (or rather, story) is rated PG, no swears, just  
romance.  
*Disclaimers: I don't own everything that you might read--they're Naoko  
Takeuchi's, Kondansha's, DiC's, and all of those other companies w/ lotsa  
money. The plot and some of the characters are mine, though. Please, nobody  
sue me, I don't want to have men in EXPENSIVE Armani suits to come knocking  
on my door w/ bunches of papers & with LOTSA words to say.  
  
EXTRA STUFF:  
*Comments: This is my first, serious attempt to write a fic, so go easy on  
me. Anyway, I'm sorry if you'd see typo & grammar errors; I don't have  
someone to edit them for me. If you're good in English or if you want to  
volunteer yourself as my EDITOR, please e-mail me. I'd owe you BIG! Please,  
I really need one! I also need at least two BETA READERS so that I'd be  
able to improve this story... please e-mail me when you can. Comments,  
suggestions, flames & all of those other stuff are welcome at  
hannah@pred.ml.org  
  
*Recommendations: I'd like to recommend these fics & authors that inspired  
me to do my work:  
Lianne Sentar (author of Usagi & Mamoru's Love), you're too good. Fushigi  
Kismet (author of Past Loves), I like your stories. Crystal Heart, I always  
wait for your awesome series. Ninx, I love your "Four Lovers" fic. Razzz  
(First Love) cool eh? To MJ-thanks. To Jade: Thanks for the feedback and  
the support!  
*Dedications: This is all dedicated to my really annoying sister, whose  
laugh would make you want to punch her. Thanks Abby. And of course, to the  
BIG G. & to Marmee, who inspired me most of all.  
Thanks to all those who had sent me their feedback. They inspired me  
and urged me to write more. T.Y. to Kathryn Molendyk, Diana Rueda, Auston,  
Seafire118, Jade, Corina Borsuk and to all those who sent me mail. And  
thanks to Luna & Artemis, for posting this up!  
  
Okay, so I'll get on with... here's the story!  
  
Let me clarify a few things first:  
Two Aliens & their alter-identities:  
Allan = Ginga Seijuurou  
Ann = Ginga Natsumi  
Terminologies:  
Odango Atama = Meatball head  
Henshin yo! =Transform now!  
  
'_______' symbolizes a thought.  
*_______* symbolizes emphasis  
~~~ symbolizes a change of scene, view or time gap.  
  
Story:  
  
Confusion.  
  
'That is all that I feel now, now that I know about my past, OUR past.  
I don't know what I am supposed to do, or how I should act.'  
  
Dejection.  
  
'She doesn't remember. She wouldn't. She won't have a single care for  
me.'  
  
It was the day after the incident. And Mamoru felt tired, confused,  
stressed and sad.  
'Why? Why can't she remember? Usako...I wish to hold you now. I want  
you to know how much I love you. Yet I can't.'  
They were all living normal lives. They all don't remember a thing  
about their past. Now, a new threat has arrived.  
Usagi won't remember.  
It was up to him to defend this place.  
It was also up to him whether he'd do something about his feelings for  
*her* or not.  
This was difficult. Very difficult.  
He stared at the ceiling, "I don't know if I can last long enough  
without feeling her beside me. Oh Lord, why does this have to be so hard?"  
He knew he couldn't last without her. She was his only hope, his light.  
She showed him the truth. She was his life. Without her, everything was  
dull, dark. He now knew why his life changed from the first moment he met  
her. She was bright, vibrant, and so full of life...he felt warm whenever  
he saw her. He never realized how in love he was with her until yesterday.  
He'd have fallen for her even without remembering.  
But now, things will never be the same.  
His emotions and desire for her grew and grew with passion for every  
passing second. He needed her now.  
But yet, he won't be able to hold her once more. He won't feel her love  
anymore. And things must remain that way. She lived her life normally and  
happily now. He didn't want to waste everything she has away. Loving her  
would endanger her life, and it would bring her close to opening the door  
of memories she had once wished she never had.  
And what if she suddenly remembers, while they were having a  
relationship? She'd think he loved her just because he remembered that she  
was Serenity. She'd think he loved Sailormoon and the Moon princess, not  
Tsukino Usagi. But if that was what she would think, then she was wrong. He  
loved her for everything about her, her eyes, her innocent spirit, bubbling  
with joy and amiability, everything.  
  
He'd never be able to have her, much less show her he cares. He was one  
step away to everything he needed and yet, he wouldn't be able to take  
them, her.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek, just as it had when he was controlled by  
Beryl, just as it had been when he thought Usagi had left him alone when he  
was remembering who he was. He hated this feeling of deja vu.  
  
But happiness isn't yet his to claim. Maybe someday, but not now.  
  
Not now.  
  
He lay down his bed and continually stared at the ceiling, the words,  
"I love you...I love you..." repeating in his mind  
He knew he shouldn't intervene with her life and affairs. He wouldn't.  
But he will always love her.  
"Even if I have to hide it."  
  
~~~  
"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"  
  
Tsukino Ikuko gave an exasperated sigh, "Sweetie, I did--you told me  
you needed five more minutes. Then I woke you up again. Still you refused!  
I just..."  
  
Usagi suddenly sped by, "HI! BYE!" Then she went took her lunch and ran  
out of the house.  
  
"...gave up."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE! MS HARUNA'D GIVE ME DETENTION AGAIN!"  
  
Usagi panted as she slowed down a bit and paused for breath.  
  
"(Pant)...Better...buy...a...(pant) new alarm...clock..."  
  
Then she continued running. Luna had woken her up by scratching her leg  
("Ow! What'd you do that FOR?!"). She wondered if her cat was a living  
genius. 'Well...I guess she's special."  
  
"WHAMM!!"  
  
Not again.  
  
"Hi Mamoru. And don't "Ey Odango Atama" me or else, I promise, I'm  
gonna sock you in the head."  
  
No answer came.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw him staring at the floor. She wasn't sure but  
she thought she saw something red imprinted on his cheeks. WHAT? A BLUSH?  
  
'Well what do you know, I guess guys go red too...huh?'  
  
"Mamoru, are you OK?"  
  
He looked up, "Sure, yeah. I'm fine Odango..."  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence as she found herself admiring his eyes. They  
stared at each other while lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Usagi came to her senses and did what she *thought* was right. She  
dragged her eyes away from the midnight blue ones that gazed at her  
with...something. Love? Dejection? She continually tore her eyes away, as  
she had always had--and had hated doing.  
  
"Erm...I guess I better go now. Ms H's expecting me."  
  
He stood up with her, "Yes. You better get going," His voice had hints  
of nervousness & uneasiness. This wasn't the Mamoru she knew.  
  
Usagi hesitantly looked at him; then she backed off a little and walked  
away. She felt all forces of the earth call for her, telling her not to go  
and face him. But why? Why was she feeling this way?  
  
But then she walked. But she stopped a little, for she had heard him  
say something...  
  
"Usako."  
  
She turned around with her jaw agape to ask him what it meant, but he  
was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
'You nearly gave everything away, you...'  
  
Mamoru shook his fuming head as he hid in the shadows. He watched as  
she turned to run away and bitterly thought, 'She's not supposed to  
know...But what about me?'  
  
What about him? How he longed to take her in his arms, how had he  
wanted to run his fingers through her golden blonde hair, how he had wanted  
to kiss those rose-red lips. What about his feelings? What about his love?  
  
Who-knows-how-many times he had asked himself the same question  
earlier. And who-knows-how-many times he had debated over what he should  
do. *What* should he do, anyway?  
  
He sighed as he stepped out of his hidden spot and continued in the  
direction of the university. Yet, throughout his trip, the sad look on his  
face won over him.  
  
~~~  
  
"C'mon Usa-chan, come with me! I can't go there alone, I'm gonna die  
out of nervousness even before arriving there!"  
  
"Naru-chan, you know I was not chosen for the audition! ('Although I  
know they thought I was just too pretty to be chosen--maybe they'll choose  
me to model for another "more special" magazine next time.') What will they  
think?"  
  
Naru had been chosen to audition as a model for a certain magazine  
along with Mizuno Amy, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako--a girl from another  
school--and Hino Rei, from an exclusive school.  
  
Usagi had wondered why she wasn't chosen, and came up with a grueling  
intuition that they had "put her aside for later" because of her "perfect"  
looks.  
  
Now Naru had had her own "audition-phobia" and was requesting (begging  
was more like it) Usagi to come along with her.  
  
"C'mon! Maybe, once they see you, they'd change their minds and ask you  
to join us!"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Really? Them maybe I'd come with you," she gave a pose,  
"...so that they'd realize how CUTE I am and accept the fact that I'm  
enough to join you. Although they'd know how much cuter I am than you  
guys..."  
  
Naru sweatdropped, 'This girl really needs an ego buster!'  
  
"So...you coming?"  
  
"Of course! Lead on!"  
  
Naru sighed, "Of course."  
  
Although Usagi was her "bestest" friend in the world, she still had her  
own liabilities--like her pride. But that was why she loved her too much.  
She was too innocent to realize them.  
  
Naru now smiled as she took her best friend's hand and walked her  
toward the building.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped as she saw the other girls chosen to audition.  
  
Not that they were familiar, but they looked at her as if they knew her.  
  
But of course, they don't know her. They've (sans Ami) never met her  
before--as she never had.  
  
The raven-haired girl's eyes were wide open, "Why do I feel like I've  
met you guys before?" she was staring intently at Usagi.  
  
The girl with a green-tied ponytail shook her head, "I don't know why,   
but I feel the same."  
  
Then the girl with the red ribbon sighed, "Have we?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ami wondered why she felt the same way when she first met  
Usagi.  
  
Naru was perplexed, "What do you mean? I don't feel anything?"  
  
The girl with the brown hair and ponytail said, "Nah! It's probably  
just one of those effects of nervousness."  
  
The blonde girl with the red ribbon smiled, "Yes. Oh, I'm Aino Minako."  
  
"I'm Hino Rei," said the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Kino Makoto," the brown haired girl said, with a hand on her chest.  
  
"Osaka Naru."  
  
"Mizuno Ami."  
  
"..."  
  
All turned to Usagi. Rei asked, "Well, what's your name?"  
  
Usagi nudged the ground with her toe, "I didn't think you'd ask. I was  
not chosen to audition like the rest of you. I'm just accompanying Naru.  
You don't have to mind an "extra" like me."  
  
"I think that's silly, tell us your name," Makoto said, she already  
felt a faint bond with the girl.  
  
"Yes, tell us!"  
  
Naru poked Usagi with an elbow, and Usagi looked up to see Ami's  
smiling face. "Come on, tell them," her eyes said.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Pleased to meet the five most beautiful girls of  
Tokyo ("Next to me, of course!")!"  
  
All laughed and welcomed her into the club.  
  
Rei put her hand on Usagi's hair, "Hey Odango Atama, where'd you get  
the weird hairstyle?"  
  
"Many people call me that! I hate it!" Usagi said, thinking of Mamoru,  
"But anyway, I've had it forever."  
  
Makoto laughed, "Don't worry. It looks good on you."  
  
Usagi beamed, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The girls laughed as they entered the building.  
  
~~~  
  
"You know Allan, we should get some energy soon."  
  
"Yes, my love. I've got a new target for our soon-to-be-made Cardian."  
  
Ann smiled, interested, "Yes, where?"  
  
"There's this building I visited--filled with employees, clients and  
businessmen ("Girls too..."). It's really tall, full."  
  
"Go on, I see what you mean."  
  
"Today, the building's gonna be truly busy. There's this audition  
they're sponsoring. They'll have guest students, college interns and chosen  
girls, more clients etc...it's perfect."  
  
Ann gave him a smug look, "Girls."  
  
Allan sweated, "Come on Ann. This is our big chance! A bright  
opportunity! Things will go right in no time. There's only one problem,  
that Cape Boy."  
  
Hearts suddenly popped in Ann's eyes, "I actually think he's cute."  
  
"And you say I give girls too much attention, we're even."  
  
"HEY! I JUST SAID HE WAS CUTE!"  
  
"Fine, fine...sorry."  
  
Ann showed him a smirk, "Now, let's summon a cardian."  
  
Allan took out his flute and began playing, a deck of cards appeared  
before Ann and she furrowed her brow in concentration.  
  
"Let me see..." She took out a card and threw it off.  
  
Allan continued playing and as the card reached the floor, it was  
surrounded by smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, a monster stood in its  
place.  
  
The two smiled, "Cardian, go and get them!"  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was sitting on a bench outside the audition room. She was  
obviously sulking.  
  
"Why, I wonder why the men didn't let me in. Why didn't that man see  
just how CUTE I am? I'm the prettiest girl here and they won't even notice  
me! Maybe it's my hair, or my nose...WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE??"  
  
She lay her head in her hands and began to console herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Luna watched a certain distance away, 'Serves that girl  
right for not being chosen! She's too careless, she eats too much--she  
doesn't have a care for the world! If she studied well and became more  
appropriate-looking, I'd be proud of her!'  
  
Then she hung her head down, 'Oh, who am I kidding? I feel pity for the  
young girl and yet I like her just the way she is. I can't help but wish  
she wasn't that sad--"  
  
"Luna."  
  
She turned around and saw Artemis, "Hey Artemis, what's up?" she then  
noticed the grim look on his face. "Or rather, what's wrong?"  
"I sensed it, a cardian is on its way here."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was looking at herself on a small compact mirror she had brought  
along. She frowned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with my face? Hmmm... maybe if I fix my hair and put some  
powder... yes! That's it! All I'd have to do is look for a bathroom!"  
  
She swung the compact shut and brought a brilliant smile, after taking  
deep breaths; she swung herself from the chair and made her way to the  
comfort room, whistling happy.  
  
"Stardom, here I come!"  
  
~~~  
  
Within a couple of minutes, Usagi was finished and she began to stroll  
down the audition room, "Once they see me, I'm gonna be a model, yes! Yes!"  
  
Suddenly, a furry hand tapped on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and saw a monster behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei felt a strong tug at the back of her mind. It was like an unknown  
voice crying for...for...  
  
Help?  
  
Makoto suddenly jerked from her seat, "Something's wrong."  
  
"Yes," Ami said quietly, "I can feel it in my bones."  
  
Minako gave Rei a clammy, sweaty hand, "I think it's out there."  
  
She pointed a finger in the direction of the door.  
  
Ami gave a gasp, "Usagi."  
  
"USAGI!!"  
  
A man with the eye glasses burst inside, "There's...something...  
outside. It...h-has got...the...g-girl."  
  
Before the girls knew it, everyone was running outside. Then suddenly,  
the room was empty.  
  
Makoto stuttered, "I...I...WE need to...protect her."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi gasped as the monster reached for her, it held her tightly by her  
neck.  
  
She gave a deranged shout as she clawed on her opponent's face. Her  
very consciousness depended on it--for her the time spans of her breath  
were becoming shorter and shorter.  
  
Black spots began to embed itself on her vision as she felt pain on  
every part of her body. The cardian's hands were digging in deeper into her  
neck, and she felt her blood curdle. Then she saw blue energy flowing on  
his arms--and suddenly realized that it was taking her energy, or worse her  
life.  
  
She felt sleepy as her sentience slowly slipped away, but then she  
found herself saying a few words she never thought she'd say...  
  
"Somebody... help...  
  
"Mamo...ru..."  
  
~~~  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Artemis looked at Mamoru with truthful eyes, "I'm serious, there's a  
cardian down the third street, right to south main, what's that building?  
Aerate Building, the one that publishes teen magazines."  
  
Mamoru jumped up and dropped his library books. He had been researching  
something for his project-report when Artemis had barged into the library  
telling him about the bad news. "We better get there and stop it!" he  
said frantically as he stood up and began running out.  
  
Artemis ran after him, "Yes...especially when Usagi and the senshi are  
in the building!" he shouted.  
  
Mamoru nearly tripped, "No..."  
  
"Yes--we better hurry, y'know, maybe we should take..."  
  
Mamoru was gone.  
  
"...the roof."  
  
~~~  
  
The cardian was getting much energy from Usagi, though it didn't know  
why. The girl was seemingly strong, very strong. It wasn't through with her  
yet, but there were so many people with the chances of escape. It dropped  
Usagi for a second and used its power to lock all the doors telepathically  
and to send out gas waves, which made the people unconscious.  
  
"I'll get all of your energies soon," it hissed as it stared at Usagi's  
nearly unconscious form.  
  
~~~  
  
The girls were hidden in the audition room. They closed the door  
earlier, which stopped the gas from entering the room. Yet, they knew that  
it would soon seep in and they'd lose awareness too. Naru, who had gone  
outside, like the others, was unconscious.  
  
"What should we do?" Minako asked.  
  
Rei clenched her fists, "I feel so useless!"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
They saw a black cat with a crescent moon sigil on its forehead staring  
at them.  
  
"Y-you...talked!" a pale Ami said.  
  
"Yes, I did," the cat said, "but there's no time to explain. I have to  
do something...LUNA MIND MELD!"  
  
The crescent moon sigil on her head glowed and four golden beams  
emerged from it and connected to the girls' heads.  
  
The sign of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus illuminated from their  
foreheads as they began to remember their past escapades and doings. Their  
jobs and everything they were committed to, they remembered how they had  
lost their lives for one person. They now knew who they *really* were and  
what they're supposed to do.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury..." Ami softly whispered, her heart pounding with  
the realization of what she was going to face.  
  
"Sailor Mars," Rei uttered. She felt like she'd lost her freedom to a  
normal life.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter," Makoto said, she thought about the dangers they would  
all have to face again.  
  
"And Sailor Venus," Mina said, waking up to the fact that the window of  
opportunity for her to escape from her new responsibility has closed.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi--assigned to protect the princess."  
  
~~~  
  
The girls watched as Usagi gave a moan and as the cardian began to take  
hold of her again. They knew that the cardian was thinking of draining the  
life out of her, she was just too strong.  
  
"Stop! We are the Sailor Senshi and for doing evil, in the name of..."  
  
"Mercury,"  
  
"Mars,"  
  
"Jupiter,"  
  
"And Venus..."  
  
"...WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!"  
  
The cardian sent laser beams at them--which immediately knocked them  
off their feet.  
  
"Funny speeches, Sailors. But whatever you say won't stop me..."  
  
The cardian began to walk toward Usagi when Sailor Mars shouted,  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
This sent the cardian flying a few feet away. Sailor Mars took it as  
her limited opportunity to save her friend. She crawled in Usagi's  
direction and began to pull her up.  
  
Usagi looked up weakly, "Thank you...miss...?"  
  
Rei looked at her as tears began to well up in her eyes. She became  
aware about the fact that Usagi didn't remember anything, "Mars, Sailor  
Mars."  
  
Usagi gave her a bleak & weak, yet happy smile, "Thank you very much  
Sailor Mars, I guess from now on, you'll be my hero--"  
  
An energy ball hit the two of them and they were both thrown off from  
their disorientated states.  
  
The cardian then strolled to them, took Sailor Mars by her neck and  
mercilessly threw her off. And with glowing eyes, it then continued toward  
Usagi.  
  
Usagi choked a sob as she felt her dear life begin to ebb away...  
  
A red rose passed between the two of them.  
  
A figure rose from above.  
  
Usagi fell unconscious from fear and shock.  
  
~~~  
  
"For taking the energy of helpless lives that can't even defend  
themselves. I'll punish you!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched as the cardian dropped his love down, and felt  
anger pump through every single cell in his body. He jumped down from his  
position by the window and faced the cruel demon. 'HE DARES TOUCH HER!' He  
felt like he could kill the demon with one blow.  
  
With anger ruling his self-control, he kicked the cardian on its belly  
and hurled it on a nearby wall.  
  
Then, he ran to its distorted state and with several fluid movements,  
he knocked it off into what he thought was unconsciousness.  
  
Concern filled his face as he suddenly turned toward the weak body that  
lay a few feet way from him. And with love etched on every feature of his  
face, he made his way toward her.  
  
Suddenly, something made contact with his head--which resulted in total  
pain, spreading itself like fire. His head snapped sideways and he fell to  
his feet.  
  
The cardian's triumphant figure lay overhead. He realized that he was  
almost at its mercy. Horrid laugh filled the room as its shadow completely  
covered the earlier-unassuming warrior.  
  
Tuxedo Mask held his neck in pain as he watched the cardian choose ways  
on how to banish him from this world. A mask of terror replaced the pained  
expression that was earlier imprinted on his face as the cardian showed his  
weapon: an axe.  
  
It wasn't just an ordinary axe. It was a broad one, which seemed to be  
consumed in fire. Yet, it wasn't even being burned, it still gleamed in the  
light--showing nothing but the sign and presence of evil. Yes, it wasn't  
just and ordinary weapon, a deadly, ruthless weapon. Crafted from the fires  
of hell and from the hands of evil. And much worse, it was to be used on  
him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask couldn't think. He slowly backed off, trying his best to  
ignore the biting pain on his neck. Yet, he knew there was no escape. He  
briefly asked himself if this was how things were going to end. But then,  
he did this to save his love. That was enough to make him happy. But dying  
again without having to kiss her--  
  
Something gold gleamed past through him. And before he knew it, the  
cardian had been shouting in pain. He wondered about the sudden distraction  
and the golden thing that...  
  
He looked up and saw something on the cardian's head. It was a blade, a  
razor-sharp, flesh-tearing blade. It was golden, about the size of his  
palm, and it appeared to have mauled it's way through the cardian's head.  
But that didn't take his attention much. What really distracted him--or  
rather, interested him-- was the shape of the blade.  
  
The shape of a crescent moon.  
  
~~~  
  
The figure from above  
  
Interferes the silent war  
  
Waging with feelings unknown, determination compelling  
  
She, who illuminated the virtues of a dove  
  
Purity, innocence, wise knowledge, goodness  
  
All hers these are  
  
She uses them to harbor his pain  
  
And knows that it was her true right  
  
It was her right to wield a bridge of hope  
  
For the one below  
  
  
On her head, the tassel, the soft veil of white  
  
She removes  
  
Revealing her the river of gold  
  
Flowing in continuous rhythm  
  
In her hand, a golden flask  
  
A symbol  
  
  
Throwing it ever so gracefully, skillfully  
  
Her hand, like an eagle's wings  
  
Tearing through the night air  
  
  
The symbol cleaves the surroundings  
  
Ripping through time  
  
Her goal reached  
  
Courage and love she proved.  
  
Her job now done.  
  
Leave, she must  
  
"He hast to fight, thou use thy love."  
Smiling, with a determined grin,  
the child of the moon disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Tuxedo Mask had no time to think about the blade. He looked up and  
looked for its source, his helper--but there was no one. He gave himself a  
mental shake and found his opportunity to destroy the cardian. He stood up  
and prepared to fling his sword (it was his rod, transformed) toward his  
enemy.  
  
Help was on the way, Sailor Mars's fireball along with Sailor Jupiter's  
thunder blast burst through the silent, debilitated milieu and hit the  
cardian squarely on his back. Tuxedo Mask gave the two a thumbs-up sign as  
he flung his sword on the now-weak cardian. The sword viscously made it's  
way inside the cardian as Tuxedo Mask cut toward him with a slant movement.  
  
Light emerged from the defeated cardian as it exploded and a card took  
its place--which soon dissolved.  
  
"Mission Complete."  
  
~~~  
  
Artemis called the girls to one room with Luna as they have some  
"sailor business to discuss." And now, it left Tuxedo Mask alone after many  
compliments and greetings.  
  
He turned around. And in a fast motion, a rose appeared in his hands.  
And he made his was to her. *Her,* his only one...  
  
He kneeled down beside her and brushed a few strands of her bangs that  
were left astray because of the incident.  
  
"Usako...Odango."  
  
Usagi gave out a small groan as she turned slightly from her  
uncomfortable position, however, she was still unconscious. Pain and  
exhaustion marred her delicate features-- a sight that broke Tuxedo Mask's  
heart.  
  
He opened her soft hands and gently enclosed the rose within them. A  
delightful shiver ran down his spine as he felt her hands for the first  
time since their revival, they were so soft and smooth!  
  
He ran a finger through her cheek, not wanting to wake her up. Then he  
traced her lips, how he wished to lower his own onto hers... But then, he  
abruptly stopped what he was doing.  
  
'She doesn't remember. She mustn't! And I have no right to...no matter  
how much I desire to tell her everything and show my love for her...oh...'  
  
  
An inner war waged between him as he got up on his feet. It took all of  
his will power to do so. Briefly, he wondered if he'd ever done something  
like that before. 'Of course not.' Usagi was different, she was special.  
She was his heart, he cannot live without her. His love for her grew with  
passion at all times. A tear slid down his cheek as he bethought how  
helpless he was against her, and how far he was from winning his love.  
  
He gave her a loving look, and tore his eyes away. And with one fast  
motion, he jumped up and disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
"SHE DOESN'T--I mean--SHE CAN'T REMEMBER??" Ami's voice rose from the  
discussion (now THIS is a surprising sight).  
  
"Now, he," Makoto muttered under her breath as she pointed to Artemis,  
"tells us."  
  
Rei suddenly stood up, "What should we do now? She could be in danger  
anytime, look at what had just happened earlier? How can we protect her?  
Should we start seeing her often? I mean, I *do* miss our Odango Atama."  
  
Everyone faced her with sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
Rei gave them a mad, ugly look, "C'mon, it's not like I didn't care for  
her. Who wouldn't?"  
  
"You're absolutely right!" Minako chimed in, "And I believe that her  
plan is the best for us to do in our current sticky situation."  
  
Her remark brought "aye's" from the group, Mina slapped her hands with  
Makoto's, "Well, I guess Mina's our leader for the moment."  
  
"Well..." Rei said thoughtfully, her hand in her chin, Minako became  
nervous. Ami gave Rei a look.  
  
"Alright, I guess it can't hurt," Rei finally said.  
  
"Really guys?" Minako glowed, "You believe in me?"  
  
Ami smiled, "Of course!"  
  
Luna spoke, her tone suddenly serious, "So I guess, we're back to the  
Senshi Business. What do you girls say?"  
  
"...."  
  
Luna gave out a sigh, "Look, girls, I'm really sorry for having awaken  
you up. But I had no choice. I know you want normal lives but, under  
certain circumstances, we can't let Mamoru do all the work. Please  
understand."  
  
Makoto gave Luna a bright smile, "Of course, we forgive you Luna!  
Anyway, we needed some action in our lives, right girls?" she asked the  
whole group blithely, the girls simply nodded. They were all grinning from  
ear to ear. Despite all the difficulties and responsibilities they'd have  
to face...  
  
Ami spoke up, "We do have our doubts, about our safety, time and  
everything else. But other than that, everything's fine with us."  
  
Luna seemed near tears, "You girls are so kind."  
  
"Oh come on, Luna!" Mina said in cheerful manner, "That's just the way  
we are. We're one group, and we'll fight for this world and for each other  
no matter what the cost is!"  
  
Luna nodded, "You're...(sob) starting...(sniff) to sound like..."  
  
"Usagi." the whole group cried in rejuvenated happiness and friendship.  
Makoto sank down deeper in her seat, her brows furrowed in quiet  
concentration.  
  
Artemis recognized Makoto deep in thought, "What's wrong, Mako?"  
  
All attention turned to Makoto as she spoke out, "Poor Mamoru, this  
must be hard for him, considering how they used to argue when we were  
fighting Beryl... I bet they still fight today. Everything would be very  
difficult and complicated for him.  
  
"I just know they love each other deep within their hearts. I saw it in  
him whenever I watch them argue, he just didn't realize it, I guess. I  
never told Usagi-chan because I knew she wouldn't listen."  
  
All were stunned by her short speech. They shared their sympathy for  
him in silence, a quiet stupor filled the room like light.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would be very hard for the young man," Artemis said.  
  
Luna broke the numbness between the group as she gently said, "Hush!  
The people are waking up, power down and prepare some good reasons for  
*still* being conscious."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi's eyes popped open as she stared into nothingness. Her vision  
soon cleared and the cloud of darkness faded away, to be replaced by four  
familiar faces looking down at her.  
  
"Wh-What happened?"  
  
Rei gave her a tender grin, "You're fine now. You were attacked by a  
cardian, and you must rest now."  
  
"Cardian? Where are we?"  
  
Ami nodded, "We are in a clinic. The paramedics brought you here, You  
seemed to be in the worse of all states. But it's good you finally awoke."  
Usagi smiled weakly and asked with a languor-filled and frantic voice,  
"What happened to the Sailor Scouts? To Sailor Mars?"  
  
Mina assured her, "They are fine, they saved the day and left with  
Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Tuxedo who?"  
  
Lita smiled sadly as she shook her head, "Never mind."  
  
Naru came and asked a doctor nearby, "How is she?"  
  
The doctor checked the clipboard in his hands and ushered the girls  
outside the room. After a few questions and tests, he walked out with an  
exhausted Usagi.  
  
"I guess it would be fine for her to go home, she recovers at record  
speed. I think I'll go test her records now. Oh, please be careful with her  
and assist her home, she seems to be in a fragile condition for the moment.  
If you girls will excuse me," the doctor then, with an impersonal wave,  
left.  
  
Rei asked, "Usagi, you all right?" her face was filled with concern.  
She quickly assisted her by holding her arm, "We'll walk you home! If you  
feel anything, you can tell me--"  
  
The girls stifled a few giggles, they were unfamiliar with Rei's  
expression of worry, especially for Usagi.  
  
Usagi lifted a fist into the air, "I feel good! Much, much better from  
how I felt in that building. You don't have to worry THAT much."  
  
And with that, she started to walk to the door, "See? I'm--"  
  
She tripped.  
  
"WAAAH!"  
  
"Lemme help ya!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed, and they made their way to Usagi's house. Usagi soon  
asked them why they seemed to know where she lives. After the loony excuses  
they made, Usagi let the subject pass. There was this certain feeling  
of...'hmm'... content in her. But she didn't know why.  
  
~~~  
  
The group of six was making their way home when they heard a familiar  
phrase.  
  
"Hey Odango A-tama!" a masculine voice said in a singsong way.  
  
All heads turned. Usagi's face suddenly became red (with anger?). Then  
she stalked to the recently-arrived Mamoru's position and remarked with all  
ice in her voice, "I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Can't you UNDERSTAND? If  
I were you, I'd take of all conceit and foolhardiness in you and make  
yourself a better person in this world. Someone who won't call me ODANGO  
ATAMA. And better yet, SOMEONE WHO WOULD NOT TEASE ME ABOUT MY GRADES--"  
  
"And how are you supposed to do that?" Mamoru cut in with mischief  
evident in his teasing voice. He gave a smirk. Which soon turned into a  
smile full of satisfaction. He thought it would be hard for him to do this,  
but he felt good doing it, yes, he felt VERY good. Seeing the face of Usagi  
burning with anger was a very good prize for him, enough to brighten up his  
day. With such a sight to see, what's difficult?  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Usagi bellowed. It seemed so surreal, smoke was seeping  
from her ears and her face was as red as a tomato. Not realizing how her  
counterpart was enjoying every single moment of her fury. Nor how is eyes  
feasted on the sight of her furious face.  
  
"Odango Atama's mad. Oh, what have I done?" Mamoru exclaimed in a fake  
scaredy voice. "Oh my gosh, she's gonna punch me! Mommy, help! Let me give  
you a tip, Odango: Cool yourself down before you make ME a better person.  
It'd make YOU a better person yourself!"  
  
"ACK! Mamoru, you...are...hopeless! HOPELESS! You'd never find a  
girlfriend with that kind of attitude ('I hope you won't! Oh, darn! Stop  
it')! You should be kinder..."  
  
The girls saw the streak of pain that crossed Mamoru's face as Usagi  
continued babbling. His barrier of disguise was shattered into pieces. His  
eyes flashed with love and care, with a desire for someone that he can  
never have. Usagi still continued on with her little lecture--never  
recognizing a thing since her eyes were closed.  
  
Mamoru suddenly spoke, "What is your say about love? Tell me, Usagi...  
what would you need to win someone's love?  
  
Usagi abruptly stopped, his voice was serious. And he called her Usagi,  
not "Odango Atama."  
  
""Well... um... Its quite... complicated?" she wondered why she had  
difficulty in trying to find an answer for that question.  
  
His face zoomed closer, and in a deep, troubled voice with an anxious  
hint, he asked, "What do you think would I need to win your... someone's  
love?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and found an answer, which she quickly  
dismissed. But then she found herself drowning into his seas of dark blue.  
There was something... STOP!  
  
"W-Why do you ask?" Usagi asked nervously, suddenly aware of their  
captive audience (the girls).  
  
Mamoru suddenly seemed to snap out of the stupor and seriousness he was  
in, then after composing himself quickly, he answered, "I was just asking.  
Such a simple question like THAT, you can't even answer, Odango?"  
  
Usagi, relieved by the sudden change of atmosphere, and somewhat  
disappointed, answered, "Ooh, I'll get you next time, Chiba!"  
  
Then she walked off. Thinking that his question was *not* "very  
simple," the reason why she found difficulty in answering it.  
  
The girls, sort of shocked, followed her with an amazed sphere  
enveloped around them.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru stared after the girls' retreating figures and gave an intent  
gaze on the girl with two golden odangos on her head. He heaved a sigh.  
Trying his best to tease her without showing any expression or feeling was  
better than hot seeing her at all. It took all his strength not to act  
different whenever he encountered Usagi. He nearly gave himself away--again.  
  
'But anyway, I enjoyed it,' he thought with a sly grin, thinking about  
Usagi's red-hot ('yet beautiful') face.  
  
"Excuse me, Chiba."  
  
He turned around and saw Seijuurou with a determined grin on his face.  
He had his hands crossed firmly against his chest and his eyes glinted with  
some sort of silver light--one that can make someone shudder at the sight  
of it.  
  
Mamoru asked him in a cold tone, "What do you want?"  
  
Seijuurou gave a small laugh, "Don't pretend you don't know what's  
going on, Mamoru. I know how you feel about her. And I'm here to warn you,  
don't even think of attempting to sweep her off. She's mine."  
  
Mamoru gave him a smirk, "And what makes you think so?"  
  
"Just lay off, leave her alone. You wouldn't want to know the 'or  
else.' I'm warning you, Chiba. I can do almost about anything to take care  
of you."  
  
"Ha! And who are you to forbid me to do what I want? Everything is in  
her hands. I have every right to go after someone I feel for." 'I know I  
sound unreasonable since I know I can't earn her love, but I can't help it!  
This man's making me mad!!!'  
  
"Fine, let us see who catches the fine fish!"  
  
"..." 'This is hard...'  
  
"?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
And in a flash of light, (which, our hero, by the way, didn't notice)  
Seijuurou was gone, leaving Mamoru seething inwardly. 'No way am I going to  
leave MY UsaKO with him!'  
  
~~~  
  
Days later...  
  
"Hey look Mako-chan, ain't I cute in this picture?"  
  
Makoto smiled at Minako, "Yeah, of course girl! With a snapshot like  
this, you won't have trouble finding a boyfriend!"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Hey Ami-chan, look at this pic we had with Naru-chan!  
The three of us look sooo attractive!"  
  
Ami grinned contentedly under the tree she was in, "May I have a look  
at that?"  
Rei smiled, "Sure," she said, handing the new issue of "Psychedelic  
Fashion Pics" to Ami.  
  
Makoto smiled inwardly, thinking of the beautiful day they had at the  
park. But then, she was truly happy because her friends were slowly  
regaining the past bond of friendship they had cherished from the past. And  
better, they had their old friend and princess back.  
  
"Welcome, Usagi..." she whispered silently to her un-remembering friend.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 Memories: Rejection (The Senshi Awakens)  
Story by Annabelle (hannah@pred.ml.org)  
Next Part: Chapter 3 The Play: The Kiss of Hidden Love  
Mamoru's group breaks up and leaves him alone in charge of a play. He needs  
a new cast! And guess who joins him? Yes, our ever-cool Senshi. With a BIG  
bonus (well, to Mamoru, it is), USAGI!... and Natsumi. Guess the  
"masterpiece" will be a "disasterpiece" instead, especially when a cardian  
plans to destroy the production...  
Note: To all "eligible" (he-he) editors and beta readers... please, I need  
you guys!  
  



	4. To Remember the Truth, Part 3

To Remember the Truth  
Part 3  
  
By: Annabelle  
hannah@pred.ml.org  
  
Disclaimer: It's 5:01 AM, and I haven't slept yet, why don't you guys just  
pertain to the disclaimers on the previous chapters... please?  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, sorry this chapter took long. School just takes my  
time. Consider this a vacation bonus (sort of). Well, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thanks: My editors Sailor Stardust, Jade, Sidnei, Arilyn, Nerak (where the  
HECK are you?) and Andi Painter. Sailor Walnut, big thanks to you (go read  
'em fics) and of course, BIG G, MAR, Dr. Kuya and Abs. Thanks also to all  
those who wrote to me about "Living a Happy Life."  
  
http://members.tripod.com/Annabelle_Guillermo/intro.htm  
  
Terms:  
Aliens = Normal Forms  
Ail/Alan = Ginga Seijuurou  
Ann = Ginga Natsumi  
  
=== - Flashback  
  
Chapter 3: The Play: The Kiss of Hidden Love  
  
  
Looking in your eyes...  
I see love and longing  
I see a compassionate soul  
I see I'm all you've ever loved  
I see me as your precious treasure  
I see love  
But then your eyes are clouded  
A Barrier of pain  
Such intensity burns  
Depthless seas of emotion  
I know you care  
I feel your warmth  
I read them all very well  
But then your eyes are somewhat clouded  
Troubled, hesitant and undecided  
Let me reach for you  
Let me caress your tired brows  
Tell me what deeply troubles you  
And I will be there for you  
Yes...  
I see it in your eyes  
And I recognize you know I am forever yours  
But yet there's something else  
Something I don't understand  
Bare your confusion to me  
And then I will see  
Eyes that are no longer clouded  
Story:  
  
A week after Chapter 2:  
  
Mamoru, once again, strolled at a moderate speed down the houses that  
lined Minato-Ku. He was surrounded by a beautiful day, everything was  
normal and peaceful, a Saturday. But unlike the others, who only thought  
about how they would enjoy their weekend, his mind was in full  
concentration and intent. Truth be told, he was oblivious to his wonderful  
surroundings. The thoughts in spinning in his mind were all too  
complicated: they were the issues concerning his lives: his normal life and  
his "other life."  
  
Things were somewhat better now, compared to what his conditions were  
from the past weeks. He was slowly adapting to the changes around him, like  
his being Tuxedo Mask, and that his love (Usagi) not being able to remember  
anything.  
Bearing in mind his life as a fighter, things were going rather fine.  
He was confident; he was revitalized by the fact that Venus, a fellow ally,  
had accumulated a new attack the week earlier. His skills were improving  
greatly, and his sense and knowledge had expanded.  
Collectively, he, together with the Sailor Senshi proved to be a great  
threat to the enemy.  
  
Many battles were won, many days proved victorious, and he was proud.  
Not only for himself, but for the others as well. Training had greatly  
improved them. Their combined efforts made them stand, and hope kept them  
together.  
  
Although they had always came out as the triumphant, Mamoru always thought  
that things would have been much better if Sailormoon was with them. The  
young warrior had always been his inspiration from the start of everything.  
Meaning, EVERYTHING. Her efforts and strong will to try her best gave him  
warmth and joy. Clumsy as she was (he prayed that she would NEVER  
change...), it was her inner strength and her hopes that had kept them  
alive. The senshi missed their wailing leader themselves, but their  
feelings were nothing compared to how he felt. He wished that she would be  
there, right by his side whenever he went into battle, but by the way  
things were going...  
  
This leads into how he had been dealing with Usagi's... situation. The  
fact being that she couldn't remember her life as a senshi had affected him  
greatly. Assured though, for things were going fairly well now, so he says.  
He wasn't as desperate and as poorly sensed as he was before. But he  
*still* couldn't --wouldn't-- last a day without seeing the sweet maiden  
barge suddenly off a distinct corner and run past him with that oh so  
radiant face. Nor could he last one day without thinking of her, the  
innocent smile she flashes at everyone, the way she beamed whenever she  
thought of food, or that wonderful scent of her...  
Come to think of it, he could have sworn he once heard her cheerful  
laughter ringing by his apartment...  
Okay, so, if he was "adapting" to the changes happening around him, he  
was adapting *very slowly*. That is, in Usagi's department, anyway. Believe  
it, he tried! But the rabbit of his dreams was just plain too irresistible.  
She was an enigma, a picture he couldn't just discard quickly out of his  
mind. Through all his day's work, he would always look forward to going  
home, where he could *would* think, think, and think of HER. Doing so was  
like creating a small light at the end of the tunnel. In fact... one could  
see that he was thinking of her once again...  
  
'STOP!' Mamoru reprimanded himself as thoughts and images began to  
flash across his mind. He sighed, trying his best to eat up the smile  
wanting to curl on his lips. 'So, dealing with Usako, even if in just in an  
imaginary way, is hard,' he thought, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.  
  
He put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes for a little while.  
He had to consider the agenda in his mind first! Torturously pushing her  
out of his mind, he resumed to his former musings... ones that consider the  
secret helper who always arrives in times of danger. She hadn't given them  
her name, and she disappears as quickly as she arrives, but this just  
arouses the curiosity within him. She had an aura of mystery surrounding  
her. Her origin was questionable, as neither Luna nor Artemis could find  
answers. But there were many possibilities...  
Mamoru wanted to thank the lady, to know her intentions, and to find  
out why she was always there to help. He wanted to know how HE could help,  
or even propose an agreement. She was a great asset, and a good target for  
unexplained questions and answers.  
But what really affected him were her eyes, the only thing he could see  
on her, since she was heavily clothed with white garments and a tassel.  
Those eyes... he had only seen eyes like those *once*  
  
Those were Usagi's eyes.  
  
The sparkle, the same azure depths, the love, the hope that stirred  
within them. All the same, together with that hint of innocence.  
  
And he came to wonder, was the woman...Usako?  
  
It was possible, since the woman obviously came in the name of the  
moon. Her crescent-shaped blades and the moon insignia on her forehead that  
he had seen scarcely once proved so. Yet the lady had an air of knowledge  
and skill around her, things not yet, but soon would be, awakened from his  
Usako. Besides, if she *was* Usagi, matters would be too good to be true.  
Usagi didn't remember being a princess, much less being a senshi, so how is  
it possible that she could be the... helper?  
Maybe she was, maybe she was not, only time can tell.  
And he had to wait. Again.  
He sighed, breaking away from the thought. 'I'll find out soon enough,  
so I guess I better face my other problems...'  
  
He buried his head in his hands in frustration, "The play..." he  
groaned.  
Determined to do what he had set out to do, he walked faster.  
  
Mr. Whittle, the university's high school department literature  
teacher, asked them to create a play for the young students. A program to  
raise funds. And he had given them "Romeo and Juliet" as an assignment. But  
the high school students oh-so-stubbornly insisted on doing the certain  
play themselves. Soon he changed the given work to a childish story called  
"Snow White." It was the way they prepared and acted that was to be  
observed. A longer version, though, was preferred.  
  
Snow White! Such an easy play to do, in fact, he wondered why they were  
given of that sort an unconstrained assignment. Things were going to flow  
easily and uncomplicated, he once told himself. Of course, he, together  
with his non-so-close friends joined, considering Mr. Whittle's,  
  
"Join and you get extra points on your card, a better scholarship is  
fine, ain't it? In fact, you'd be excused from Professor Jones's  
'neck-breaking project assignment,' now wouldn't you like that? Points.  
Excuse," statement.  
  
Sure, so Prof. Jones's projects weren't that hard, but he needed a  
break from intellectual stress. And the points deemed a good bonus. Heck,  
it was all too smooth, simple and informal!  
  
But then, nothing comes and goes easily right?  
  
Their group argued, all because of a "measly role," as Mamoru had said.  
'The prince! THE ROLE OF THE PRINCE, FOR POINT'S SAKE, WHY SUCH AN IMMATURE  
REASON?' he fumed inwardly, 'If only their egos weren't so huge, we could  
have worked though the play! And now, look! They leave everything to me! I  
already made that brain-racking script, took the costumes from the  
theatre's attic --with their crude, musty smell, all which nearly  
suffocated me to death-- and acted as the mediator between them! What did  
they do? They leave all the work to me!'  
He was now stalking toward his destination as his anger burned from  
within. He remembered the events of the day before, when he consulted Mr.  
Whittle...  
  
===  
  
"Well, Chiba-san, you have two choices," Mr. Whittle said, while  
pouring himself a cup of tea.  
  
Mamoru sulked down the soft plush chair the white-haired man had seated  
him in, "And what would they be?"  
  
Mr. Whittle, in his late forties and with his pale complexion, chuckled  
softly to himself, "You can either abandon the play, or you may continue  
with it." he said simply.  
  
But Mamoru knew more than that, there was a catch here, evident by the  
expression on Mr. Whittle's slightly wrinkled face.  
  
"And?" Mamoru asked in impatience and annoyance.  
  
'Wise,' Mr. Whittle commented to himself before he spoke, "Leave the  
play and you lose the points, and you are unexcused for the project, which  
in due in five days. Continue the play, you get the points. But with you as  
the only one left, I think you can get much more than you've bargained for."  
  
Mamoru nodded, interested, "And how am I supposed to do that, without a  
cast?"  
  
The old man looked him straight in the eye, "Then get one, either from  
this university or not, and continue."  
  
===  
  
Mamoru gulped, simply because of the points he would lose and the project,  
whose starting date had began weeks ago. He didn't even know what that  
project was!  
  
And the only ones he could turn to were...  
  
He saw the Hikawa Shrine in the distance.  
  
...them.  
  
Of course SHE would be with them.  
  
He walked faster and sweat began to form on the sides of his head. But,  
as if admitting defeat from an unknown race of sorts, he stopped.  
  
'Okay, so you got me.'  
  
There were so many people he could have asked for help from. There were  
Motoki and his buds, Karl, Jo, Rey, Ben, and all of the other students he  
had tutored before. In other words, they were countless. Many of them were  
much better actors than the senshi, but of course, he chose them, or  
rather, chose her--hey!  
  
But that wasn't all...  
  
He could have easily lost those points; after all, he was good in all  
his other subjects and courses, and he could have easily caught up. He had  
a good scholarship. And he could finish ANY project in physics within ONE  
day. So why the hassle?  
Mr. Whittle's words echoed in his mind.  
  
"Then get one, either from this university or not, and continue."  
'Either from their university, or not.'  
'Or not...'  
  
He sighed in admittance; those two words had triggered possibilities  
in his heart. After all, every second with his Usako was precious, right?  
He gulped, once again, and blushed (!) in guilt. Acting innocent wasn't  
easy to do.  
  
The MAIN reason he was frustrated was because getting the girls to  
make Usagi join them was going to be DIFFICULT. And he was nervous, dead  
nervous. How could he do those with his feelings going out of control?  
'Well? So what? I deserve to feel this way don't I? It's just normal!'  
he huffed in annoyance as he reached the front porch of the Hikawa Shrine.  
Walking closer, he took a peek and listened intently, wanting to find out  
if SHE was there...  
~~~  
"So, how does it feel, knowing who you were and who you are supposed to  
be?" Makoto asked, chomping on a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"I don't know. Fine? Obligated?" Rei replied as she nibbled onto her  
cookie, "I missed the old days, but they were pretty difficult, you have to  
admit. But I think things may go well, considering how we did last time."  
  
The girls were at Rei's temple, the Hikawa Shrine. They were having  
their snacks while talking about their new responsibilities and alter egos.  
  
Minako examined the chips in her cookies, "Things will be fine, I mean  
look, just yesterday I learned about my new attack, 'Crescent Beam,  
Shower.' And, hey, we have Tuxedo Kamen on our side."  
  
'And that mysterious lady,' everyone added quietly.  
  
Ami nodded, "But we should not overlook our true mission, to protect  
Usagi-chan. We've been closer for the past few days; Mako, here has  
practically bonded with her. And I therefore concur that it's only logical  
if the rest of us would get to know her more, considering the possibilities  
of Cardian attacks, I mean. According to my calculations, a Cardian will  
attack places with one thousand or more people. Places were Usagi usually  
is. I made a chart to prove my hypothesis--"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
(Sweatdrop) -_-;  
  
Makoto turned to the gang, "Well, we'll be meeting her later, and I  
want you, Mina-chan and Rei-chan, to join us. It's a good chance to get to  
know our golden-haired friend more. And not just because it's our duty, but  
because she was, and will once again be, our friend," she pointed out.  
  
~~~  
  
'So, she's not there, that's good,' Mamoru thought as a mixture of  
relief and disappointment coursed through him. But just the mere sight of  
the senshi made him gulp in tenseness.  
  
"Well, here goes," he said before knocking on the doors.  
  
~~~  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Rei stood up, "Who can that be?"  
She took big steps to the white-washed ancient doors of the shrine,  
"Mamoru, this is a surprise! Are you here to visit m--mrrmph!"  
  
Makoto smiled as she dunked four cookies into Rei's mouth, "What brings  
you here, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru, who looked nervous, relaxed and gave them a broad smile,  
"Konichiwa Mako-chan, how's Senshi life?"  
  
"Fine, fine! We're getting used to it, especially with the fact that...  
Oh, heck I'm babbling! Wait! Not to be rude, but, is that what you came  
here for?"  
  
Mamoru put a hand at the back of his jet-black head, "Actually, there's  
something else... I need you guys to do me um... err... a favor."  
  
"What favor?" Rei, who miraculously dislodged the four cookies from her  
mouth, asked blithely. She gave Makoto dagger-like glares.  
  
"Come in!" Makoto invited.  
~~~  
  
"So, you need participants for your play?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah, you see, because of cast problems, our group broke up. And I was  
left to deal with our project. I need you girls to help me."  
  
"What's the play, anyway? Because that would be the main foundation  
for--"  
Ami stopped herself and noticed the glares she received from her friends.  
  
Mamoru gave a laugh, "It's called, 'Snow White,' Ami-chan."  
  
Minako stood up, "That means, if I join, I'll automatically be Snow  
White! I'm the best actress in the whole wild world y'know."  
  
Sweatdrops appeared behind her friends' backs as she continued her  
obliviously with her slightly wobbly posture and her pretty smile.  
  
"One more thing, Minako," Ami pointed out, "Snow White has--"  
  
"Black hair, ebony black," Makoto finished for her. 'Besides,' she  
thought, 'you're not exactly the best actress in the world, much less this  
group.'  
  
Minako gave them a smug look, however, still holding her pose,  
"So I'll wear a wig!"  
  
Some of the girls sighed and rolled their eyes while Ami buried her  
face in her hands, shaking it.  
  
~~~  
  
'My "mission" is almost complete, hopefully, they won't notice a thing,'  
Mamoru thought as he prepared to leave. The girls were a good part in his  
life, always happy and bright. They were a comedic sight to be seen  
whenever one feels down, a group of mood lifters. Now, he felt refreshed.  
  
They had all agreed to join the play, and he felt relieved. 'At least  
they haven't suspected anything,' he added. His minor problem was cleared,  
but the major task lay ahead, for he wouldn't be in content without finding  
out if *she* would be joining.  
  
One more step...  
  
He cleared his throat, "Girls, I hate to leave, believe me, but I still  
have more things to do. I really should be going."  
  
The group stood up, "Sure, we wouldn't want to get in your way," Makoto  
remarked with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Thanks for the visit," Ami smiled, "it was nice having you around."  
He grinned a response, "No, thank YOU, for volunteering to help me. I don't  
what I could have done without you, senshi."  
  
"No problem," Rei replied.  
"So, I guess we'll see you around," Minako said while leading him to  
the door with the others.  
  
"Yes, this Wednesday at four," he commented. As he was on his way to  
the door, his mind signaled his cue, and he felt the uncomfortable pounding  
of his heart in his chest. 'Come on Mamoru, just one sentence, you can do  
it...' he encouraged himself as he bit his lip.  
  
This is it.  
  
He turned around, 'Oh, I pray I won't get caught,' he thought quickly  
as he spoke so to erase the anticipating looks on the girls' faces.  
  
"Hey, you can ask any other *friends* of yours to join if they want to.  
We'll be needing more participants."  
  
There, finished.  
  
He took a deep breath and turned around, walking off as quickly as he  
could, 'Please grant that I won't be caught off guard, I hope I won't get  
caught.' he prayed silently.  
  
But Makoto's words pried the lid off, "In other words, you're asking us  
to make Usagi-chan join, right? Don't worry we'll help-ow!"  
  
He froze dead in his tracks and threw his clenched fist in the air,  
silently cursing himself. So they knew it all along! "I knew this wouldn't  
be easy," he muttered angrily as he turned and saw Makoto lying limp on the  
floor. Rei must have hit her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mamoru-kun, don't sweat it! We all know how you feel!  
Have you been wanting to say that since the start of the discussion?"  
Minako said with cute contour eyes while waving at him clumsily.  
  
His cheeks were now tainted with a slight red and a sweatdrop appeared  
behind his head as Rei knocked Minako unconscious too.  
"Heh, he," Rei said as she began to pull the two bodies inside. "Well,  
good-bye Mamoru-kun, have a nice day!" she bade him before vanishing behind  
the temple doors.  
  
Ami just gave him a sheepish grin, "Don't worry, Mamoru-san. I truly  
understand how you feel. After all, who could not love a girl like Usagi?"  
then she waved, following Rei inside the temple.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh well, here goes," Makoto whispered discreetly as the she turned to  
Usagi's direction, Ami in tow. School had just ended, and the students were  
slowly filing out of their so-called "torture" known as classrooms. The two  
walked slowly as Minako joined them.  
  
"How's everything?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's happened yet," Ami answered.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Makoto suddenly yelled out, surprising the two out  
of their wits. Nervousness was evident, and success was their goal.  
However, they didn't know if they would be able to convince their friend to  
join the play. Especially if -when- she finds out who was directing it...  
  
Usagi headed over to them in casual strides, trying her best not to  
trip, "Hi, guys? What's up?" was her bubbly reply.  
  
"Well, we're going to be pretty busy soon," Makoto said, smiling.  
  
"It was supposed to be, 'Nothing much, but we're going to be sort of  
busy soon,'" Minako whispered quietly in Makoto's ear, stressing about the  
script they had made at the meeting they had yesterday.  
  
"It's all the same!" Makoto snapped back.  
  
"Oops, he-he."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
Ami gently nudged Minako; "It's your turn."  
  
Minako brightened in realization, "Oh, yeah. We're going to be joining  
a play."  
  
"Really?" Usagi squealed in delight as her eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"Yes, and it's called 'Snow White.' Unfortunately, we need more people  
to complete the cast, and, well, we need someone who is... capable and  
willing," Ami remarked, puzzling over her own words.  
  
'Forget about the silly script,' Makoto thought angrily, "Okay, I need  
to be blunt, we want you to join the play."  
  
Ami and Minako gasped behind her, wondering what Usagi's reaction would  
be.  
  
"Wow, that's way cool!"  
  
All sighed in relief.  
  
  
"Now wait a minute!"  
  
All of the senshi took in sharp breaths as they saw Natsumi heading  
their way. She strode with the dangerous aura somewhat like that of a cat  
that had heard the scuttling noise of a mouse nearby.  
  
"Are you telling me that all of you are joining a play?" she asked, her  
eyes glaring at Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna be the star!" Usagi said as sweatdrops began to  
appear on the heads of her friends.  
  
"Ha! There's no way anyone would be stupid enough to let you join their  
play!" Natsumi automatically replied. 'Now here's a chance to prove that  
I'm better than this silly Odango Atama,' she thought, her eyes narrowing.  
"So, who's the director of the play?"  
  
The girls nervously darted looks at each other.  
  
"Why, you don't have to know Natsumi. After all, it's the roles we all  
vie for, right?" Ami surprisingly asked the group.  
  
Natsumi, sensing the hesitant atmosphere, asked again suspiciously,  
"Who is the director? Are you hiding something? I don't think I, and, yes,  
even Usagi here, like secrets."  
  
Makoto easily reflected Usagi's reaction once she told her WHO the  
director was, and she knew she would be making things worse if she  
prolonged the little game of 'guess who?' She just hoped things wouldn't  
get worse between her and Mamoru...  
  
She sighed, giving up, "Fine, Chiba Mamoru's going to direct the play.  
And for all I know, he's going to play the prince too."  
  
"WHAT? THAT BAKA MAMORU?" Usagi shrieked, her face horrified.  
  
As the girls turned their nervous looks toward Usagi while Natsumi  
suddenly shrunk against the tree behind her and a dreamy look spread itself  
quickly on her face. Her eyes seemed to turn into miniature hearts as a  
soft, breathless sigh escaped her lips, "Mamoru-kun?...!"  
  
"You know him?" Minako asked Usagi, a false innocent smile on her face.  
Ami groaned as Makoto jabbed Minako in the ribs. ("Ow!")  
  
Usagi stormed over, pacing and turning listlessly, "Of course I do,  
he's the most arrogant, conceited... Wait! I thought you saw us argue last  
week!"  
  
"We did?" Minako asked nervously once again, and this time, Makoto hit  
her HARD.  
  
Fortunately Usagi didn't notice a thing; she was busy in a small world  
of her own. The expressions passing her face were unreadable, just like the  
blur of quick emotions flashing in her eyes.  
  
She soon turned to them with a determined grin, "Don't worry, I'll make  
it through this play without him bothering me! And I'll shove all his  
taunting remarks in his conceited face!"  
  
This time, sympathetic paintings were cast on the worried girls' faces.  
And once again, the atmosphere of the conversation changed. A dark cloud  
hung above them. But then, Makoto suddenly smiled when she saw a delighted  
spark in Usagi's eyes, something unrevealed, which only meant...  
  
"Don't worry, I bet you'll enjoy this, Usagi-chan" she said knowingly  
and winked at the girls.  
  
The temporarily forgotten Natsumi emerged from the spacey stupor she  
had been in, her eyes darting towards them, "And I bet *I'LL* enjoy this  
too, I'm going to join."  
  
Ami's eyes widened, then narrowed in apprehension, "Um, of course,  
sure."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
~~~  
  
The pink room that finally lay still in the last vestiges of the  
vanishing sun was horribly disturbed when Usagi came barging in, carrying a  
stack of papers and holding them ever so tenderly, as if they were the most  
important sheets in the world.  
  
She plopped down on her bed with a soft 'thud' as she carefully  
examined the papers--which were actually the script given to her by the  
girls. They decided that she should have a look at it so to make things  
easier when they get their roles.  
  
'Oh, I hope I'll get Snow White... it's gonna be so cool, considering  
I'll probably get famous, even if Mamoru does get to be the prince.'  
  
She sighed and rolled on her belly. Now staring at the ceiling, she  
thought about Mamoru, putting every bit of modesty in it.  
'Okay, maybe he'd make a great actor, not that I'd care though. Maybe  
it's just the way he may treat me in this play. It's just that he ruins my  
mood always. Sometimes from good to bad, from happy to mad. But there are  
times when he makes me feel good things, from desperate to hopeful, from  
being down to glad... and there are those eyes...'  
  
Usagi blushed and found herself drifting from the main subject (and  
from modesty and sanity, no doubt!). She took the script and read it over  
and over...  
  
She finally finished and hugged the script to herself, "I'm sure I'd  
get Snow White anyway...maybe I should try memorizing some lines."  
  
She laughed out loud. Usagi? Her? Memorize? The names and the word just  
didn't match. She was known for her failing marks (sheepish grin) but  
*never* for memorizing.  
  
'But maybe this is a good way to start learning...'  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru gave the room another pace as he impatiently regarded the  
thoughts in his head, "Where the heck are they?" He had been walking around  
for who-knows-how-long (okay, so it was only five minutes, but, what  
gives?) but there was still no sign of them.  
  
He turned to the clock on the wall; it was only 3:45, why should he be  
mad? It wasn't like they'd arrive this early. But the suspense was killing  
him. The girls hadn't contacted him on Usagi's decision, and he HAD to know  
if she was to join.  
  
Despite the air-conditioned room, perspiration began to form on his  
forehead, and he wiped it off with a tense hand.  
  
She HAD to join, otherwise, all the effort and the anticipation had  
been for nothing. If she wouldn't maybe he should just drop the whole thing  
off...  
'Get a hold of yourself, Chiba. You're worrying yourself over nothing. You  
know the consequences...' he muttered to himself.  
  
"Come on you guys!"  
  
Voices! He strained to hear more as his heart pounded in anticipation.  
  
"WAAHH! Why did we have to go this EARLY anyway? It's not even four  
yet! I wanna eat some ice cream!"  
  
Yes!!! Remember Mamoru, keep yourself cool and composed...  
  
"Oh, Odango Atama! It's better to be early..."  
  
SHE'S HERE! SHE'S really, really HERE. ('So much for being cool and  
composed...')  
  
He walked slowly to the door as he heard a knock. He smiled to himself  
proudly and opened the door, only to be thrown down by Usagi.  
  
"Ow, Natsumi! Why'd you have to push me that hard!" she screamed while  
atop him.  
  
Mamoru grew red, she was on *top* of him, yet he knew she would never  
notice the effect on him. She was so close, and her scent was intoxicating  
him... oh... it felt good to be near her. It was a good thing her head was  
turned toward Natsumi, because at the time she sees what's underneath her,  
his small heaven would be gone. And he'd need to change back into the  
sarcastic person he pretended to be. He hated it, sort of. But now, he was  
contented in a seemingly peculiar way. Well, for now, he was enjoying every  
second of it...  
  
Usagi noticed the snickers barely escaping her friends' mouths and the  
horrified expression on Natsumi's face, 'Why? What was going on?' She heard  
a grumble beneath her and when she turned her head, she saw *him* below her.  
  
"EEK! What are you doing down there? You're so perverted Mamoru!"  
  
He gave her an amused grin, which was, by her standards, vastly  
irritating.  
  
'Here goes…' He put his hands below his head in a normal lying  
position, "The question, Tsukino Usagi, is, what are you doing on top of  
me?"  
  
She quickly jumped away from him, "Don't start with me, teaser! You  
know it wasn't my fault! I was pushed by--"  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Odango!"  
  
She wanted to strangle him and sock his jaw! She was seething as she  
turned around "One… two… three… four…" she began, trying to contain her  
anger.  
  
Mamoru smiled.  
  
Makoto helped him up, "Having fun?" she whispered.  
  
Her only response was a MUCH wider smile.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san," Ami said.  
  
"We're here and everything you wanted us to do have been accomplished,"  
Mina chided, giving him a wink.  
  
His eyes expressed a grateful 'thank you' and moved in the direction of  
the fuming Usagi, whose back was turned to them. He was immediately having  
the time of his life; he asked what he had done to deserve such a nice  
reward. And he had a feeling this was going to be fun... So, being nervous  
WAS worth something after all.  
  
He led the group toward a group of chairs and said, "What are you  
waiting for, Odango? The end of the world? Come on!" Usagi huffed past him  
and sat on one of the chairs in a sulking manner.  
  
Unfortunately, not all of them were readily seated.  
"Why hello, Mamoru. Nice seeing you here," a breathy and irritatingly  
disturbing voice interrupted his pleased thoughts.  
  
There's always a price to pay. Oh, yes there is.  
  
Mamoru sighed, turned and found himself face to face with Ginga  
Natsumi. He swallowed another sigh; this was the girl who had been  
mercilessly flirting with him for the past few weeks, something he really  
didn't like. Hiding in a corner, waiting for Usagi, and 'accidentally'  
meeting (he could have sworn she was following him) Natsumi with her  
breath-choking hugs wasn't a very pleasant daily cycle. Sure, she was  
nice... but there was one fine line between 'nice' and 'overboard.'  
  
"Hey, are you guys an 'item?' Whoa (shudder), I would have thought your  
taste in women were better, Mamoru!" Usagi had now found a very irritating  
way to get back at him.  
  
A very, very irritating way.  
  
He cringed.  
  
"No, silly! What the heck made you think of that?" he responded  
immediately. He calmed himself down with the surprised and nearly hurt  
expression she gave him.  
  
"Well, Odango, if you want to know, I DO have the BEST choice in women.  
And we're DEFINITELY not," he said looking at Natsumi with her pouting  
lips, "'an item.'" ('Whatever that truly means…')  
  
Usagi shrugged and turned around, unconsciously grumbling something.  
  
Mamoru breathed in relief, but his heart pounded quickly once again  
when he thought he heard Usagi say a small word that raised his very hopes  
up.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi stole a quick glance at who was once her mortal enemy as he  
discussed the agenda for the play. His black her glistened like a blade in  
the escaping rays of the sun, smooth and fine, his build made him seem  
quite a giant next to her, yet it looked just... so... right and tempting.  
And his eyes, those beautiful eyes, she'd want to stare at them for an  
eternity...  
  
What was happening to her? It was all happening too quick! One day, she  
would be so mad at him, then the next day, she would be imagining him in a  
not-so-angry way. He was her most hated enemy! Why, she could even recall  
calling him a 'conceited, two tongued jerk!'  
  
These days had been unusual themselves. Mamoru was as unreadable as an  
English book (well, to Usagi, anyway). Whenever they meet, there would be  
that emotion in his eyes that would vanish as quickly as they appeared.  
He'd change from Mr. Moody to Mr. Taunt. She didn't know what was happening  
to him.  
And as for her, it all began on that normal day, when they first met, a  
simple feud-she knew him as the world's most merciless teaser.  
  
But these unexplainable feelings she felt started that day when she was  
with Seijuurou, that day she first looked deep into his (Mamoru's) eyes.  
With those raging storms in his seas of midnight blue, she had felt  
trapped. And those weird intuitions and voices started...  
But what were they? These...things her heart was fingering with, she  
couldn't understand. After all, as she had said earlier, they were enemies,  
weren't they? She wasn't sure anymore.  
  
She was going to stop these thoughts and forget about him.  
  
She didn't have ANY feelings for him. Period. Probably friendship, but  
nothing more. He was still the jerk he was and she was the Odango Atama. No  
more, no else, nothing to be shown.  
  
'Yeah right! Whatever you say, Odango!' Mamoru's previous words echoed  
in her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru jumbled the pieces of paper slowly and repeated the ominous  
cycle of escaping some looks at Usagi. Oh, remembrance, she was so  
beautiful! (The word "Remembrance" had been an expression to him ever since  
he had recovered his memories; it had also been a word he used whenever  
angry) He had this gluttonous feeling whenever it came to her... But what  
was she thinking of?  
She had that angry, yet seemingly glad expression on her face. He just  
hoped she'd remain that way for some time. Getting to look at her without  
actually making her angry would be a better condition.  
  
He stared at the strips of paper in his hand; each had the names of the  
characters involved in the play. He had hopes for who he wished to get Snow  
White's role (very evident isn't it?). And he prayed to the One above that  
she would be Snow White. He wanted a chance, even if only for the play.  
  
"Okay, guys, here's the thing, we get to pick strips of paper from this  
box," he said, indicating the small red box he had in hand, "and the names  
on the paper would be the character you're going to present."  
  
Nods of understanding affirmed his questions and he set the box down,  
"Good luck, everybody." Good luck, Usagi.  
  
He stared as they put their hands in the box and began to pick the  
pieces of paper...  
  
Natsumi got hers then, and he noticed her eyes narrow. And for a split  
second, he thought he saw a flash enveloping her piece of paper. An  
enchantment?  
  
Usagi, who got hers next stared at the paper she was holding, and, like  
Natsumi's, it flashed too. She jumped back, surprised, and now had a  
wondrous look on her face. Natsumi began to grin slyly.  
  
'No, probably just my imagination,' he thought. 'Well, I hope she  
doesn't get...'  
  
Usagi shook her head incredulously, "The EVIL QUEEN? That's strange, I  
thought I got..."  
  
"Snow white! I got Snow White!" Natsumi shouted out in joy.  
  
He nearly fainted.  
  
~~~  
  
She was supposed to be the evil queen.  
  
Mamoru sighed. She didn't even look evil. And it was a good thing the  
queen was supposed to be beautiful in the beginning -at least he had the  
chance to admire her for real.  
  
She needed to look really sinister and dangerous, actually. But her  
face radiated the opposite. It still shone in innocence, and her eyes still  
sparkled beautifully, despite the black attire. She was an angel in  
disguise. The long black lace gown did her good, with the top held by a  
choker around her neck. A diamond lay in a solitary air in the middle. The  
bodice ended below her bosom, and the rest flowed out around her body with  
a slightly heavy weight. Her hair still remained in its odangos, and he  
thanked his Maker for that. And there was that small pout on her lips, for  
he knew how she hated the role. Her reaction earlier proved so. But,  
remembrance, she didn't know how her beauty vastly affected him.  
  
It would have been better if she wore white, it would make her look  
more like a princess, more angelic and innocent. But he was thankful for  
the black theme, for if it were the opposite, he wouldn't have controlled  
himself and would have started holding and kissing her by that time.  
  
Come to think of it, his hands were already aching to hold her right  
this moment...  
  
'STOP.'  
  
It was a week later, and things turned out great. All of them were  
prepared, and the dress rehearsals were going on, although more practices  
would be held. He had changed some parts in the original story, giving the  
prince more lines and making the two leading roles meet even before Snow  
White was banished from her castle. He needed to guide them, and the best  
way to do so is to be a model. The new script made the story more  
interesting, dramatic even.  
  
Natsumi was a great actress, no doubt. But her desire for the kissing  
scene was *more* than annoying. He truly wished that Usagi got the role  
instead.  
  
As for Usagi, she was a good actress too, which had been very  
surprising. The fact that she memorized all her lines was enough of an  
affirmation. She still had a hand full of klutz attacks, but other than  
that, she was fine. The only thing he hated was the fact that she had to  
put on the fake long nose at the end. It didn't suit her, but her irritated  
face was more than a great sight to admire: it was priceless.  
  
The others were also doing well, (okay, so Makoto didn't suit her role  
as a DWARF) and they caught up finely with everything. The play seemed to  
on the road to success.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
He turned and faced Natsumi, "Yes? Any problems?"  
  
"Well, since the play is about to end, why don't we take a walk  
together?"  
'Why not? After all, with the way I've been treating her last week, she  
deserves an apology. And this walk would be the best way to do it.' He  
thought, analyzing the condition of their relationship. He was feeling  
guilty with the way he had been treating her, and it would be better if  
they had a good talk. He gave one last look at Usagi.  
  
"Sure," he said simply.  
  
Natsumi brightened, and she practically wound herself around Mamoru's  
arm. She began dragging him towards the door.  
  
Well, uh...  
  
They passed Usagi and her friends in their way to the door. They were  
conversing with a couple. He strained to hear them...  
  
"Oh, sorry Gurio, but there are no more roles..."  
The boy in glasses proudly placed his arm on his chest, "I memorized all  
lines! Too bad. But don't worry Naru, once someone needs to be replaced  
around here, I would be the first one to substitute for them, just to prove  
that I can do LOTS."  
The brown-haired girl laughed, encircling her arms around the young  
mans waist, "Oh, Gurio, you don't need to. You're adorable yourself, with  
or without proof."  
  
"Ah, how sweet," Makoto said, "Don't worry Gurio, we'd inform you about  
substitution when needed."  
  
Mamoru smiled, they must be friends of the senshi. But he envied them,  
for they were happy with each other... they had no boundaries, nothing  
seized them apart. Whereas in his condition...  
  
"Hey look, it's Mamoru and Natsumi," he froze. He knew whose voice THAT  
was.  
  
"Er... yeah Usagi. Hehe." Minako.  
  
He turned and saw a fuming Usagi, a sight that contented him and made  
him at ease. For some reason, she was angry-and he only hoped that it was  
jealousy. She HAD to feel something!  
  
He smiled again and went out with Natsumi.  
  
"Yuck, they don't match," Usagi criticized, hands on her waist.  
  
Makoto's eyebrows rose, "Uh, huh. You really think so?"  
  
The group's attention turned to her, and they all leaned slightly  
closer to hear what Usagi would say.  
  
Usagi suddenly lost the serious, observing mode she had earlier and  
gave a smirk, "Come to think of it, they DO match! Both of them irritate me  
so much!"  
  
The girls let out hopeless sighs as they turned back to their previous  
conversations.  
  
~~~  
  
"Curse you, Chiba!" Ginga Seijuurou muttered under his breath as he  
watched both of the walking figures from the apartment's balcony.  
  
Down where Mamoru and Natsumi were talking animatedly.  
  
'Firstly, you try to gain Usagi's favor. And now, you're even involving  
Ann. You really want some competition, don't you?' he thought, grimacing.  
'Well, I won't give up without a fight.' He was determined.  
  
Natsumi was good company; she said many interesting things. And for  
that Mamoru was relieved. The topics they had caught his attention, and he  
enjoyed himself (although he still wished that it was *Usagi* he was  
talking to). He thought that she was a good deal better when she wasn't  
busy pining after him.  
They were chatting about a certain topic when they came to a halt before  
her apartment.  
  
"Okay, contented?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him, "Maybe..."  
  
Mamoru gulped. 'Well... uh, oh. Time to leave,' he thought nervously as he  
observed her well-evidently-wanting face.  
  
"So, I guess I'd go now. Bye," he quickly said and began to walk away,  
his pace soon getting faster.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Chiba?" a sleek, masculine voice  
stopped him.  
  
He turned and saw Seijuurou casually leaning on the now-open apartment  
door. His handsome frame was balanced naturally, seemingly attractive.  
There were lines of anger by his jaw, but the thin smile he showed them  
seemed to betray his set features-therefore giving Mamoru an annoying  
impression.  
  
Not wanting to arouse any fight or argument, he began, "Where else?  
Back to the auditorium, I-"  
  
"I knew that. But you won't go anywhere without receiving my message  
for you," he cut him off abruptly.  
  
"Seijuurou!" Natsumi insisted, "let's go inside."  
  
"You go inside, Nat. I'm going to follow shortly."  
  
Natsumi sighed in bewilderment, then went inside the apartment.  
  
Seijuurou turned his attention back to Mamoru, whose hands were crossed.  
  
"So what is it?" Mamoru asked simply, yet tersely.  
  
Seijuurou gave him a dangerous smirk, "I've tolerated your interrupting  
us for long enough, Chiba. First and foremost, you go on, carrying a torch  
for *my* Usagi, and you're lucky I'm patient enough not to do anything you  
might not find pleasant. And now, you even start pining after my girlfriend  
-I mean- my sister! Stop putting yourself in-"  
  
"She's just a friend."  
  
Seijuurou stopped, "What?"  
  
Mamoru's eyebrows rose cynically "I'm not 'pining' after your sister,  
and I definitely have no plans of going past that line…"  
  
Seijuurou stood, his handsome face looming closer, "You better not be,  
if you know what's good for you."  
  
~~~  
  
Ha!  
  
Mamoru was musing about the week before; their play was going to begin  
in an hour. But unlike the others, who were worrying about what may happen,  
he was thinking about the unpleasant encounter he had had with Seijuurou.  
The man was insane! He was so... possessive. Mamoru didn't want to deal  
with him.  
He had laughed in front of Seijuurou's face mockingly and went directly  
back to the auditorium, only to find out that the girls had gone home. That  
was one of the worst days of his life. Remembrance, he was so angry... and  
he didn't know why he felt it at such intensity. It was probably because  
Seijuurou freely thought that he could push him around. Seijuurou also  
suspected him easily. The man was peculiar.  
  
'Whatever, but I won't back down easily,' he thought, resolved.  
  
"You hoo! Baka Mamoru! Come back to Tokyo!" a voice interrupted his  
thoughts as two flailing hands covered his vision.  
  
"Hey, Odango!" he said good-naturedly looking down at her.  
  
"Humph!" was the automatic reply upon hearing the nickname. She then  
turned away, her arms crossed about herself, a smug look on her face, and  
then Mamoru got a good look at her. His breath caught in his throat. She  
was still wearing the same gown she had in the dress rehearsal, but now,  
she completely garbed. Together with the cloak, the light scepter, that she  
was swinging with her jeweled hand, and the tiara. Oh, she looked so  
enchanting...  
He backed from her, fearing he'd lose control. He'd taken so much effort  
into getting her to be here right now, and he didn't want anything wrong to  
happen. Nor did he want confusion to plague Usagi, and most especially, he  
didn't want their 'love and hate' relationship to end. Patience was a  
virtue, and distance kept things stable.  
  
"Odango, don't be mad. Hey, you actually look good for a change! But  
aren't you happy because you still have your odangos on? Although everyone  
will surely to call you 'Odango Atama' soon…"  
  
"ARGH! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" she yelled out her fists revolving in the air,  
"GOOD-BYE!"  
  
'Oh, no.' He quickly grabbed her wrist, "Wait, Odango. Gomen, I was  
just kidding," he grinned.  
  
She only peered at him.  
  
His laughing eyes greeted her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, raised her nose up high and turned away  
indignantly.  
  
But he caught her smile.  
  
Immediately, his earlier thoughts vanished into thin air. Not resisting  
the urge to go near her, he casually went nearer, "Look, Usagi… would you  
like-"  
  
"Mamoru, hello!" a silky, sultry voice interrupted his supposed offer.  
  
Both spun around to meet Natsumi, her hand enclosed in Seijuurou's.  
  
"Nice seeing you here, Chiba," he remarked dryly.  
  
Lines of tension began to form in Mamoru's jaw and he found himself  
clenching his fists, "Same here," he muttered.  
  
Seijuurou's eyes rested on Usagi, "Why, good afternoon, Usagi-chan. You  
look extremely wonderful and attractive, and what a pleasant-oof!"  
Natsumi, who looked very attractive herself, in a cream white and rose pink  
dress, had just elbowed him sharply. And Mamoru averted his irritated gaze  
to Usagi, who was blushing deeply. He felt his mind heat up in anger and  
slight jealousy.  
  
Soon, both noticed the…(er, eh) intimate way the two were holding  
hands, and Mamoru said, "For siblings, both of you seem *very* close."  
  
The two quickly released their holds on each other, "Oh, never mind  
him," Natsumi replied quickly, "I'm just nervous, and I need support."  
  
"You should have let me join as the prince, at least you wouldn't be  
that nervous," Seijuurou muttered icily.  
  
Mamoru tried to ignore him, he quickly took Usagi's hand, "Why don't  
we..."  
  
"Don't ask, sure," she replied quickly, darting a nervous glance at  
Natsumi, who was busily scolding a stubborn-looking Seijuurou.  
  
He nodded with a smile; and quickly, they fled.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're being too nice," Usagi said suspiciously, breaking the  
comfortable silence between them.  
  
She had been busy, adjusting the folds of her dress while he had  
admired her silently as they walked down the empty corridors when she asked  
the question.  
  
"My being silent makes me nice?" he asked innocently, continually  
enjoying the bliss of being near her... talking to her.  
  
She blushed, as if having difficulty in finding an answer, "Um... well,  
for one thing, you keep on smiling like a..."  
  
He laughed, "I always smile, especially when it comes to teasing a  
certain somebody." Keep distant, no, keep close... no keep REALLY close...  
oh, stop. She's here, that's what matters.  
  
As for Usagi, she didn't know why, but she smiled too. He was  
infectious. When he smiled, she felt like smiling too... and that was a bad  
thing, well... sort of. But it felt good.  
  
'Yet,' she added, 'I better keep distant.' But why? 'Because... because  
I want to. No, because... I feel confused once again. He changes like the  
weather. I definitely can't understand him.'  
  
"Odango! You're the one spacing out this time!"  
  
She snapped out, silently cursing herself for being assailable when it  
came to blushes, as she was reddening again, "Gomen," was all she was able  
to say, forgetting how to say offensive words.  
  
He laughed, but after noticing the troubled look on her features, a  
mask of worry replaced his amused grin, "Is something bothering you, Odang-"  
  
"What? Nothing's wrong!" she stammered quickly. Then she turned away  
and walked faster, leaving him behind.  
  
~~~  
  
"Look, Odango, was there something I said?" he asked, grimacing  
underneath-maybe he should listen to those voices in his head. He only  
needed to walk a few strides to catch up with her; after all, her dress was  
a little too heavy for her.  
  
He caught her wrist when she didn't reply.  
  
She then turned to him, flashing a nervous grin. 'For remembrance's  
sake, Usako, why do you have to be so stubborn and unpredictable at times?  
Do I irritate or confuse you? Whatever is the matter?'  
  
"Well?" he prompted her.  
  
"I'm..." she looked around, as if searching for clues, "I'm... nervous,  
aha!" she said, waving a hand carelessly in the air. "It's the play,  
Mamoru. He-heh, it worries me a lot, y'know."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
She then looked at him, as if accepting defeat, "Okay, so I know you  
don't believe me..."  
  
She now turned to see his searching eyes, and time seemed to stop  
short. It was because he saw her eyes, clouded eyes. But why do they seem  
so? Was there REALLY something troubling her?  
  
Or was it him?  
  
Darn it.  
  
"Hey you guys, we've been looking all over for you!"  
  
He turned and saw Makoto eyeing them mischievously. The other girls  
were behind her, each minding her own business, as Ami's hat was quite  
long, and the leggings Minako wore were quite itchy. He would have enjoyed  
the comedic sight, had he not felt Usako ease away from his grip and leave  
quickly. For when he looked back at her, she was gone.  
  
'What do I always do to push you away?'  
  
~~~  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
Of course she was nervous. She had been worrying about the play all  
day. That was the reason she came to Mamoru earlier. What if she had one of  
her klutz attacks? What if she forgot her lines? She thought that Mamoru's  
taunts would erase the nervousness away. And yes, he did, in a way she  
couldn't explain. But that was a small issue now, she entered another  
troublesome situation. It was HIM who made her apprehensive.  
  
Usagi leaned on the bathroom wall as she sighed. Why was he like that?  
Why? Mamoru, you baka, I hate you for doing this.  
  
The question still echoed in her mind when she heard the announcer say,  
  
"The play would be starting in ten minutes!"  
  
She sighed as she began to leave the comfort room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Quick, my wig!" Natsumi shrieked loudly, grabbing Minako's hand.  
  
The people backstage were in a hurried state, each minding a certain  
business of their own. Tension filled the atmosphere like a fire would, and  
panicked faces were seen everywhere.  
  
Mamoru sighed in apprehension as he tried to get the people to calm  
down (the cast didn't just consist of the girls, many people had offered to  
help). He walked over to Ami, who seemed to be the only one calm.  
  
"Having trouble, Mamoru-san?" she asked, smiling.  
  
He nodded silently, the incident with Usagi left him bothered and  
deeply disturbed, and the troubled people all the more added to his stress.  
He stared at Ami, as if begging for help.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, taking pity on him. She stood on a wooden crate  
and raised her voice, catching everyone's attention. She then told them how  
nervousness would make things worse and that there was nothing to be  
worried about; all of them were great actors. She then began on tips about  
calming themselves down.  
  
'Thanks Ami, I knew I could count on you,' he said silently, he was  
calming down, himself. After giving a silent prayer of thanks, he motioned  
for everyone to prepare.  
  
"Okay everybody, the play's going to start in five minutes, and I don't  
want you all to be nervous. Believe in yourselves," he said, staring  
intently at Usagi, who had just arrived, "because I believe in you."  
  
~~~  
  
Rei motioned Usagi to them as she saw the girl hurrying toward them.  
She had just finished the scene where the Evil Queen was supposed to order  
the best hunter to kill Snow White and give her heart to him. It was  
amazing!  
  
Usagi had somehow managed to go on without any trouble.  
  
"You were great," she whispered reassuringly. The blonde smiled back,  
"Thanks, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei noticed that Usagi was nervously scanning the back of the stage,  
and Rei smiled. She instantly perceived that she was looking for Mamoru.  
Something was certainly brewing between the two of them.  
  
Having found no one, Rei saw Usagi's somewhat relieved yet disappointed  
facial expression. Having nothing to say, she just kept quiet.  
  
Usagi, who had given up searching, turned back to Rei and sat down,  
"Are you really ready for your role, Rei-chan? I mean, I'm not that nervous  
anymore or anything, maybe you'd need my help. You see, I actually had to  
play a recorded tape over and over so that I could memorize my lines."  
  
Rei thought for a while, "Don't worry, Odango Atama, I'm perfectly  
fine. You see, I have experience," at seeing the girl wince at the mention  
of her nickname, she grinned. 'Ah, the old days...' She added, "Actually, I  
was hoping to have your role, Usagi."  
  
Usagi gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rei looked farther off into the distance, "You see, I always had the  
leading roles in every play we had in school. Most of my schoolmates  
admired me, and that was great. So, I prayed for a change in this play, you  
know, to be the bad guy. I guess I was given a different role, right?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rei-chan. I really wish you told me earlier, we could  
have traded roles."  
  
Rei smiled, "Nah, it's kind of cool. At least I get to have a new kind  
of experience, right?"  
  
"Actually, Rei-chan, I know how you feel. I really thought I'd get Snow  
White, and I even memorized her lines earlier!" Usagi commented, smiling  
sadly.  
  
Rei simply nodded, "That's okay, there will always be a next time."  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan. I enjoyed our rehearsals anyway. Hey, did you ever-"  
  
But Rei suddenly hurried out, pointing to the stage, "No time, Odango!  
You have to go back out there. It's the scene where you have to get mad at  
the hunter."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot!" she cried out, scrambling to her feet.  
She nearly tripped over herself, had not Rei helped her balance her fidgety  
frame.  
  
"Now that was very 'un queen-like'!" Rei said, laughing.  
  
Usagi gave her a small glare and ran off, she soon returned, though.  
She forgot her tiara. And after Rei's continuous laughter, she returned to  
the stage.  
  
~~~  
  
'Who was she looking for?' Mamoru asked himself as he observed the two  
girls from a curtained wing above. He had discovered about the trouble he  
was causing Usagi and had chosen to just admire the girl from a distance.  
He didn't want her to suddenly leave like she did earlier.  
  
He saw her leave clumsily and head for the stage. He smiled and turned  
towards the other side of the railing, smiling as he began to watch her act  
below.  
  
~~~  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Simply elegant.  
  
A smile curled on Seijuurou's lips as he watched the play proceed.  
Hidden as he was in the shadows, he was clearly enjoying the play. His eyes  
followed Usagi's every move, as if she was the only one in the play. The  
girl, although awkward and clumsy as she seemed at times, to him was an  
enigma. Her eyes surpassed the others he had seen at great length. If only  
he was the one who had the prince's role, and Usagi, the princess, things  
would have been better. And he had a certain feeling of admiration and  
attraction to her, and he wanted to get to know her more. This was a nice  
challenge for him.  
  
Of course, what ever is a challenge without obstacles?  
  
Chiba proved to be a very great rival. Seijuurou didn't know what the  
girl meant to him yet, or how the man was going to deal with it. But he  
knew that he simply had to get rid of him soon.  
  
But for people like him, soon meant *now.*  
  
He chuckled softly to himself as a card materialized before him. Taking  
the card into his white hand, he swung his long legs and walked cautiously  
outside.  
  
He raised his hand and his intricate flute appeared in his hand. He  
released the card and let it float in the air silently. A transformation  
occurred and his alien form replaced the handsome, pale man he represented.  
And with gentle, yet very dangerous ease, he placed the flute against his  
lips and played a soft melody.  
  
A flash of light can be seen from a distance.  
  
~~~  
  
Natsumi smiled as she went backstage, only a few more scenes and the  
play would be a success! Of course, there would be the last scene, the  
kissing scene. Throughout all the weeks they had practiced, Mamoru somehow  
managed to avoid getting kissed. Was he shy? But later, things would  
change, and everything would be perfect.  
  
She powdered herself and prepared for the scene where she got to bite  
the poisonous apple. After fixing herself up, she quickly headed for the  
sidelines.  
  
There, she found Mamoru and the rest of the main cast. All of them were  
waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Natsumi! You were great!" Usagi yelled.  
  
She regarded the girl with a cold stare and went in Mamoru's direction.  
Somehow, the latter noticed the way she had treated Usagi, and moved away  
in what Natsumi supposed was irritation.  
  
'Oh great,' she thought sarcastically air as she drew nearer. But her  
intentions were interrupted when she heard Minako gasp.  
  
"Er, Mamoru, I don't remember practicing with a clown..." she said  
steadily.  
  
"Hey guys, look! The clown's wrecking the stage!" Usagi said, pointing  
a finger towards the center of the dais.  
  
They all turned and indeed saw a clown moving restlessly at the stage,  
yet they immediately knew that it wasn't there to entertain.  
  
It was there to destroy.  
  
~~~  
  
Natsumi immediately recognized the power within the clown. A cardian!  
She should have known! Seijuurou was having one of his jealous fits again,  
but why now? Her plans would be ruined, and she should immediately put a  
stop to it.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru cursed under his breath as he realized that the clown wasn't  
just an ordinary jester. His eyes indicated that it was a cardian, and  
Ami's nod verified his conclusion.  
  
It was all the more dangerous; they had to get everybody to safety!  
His mouth dropped when he saw Natsumi heading for the cardian, what was she  
thinking? He immediately ran after the girl.  
  
As he was on his way, he heard her speaking, "Baka! Look, come back  
later. Let us finish the play first."  
  
Mamoru shook his head with ironic mirth. She was trying to talk to the  
cardian! He then noticed that the cardian was preparing to attack Natsumi.  
"Look, it's me, Ann! Don't you recognize me?"  
  
He thought that Natsumi was having a nervous disorder or something  
else. She was putting her life on the line! And there she was, talking  
about other names, which he clearly didn't understand, as if nothing was  
going to happen at all.  
  
"Natsumi, get out of there!" he shouted.  
  
Natsumi turned to him; she was smiling (at the thought of Mamoru trying  
to save her), "Don't worry, Mamoru. I can handle this!"  
  
Just as she was about to turn back to the cardian, it blasted her.  
Mamoru was instantly angered: the cardian was doing too much. But the  
blast's impact on Natsumi sent her hurling in his direction, making her  
land on top of him.  
  
Natsumi was still conscious, thankfully. But Mamoru saw the intuitions  
flashing in her eyes. "Oh, Mamoru..."  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Er, Natsumi... what are you doing?" he asked as he saw her lips furrow  
up. "Maybe you should get to safety, after all, you ARE Snow White."  
  
But she didn't seem to have heard, for her face still hovered over his.  
'Uh, oh...' he thought. All knew that he had hoped for someone else's kiss,  
not hers, that she was a friend to him. And clearly, this girl thought a  
whole new idea.  
  
'Oh, Lord,' he thought seriously, 'get her off me...'  
  
His prayer was thankfully heard, as Natsumi was knocked off him. The  
cardian seemed to love hitting the girl. And for once, he was grateful for  
his enemy. He smiled, wiping his forehead. He quickly got up and turned to  
see if Natsumi was all right, and to his great surprise, the girl was  
missing.  
He smiled, knowing that she was safe. But his smile faded into a scowl as  
he saw Usagi in the distance, still in danger.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi watched in amazement as the people hurried past her. The...  
monster was taking some of the audience's energies. But the peculiar thing  
was, it seemed like she encountered events like this every week.  
  
She opened herself to reality when she remembered her experience when  
they were in the modeling agency. She shuddered at the memory and turned to  
hide somewhere.  
  
But when she turned, the sight of two aliens arguing above her greeted  
her. Apparently they didn't notice, or even if they did, didn't  
acknowledge her.  
  
"Why the heck did you take me from him?" the female alien asked angrily  
(so... she *wasn't* hit after all).  
  
"You're asking me that insolent question when you were practically  
KISSING that man?" the other countered, equally enraged.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked indignantly "... Oh, augh!" she suddenly said,  
as she put her hands around herself, moaning in pain.  
  
"Ann!" the male one said in concern.  
  
Usagi watched in perplexity when a hand grabbed her arm; she turned and  
saw "Mamoru!"  
  
He was clearly angry, "What are you doing here? Why are YOU still here?  
Don't you know how dangerous it is for you?"  
  
She yelled back, irritated, "Well, for your information, I was already  
going to take cover when those two aliens - Wait, why do you even care-"  
  
"I don't have time for this," he cut in curtly, his eyes not meeting  
hers. "You have get to safety," he said, practically dragging her off.  
  
She didn't try to anger him anymore, for she was seeing a whole new  
side of him. He was very serious, and he appeared to really care for her  
safety. She was surprised. Was he that angry because she had remained in  
open danger?  
She felt pain in her arm where he held her, "Ow!" she whimpered.  
  
He didn't seem to heed her, he continued to keep his hold on her. He  
stopped, as if looking for something. Usagi eyed him curiously, what was he  
thinking?  
  
He then brought her in front of the broom closet. "Here," he said  
flatly. "You stay here and don't, I repeat, DON'T come out, unless it's  
safe. I don't want to lock you in to do so. Do you hear me?"  
  
She nodded quickly as he practically pushed her inside the dark  
opening. He closed the door and left her there, wondering about his actions.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is everything all right?" Makoto heard Mamoru say as he emerged from  
the back of the stage, looking upset.  
  
"Yes, of course" she replied. "But we have to transform now, for only  
the cast and maintenance crew are fine. Our audience are in major trouble!"  
  
The rest of the girls nodded.  
  
In a matter of minutes, holographic lights filled the spot, and the  
Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask stood in their places.  
  
~~~  
  
Sailor Mars produced a strip of paper, and after chanting a few words,  
pierced it on the forehead of the clown. The cardian became temporarily  
dazed by it and staggered into different directions.  
  
"Way to go, Mars." Venus complimented.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled, satisfied. But the cardian became enraged; it  
lashed out, firing blasts at them. All of them ran off, but most of them  
were hit.  
  
"Oh, gosh... that hurts!" Mars yelped.  
  
"Ditto!" Jupiter replied.  
  
In the distance, they heard Tuxedo Mask groan.  
  
Sailor Mercury's voice cut through the air, "Guys, look out!"  
  
They both looked above, suddenly catching sight of the cardian. It rose  
about them, suddenly seeming bigger. Both of their breaths caught in their  
throats as the figure loomed before them, smiling menacingly.  
  
Both of them cringed in fear.  
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was having difficulty aiming his sword at the  
cardian's back - it moved too much. It was precariously circling the two  
scouts. He knew that by one wrong move, he could accidentally hurt, if not  
kill, one of the two girls. He growled in frustration as the clown took one  
more step to its right. He realized that it was on the verge of attacking.  
Pain seared his right arm after that, and he let out a small grunt. He then  
tried to focus on the monster.  
  
Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes, trying to find a plan. Backing away was  
of no use-the clown was very quick-and it might result in a much worse  
situation. She knew that Mars was getting frantic. 'No, it can't be over  
yet...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Jupiter, look!"  
  
As it had from the past weeks, a crescent blade went past the clown,  
confusing it. All heads turned up to see a figure clad in white standing on  
an aisle wing.  
  
"Another one of their evil minions, I suppose?" the lady asked, in a  
voice non but too familiar. She jumped down and crouched beside the two  
with definite grace. This won renewed determination for both of them, and  
they had now resolute expressions on their faces: they trusted her.  
  
Although unseen, the mysterious person seemed to smile under her cloak.  
She then took out two more of her blades. But this time, both were larger,  
and under her silent command, both flared out with magic. White fire  
resembled the light emitted by both of the blades.  
  
"Moon Crescent Blade, Strike!" she ordered, and flung the two blades in  
the direction of the clown.  
  
It hit the clown squarely, but surprisingly, it didn't die. It was only  
hurt and was at present paralyzed.  
  
"Crescent Beam Shower!"  
  
"Shabon Spray Freezing!"  
  
The two combined attacks kept the cardian rooted in its place, and the  
girls nodded to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
He smiled and drew his sword, running toward the cardian and finishing  
it off.  
  
~~~  
  
"That was great," Sailor Venus commented as she helped Jupiter stand up.  
  
"Uh, huh. But that was a close call, too. And if it weren't for..."  
  
Silence rested upon the group as they all turned to the lady who saved  
them. She allowed them a smile, and leapt off with speed. But just as she  
was about to vanish through the roof, Sailor Mercury called out,  
  
"Wait! We need to know your name."  
  
The figure stopped and turned to them, eyes nearly visible.  
  
"I am the Moonlight Lady, and I will be here to help. That's all I can  
say for now," was the soft reply.  
  
"Thank you," Tuxedo Mask spoke as he nodded, regarding her thoughtfully.  
  
The Moonlight Lady simply nodded back, acknowledging their -his-  
gratitude, and then she disappeared, right into the moonlight.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, an alien cursed in the distance.  
"Next time..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Is she okay?" Usagi urged Ami as she checked Natsumi's condition.  
It was after the incident, and as the others tended to the weary audience,  
the cast was backstage, discussing about the trouble caused by the cardian  
on the play. Mamoru thought that it was a good thing the others assigned  
for the intermission was out on the stage.  
  
Back to their conversation, Natsumi had been surprisingly weak,  
considering the fact that she had gotten off to safety earlier. Mamoru  
concluded the blast that had hit her to be the reason of her sudden  
weakness.  
  
"She's going to be all right," Ami confirmed.  
  
He had gone to the broom closet earlier too, meaning to apologize to  
Usagi for his rash behavior. But darkness only greeted him when he had  
opened the closet door; there was no one inside. He supposed that the girl  
was avoiding him. But that can be handled later.  
  
As for the present, the cast was having problems: big problems. After  
all, Natsumi was out of condition; and it was not like he hadn't been hit  
by the cardian too. He was actually lucky he was able to destroy it with  
his sword earlier. Come to think of it, he wondered how he had managed to  
eliminate it, with one of his arms biting in pain. Now, they were out of  
leading roles.  
He bit his lip; this was something to really worry about. They needed to  
finish the play. There should be something they could do... after all, he  
did want to see the play a success. He then turned to the discussion.  
  
"What do we do?" Minako asked worriedly.  
  
"Wait," Rei voiced, looking up thoughtfully. "I have an idea...  
Good, he thought as he watched them from afar.  
  
"Usagi, you told me you had memorized Snow White's lines earlier,  
right?"  
Usagi nodded sheepishly. Mamoru just grinned; he liked the idea forming in  
his mind... He then frowned, remembering the incident he had with her  
moments ago. He REALLY had to apologize to her.  
  
"And is Gurio still around here?"  
  
"Hai, I'm here. Why, what are you thinking of?" prodded the boy.  
  
Rei smiled, "I'll tell you later. Lei-chan," she turned towards one of  
their friends, "do we have a blonde wig over there?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed, smacking her hands together.  
  
Mamoru leaned closer, straining to hear her. This was getting  
interesting...  
  
"Okay, here it is," Rei started.  
  
"Usagi, since you've actually memorized Snow White's lines. You take  
Snow White's place. Take Natsumi's black wig."  
  
Mamoru smiled when he saw Usagi blush, admiring her. Behind him,  
Natsumi scowled.  
  
"So," Rei continued, "I'll replace the queen's role. I have scanned  
Usagi's lines a few minutes ago. And I pretty much know what she was  
supposed to say. Lei, I'll take the blonde wig. Meanwhile, Usagi, style the  
wig up in your 'odangos.'"  
  
Everyone laughed as Usagi gave a smug look and left the room with Lei.  
But they all knew that she was smiling inside. 'Usako...' Mamoru thought as  
his eyes followed her retreating figure.  
  
"Gurio, you take my place as a dwarf. You'd barely speak anyway," Rei  
concluded.  
  
"Good idea, Rei-chan," Ami remarked. "But, just a minute. Who's going  
to replace Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru started to speak, intending to tell them that he could still  
act. But instead, a sound of pain escaped his lips for his arm twitched and  
ached. Words of irritation filled his mind as he sat back down. He knew  
what they were thinking, and admittedly, they were right: as much as wanted  
to do so, he couldn't do it.  
  
Rei shook her head softly.  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted their talk.  
  
"Do you need anyone to substitute for him?"  
  
They all turned and saw Seijuurou in the doorway.  
  
Mamoru's mouth dropped open.  
  
~~~  
  
"You think you can do this?" Rei asked Seijuurou as she gave him  
another dark wig.  
  
"I *know* I can do this," he replied steadily. He just had to take a  
glance at the script, and all were memorized and taken care of.  
  
She quickly glanced at Mamoru, who had recently joined Natsumi in the  
"scowling department," as Makoto would say. 'I'm sorry, Mamoru-san...'  
  
Usagi came, clad in the sleeveless white outfit Natsumi had worn  
previously, "Rei-chan, I don't think I can do this... I might fall of, or  
forget my lines, or trip and make the people laugh, or--" she babbled  
nervously.  
  
Rei patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. You won't Odango Atama; I've  
seen the effort you put in this play. And believe me, I think you can do  
this."  
  
Usagi gave her a shaky smile at the encouragement, "Wish me luck."  
  
Rei laughed, "I wish you won't klutz out, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi took it as her wish for luck and ignored the joke in it. She  
turned to Seijuurou, and gave a deep breath "So, are you ready,  
Seijuurou-san?" she asked nervously.  
  
He smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, exactly  
duplicating what a prince would do, "Of course, Usagi-chan."  
  
Rei heard Mamoru say a whammy far off.  
  
Usagi giggled, enlightened, and pulled her hand away, "Uh... good luck!"  
  
"Good luck to you, too, Snow White," he answered, smiling. But he  
quickly turned away when he received the look Natsumi gave him.  
  
Usagi then took one last deep breath and went in the direction of the  
stage. But soon, she turned her head, "Oh, and Rei-CHAN?"  
  
Rei turned to regard her, "Yes?"  
  
"You're wearing my odangos, too."  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru was FUMING.  
  
'Stop,' he told himself. He had been saying words that are  
non-to-pleasant for the past few minutes. 'Stop saying those words, Chiba.  
I order you!' he knew what he had been saying wasn't very nice, and he  
tried to stop the habit.  
But his hands were clenched white and his teeth gritted in fury. 'Who  
could blame me?'  
  
'You have no right, Chiba Mamoru: you mean nothing to her. You're her  
greatest tormentor and you always confuse her. And if you really want to  
know, you had just scared the heck out of her earlier,' he reminded himself.  
He wanted to be the one to hold and kiss her, but seemingly, his enemy was  
the one who replaced him to do so. And he was dead enraged and jealous. If  
only he hadn't been hit by the cardian...  
  
Yet, he remained that way, sans the bad-word part. He had his arms  
crossed and was sitting on a stool, glaring at the stage: especially at the  
man who came in and out every now and then.  
  
He did enjoy the play: he was pleased with everything, the rehearsals,  
the jokes and the laughter. But just thinking that this man was going to  
kiss HIS Usako soon was too much. He would be assured if he knew that he  
meant something to Usagi, but that thought was as unsure as the weather.  
  
And to top it all, Seijuurou would flash him a triumphant grin every  
now and then.  
  
'Come on now Mamoru, you're not being yourself...' he thought as  
threats came to his mind.  
  
He sighed in admittance and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
'The end is coming up soon, good,' he thought later.  
  
But so was the kiss at the end of that scene.  
  
Mamoru sighed remorsefully: he couldn't take it. And Seijuurou seemed  
to be throwing the fact in his face. 'Oh, please let this be a  
nightmare...' he thought desperately.  
  
"How's your arm, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
He looked up and saw Minako, he smiled, "It's doing fine, thank you,"  
he turned to his healing arm. "I don't know, but I think I'm healing faster  
than normal," he voiced out.  
  
Minako laughed, "Of course, silly. You're a warrior; one that can  
control magic-it comes naturally. All of us, senshi have it."  
  
He stared at her, gaping.  
  
She placed her arms on her hips, "Am I supposed to take that as an  
insult?" she asked, her pretty face pretending to be hurt.  
  
Mamoru looked shocked, "N-No! I mean, I was surprised at first. But  
then again, you, of all scouts, have the best experience. I mean,  
considering you were Sailor V," he covered quickly, sweating.  
  
She tipped her head up, her index finger pointing above, "Ha! That's  
right! Anyway, I hope your arm becomes well enough for later."  
Mamoru's head shot up, what did she mean?  
  
His eyes questioned hers as she smiled knowingly, then she walked off.  
'Well, trust the senshi to be unpredictable...' he thought bitterly as he  
saw her speaking with the girls.  
  
"Oh look, it's about to end!' a girl squealed excitedly.  
He ruefully covered his ears.  
  
"Seijuurou, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Natsumi's voice shot up.  
  
He saw Usagi, looking troubled and Natsumi, who was dragging Seijuurou  
away. His eyes lit up mischievously.  
  
"Oh no..." Usagi remarked. She turned to the girls "Guys, what are we  
going to do? We can't chase after them. Natsumi's look is enough to kill!"  
  
The girls nodded, as if knowing in advance that it was going to happen.  
And Mamoru saw the naughty looks on their faces. 'Well what do you know...'  
He smiled, checking on his arm, 'Oh thank you...' he sang in his head.  
  
Immediately, all the anger and desperation in his mind seeped away.  
This was going to be great. 'I am never going to forget this...'  
  
Minako came from behind him, "No problem, girl! Mamoru here will  
replace him. After all, he IS the original prince."  
  
~~~  
  
'I don't know about this...' Usagi thought, blushing and stole a glance  
at Mamoru. She had been nervous twice times earlier, but this was the  
worst. She didn't need to worry about having clumsiness attacks: she was,  
after all, just going to be kissed. But WHY HIM?  
  
She built up her courage and met his eyes, her own expressing this  
message, 'Are you trying to torment me again or something?'  
  
He smiled, his eyes laughing once more, 'What do you think?'  
  
In his mind, Mamoru promised to lay off her for later. This was to good  
a time to keep away. Oh, but remembrance, he barely managed to breathe.  
Still and all she was wearing a beautiful WHITE gown, and just as he had  
said earlier, she looked better. She was an angel.  
  
She tried her best to say "Baka," angrily before lying down the wooden  
bed, but there was laughter in her voice, and Mamoru had to smile more.  
  
"Humph... I think."  
  
"Hey Odango, I'm sorry about what I did earlier, okay?"  
  
"You mean acting like a military officer?" she asked, sitting up. "That  
was okay, although you really surprised me that time. You were like my dad  
when he found out I was dating somebody a year ago. Boy, I never knew you  
could be that... scary."  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin. But then, it returned to a handsome smile.  
  
She blushed and lay back on the bed.  
  
He just watched her, his grin never leaving his face.  
  
Then the curtains rose.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yes, my dear, beautiful one: Once you awaken, you will be in my arms  
and we will be together for the rest of our lives. You have stolen my  
heart, and I am yours, my angel, for all eternity."  
  
Mamoru said the words, looking at Usagi. He meant every word he had  
said. He then forgot the anticipation he had for the kiss, for it was the  
real love he felt inside him. It was that flame within, and it burst  
higher, becoming stronger. Everything left his mind: the jealousy he felt  
earlier, the irritation, the envy, leaving only the main thing he felt:  
love. Love not only for all the beauty in her, but for everything she was.  
Now, he knew that he wouldn't have minded even if Seijuurou had been the  
one to kiss her: knowing that he loved her was enough. This time, he gazed  
at her, not admiringly, but lovingly.  
  
His short reflection ended, and his heart pounded as he watched her,  
this was the moment...  
  
Usagi...  
  
He lowered his lips onto hers.  
  
She felt it, the soft touch that grazed her lips, and it was nice,  
comforting even. So smooth and feathery, so wonderful. She then sensed  
warmth and happiness surge with her. It was... beautiful.  
  
How did he make her feel... this way?  
  
She forgot she had established boundaries as he held her and willingly,  
she responded...  
  
He couldn't keep it like that for it wasn't enough. And he found his  
lips remaining there moving over hers with such ease and grace. Heaven was  
what he felt when she kissed him back and all pain disappeared. It had  
always been a dream, and he couldn't believe that it was now reality.  
Feelings blended and united within him. And now, he felt himself going on  
and on, gently probing her mouth to open. He couldn't stop...  
  
Snicker!  
  
"How sweet..."  
  
"..."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Er, Mamoru... would you mind? I think the audience is getting way too  
interested in what you two are doing," he heard Makoto.  
  
His eyes shot up, and he released an internal groan. Why does it have to  
stop? Expertly, he withdrew from her and brought her up to him. Her eyes  
were open now, and her hands were, surprisingly, on his shoulder. A blush  
covered her cheeks, as well as his.  
  
He held her chin, and again, he didn't do the things they had rehearsed.  
He had forgotten his lines immediately, and said words that came from his  
heart.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The audience stood and began to applaud loudly, while others were wiping  
their tears.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru smiled as he walked down back to his apartment. The play had  
finished about two hours ago. And everything WAS a success. Mr. Whittle had  
congratulated him on the work. He thought that the script and story lines  
had been excellent, and the cast had done great. He commented on the  
proportions though (take Makoto as an example). But other than that, (well,  
maybe the part where the cardian clown came in) he thought that the play  
was perfect.  
Mamoru got the extra points and got exempted from the physics problem he  
was supposed to take. Boy, this was his lucky day.  
  
His smile grew as he touched his lips and brushed his thumb on it.  
There was a red tint on his face.  
  
He didn't know if Usagi acknowledged the words he had said, or if she  
considered them just a part of the play. She had begun shouting curses at  
him the moment they broke apart-but not after blushing furiously. Yet one  
thing was for sure: he did mean SOMETHING to her.  
This was his lucky, lucky day.  
  
End of Part 3.  
  
Next Chapter: The Shooting Game: When One Gets Lucky= Mamoru and Usagi  
meets coincidentially (?) at the hit "Virtual Shootout" game that was the  
talk of the town. They join together on the game, each having no one with  
them. As sparks almost begin to fly, their little interlude will be  
destroyed as they meet Natsumi and Seijuurou, the senshi, Usagi's PARENTS,  
Shingo, and another cardian inside the [horrendous] place.  
SPOILER: Looks like there's going to be more romance and juicy details  
during this part, as we close up on another -ahem- kiss.  
  
http://members.tripod.com/Annabelle_Guillermo/intro.htm  
  



	5. To Remember the Truth, Part 4

  
To Remember the Truth - Chapter 4  
The Shooting Game - When One get's Lucky  
  
By: Annabelle  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Notes: Okay, people, here's the "Baka Episode," (you'll notice   
why, soon) I promised. Wow, two chapters this week! I'm trying to be   
good. Anyway, this chapter isn't very progressive, somewhat like   
Chapter three. Well, some things are revealed, and there is emphasis on   
the progress of the relationship of our lovable two. So, I hope you   
enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The said series is not mine, and nor will it ever be.   
This chapter is just made for pure entertainment and not to profit   
anyhow. Therefore, I do not claim the rights or ownership to Sailormoon   
or any other of its characters. It belongs to its respective companies   
(DiC, Kodansha, Toei, Naoko Takeuchi).   
  
In short: Not mine, no sew, no problem.  
  
TY's to Big G, and Mar. To Jan, for being a friend. I only wish   
you would open up and really listen. I didn't fail, I don't regret,   
I'm happy now.  
  
Visit my site: surf.to/storybox/  
  
Story:   
  
  
Mamoru was walking down the path of the park. Having nothing to   
do, he had decided to take a walk and to check out the new amusement   
ride that was the hit of conversations that week. He had not seen Usagi   
during the said time, and was hoping to find her there.  
  
He finally arrived at the place and read the huge, colorful   
lights the center had. "Virtual Shootout," he said. Looking around, he   
turned to see if Usagi was around, but to his disappointment, his   
thoughts deemed wrong.  
  
'Well, considering the events last week, I don't think she'd like   
to be near me somehow,' he thought, a mixture of mischief and amusement   
filling him.  
  
He had been hapless and extremely joyful all week, even his   
friends started asking him what happened. Motoki even started guessing   
about what had happened to him, asking him he won the lottery or   
something else.   
  
But all of them were nothing compared to what he really had.  
  
Yet, his mood had been destroyed. He hadn't had the chance to see   
her, even for once this week. Yes, he knew, that the girl avoided   
him... and that was the main reason why having your loved one stubborn   
and confused is bad, or rather, 'sucks.' Remembrance, how he wanted to   
see her again.  
  
He found himself clenching his fists and beginning to sweat.  
  
At least he had self-control, and was somehow alright. He was   
actually better last week. But after the kiss...   
  
After knowing what heaven was like, no one could expect him to   
just, 'let go and forget...'  
  
"Mamoru-san, are you alright?"   
  
He quickly tried to relax and turned toward the source of the   
voice. He found no one, but he looked down and saw Luna instead.  
  
"Hello, Luna," he greeted her.  
  
The cat nodded and gave him a motherly grin, "Hello, too, Mamoru-  
san. I was told that you were... quite exuberant all week,"   
  
He nodded, grinning.  
  
"But why the sad face?"  
  
He froze, and the smile left his face "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ahem," Luna told him, indignant, "It's quite obvious by your   
expression... you're depressed about Usagi's avoiding you, aren't you?   
Or rather, if you count the others, about everything else..."  
  
He nodded silently, and a forlorn expression came into his face   
as he began to drift off, looking far in the distance.  
  
She smiled, "Don't worry Mamoru-san. It may seem peculiar, but I   
HAVE been noticing changes in Usagi all week. Or rather, in her   
'dreamy' and sentimental side. In fact, I believe I'm hearing about you   
more often..."  
  
He stopped, distracted from his thoughts, and turned back to her,   
an unrecognizable, yet still familiar and mischievous look on his face,   
"What?" he asked.  
  
Luna pretended not to hear, "Well... forget about it."   
  
He frowned, and then suddenly smiled, "Oh really?" he mocked. He   
suddenly carried her; aware of the little joke she was playing. He then   
lifted her to face him, "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, more like   
a command, rather than a question. There was that amused tone in his   
voice, and his deep blue eyes sparkled with laughter, "Or else I'll   
have to tickle the kitty here."  
  
Luna's eyes widened, but she didn't seem scared, "Go ahead,   
Mamoru. All I can say is, I KNOW that YOU know about what's going on   
with my ward."   
  
He stopped as slight realization slowly entered his mind. Maybe   
she really DID ('Well, maybe a little...') feel something for him. He   
then smiled. He began to frown though, as he was unsure and what he   
supposed didn't have enough proof. Anyway, was what he was thinking   
what Luna really meant?   
  
Luna sighed, exasperated.  
  
"MAMORU-BAKA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAT? THAT'S --   
KITTY ABUSE!"  
  
He immediately smiled, all confusion evaporating, "Hey Odango   
Atama, hello!"  
  
Usagi came nearer, looking as adorable as usual (because she was   
angry) and was clad in her casual clothes. She gave him a smirk and   
took Luna away from him, "Don't call me that," she replied   
automatically, not looking at him and frowning. Luna smiled; she knew   
WHY Usagi was like that.  
  
Mamoru didn't notice, "Where have you been all week, Odango? I   
hadn't seen anyone tripping around the sidewalk recently."  
  
She gave him a smug look, "I was... busy."  
  
Luna shook her head, 'Yes, she was 'busy' avoiding you. If only   
each of you would see through each other...'  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really, busy doing what? It must be   
something really hard. You see, the last time I saw you busy was during   
the play, and you still had time to--"  
  
At the realization of the subject he was talking about, both   
immediately blushed, remembering the kiss. Luna "meowed" resoundingly.  
  
"Uh... erm... I better go now. I'm going to the game, bye!" Usagi   
said quickly, turning to leave.  
  
"Good idea, Odango. I was on my way there too, you know. Maybe we   
can go together," he suggested, trying to break the uneasy atmosphere.  
  
Usagi turned back, looking uncertain.  
  
Uh, oh, he quickly added "Or are you just trying to get away from   
my great witticism and banters? My, Odango, I didn't know you gave up   
that EASILY."  
  
Stubborn Usagi, "No way! I may be a klutz, but I NEVER give up on   
fights, or anything else. Teases, jokes, or none of them, I'll show   
you. And you'll see, you conceited and insensitive..."  
  
"In that case, Odango, let's go," he asked motioning towards the   
game center.   
  
"Humph, my pleasure!" she responded angrily, her tone irritated.   
Her mind was thinking though, 'Well...' it seemed that Mamoru had   
outsmarted her with something again. And she began to walk ahead of   
him, humphing and wondering about what he did in annoyance.   
  
And then she smiled.  
  
Luna CAUGHT that one.   
  
She let Luna down and began to talk to the cat, "Now you go home,   
okay? You don't want kids picking on you again, do you? Now go - go and   
leave us alone... bye!"  
  
Luna rolled her eyes but shuddered at the remembrance of her   
first meeting with her ward. She quickly crouched and went away, but   
not before giving Mamoru an encouraging look.  
  
Their situation was interesting.   
  
Because they both seemed absolutely hopeless.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can't they hurry up?" Usagi wailed as they proceeded down the   
aisle. "I'm getting REALLY bored..."  
  
"Hold your horses, Odango," Mamoru replied, smiling. "We're   
getting near."  
  
She nodded and looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
He sighed to himself as he saw her, "Besides, are you good at   
shooting?"  
  
She immediately blushed, and he smiled.  
  
Then she saw the look in his eye, and her hands slowly turned   
into fists, "Mamoru-Baka, don't you dare start teasing me now or   
else..."  
  
"Mamoru-san, how nice to see you here too!"   
  
They both froze.  
  
Mamoru groaned inwardly.  
  
"W-why Natsumi," Usagi stammered, "are you here for the game,   
too?"  
  
Natsumi swayed to them, in a dress that made Usagi's skirt seem   
fit for an Eskimo in Alaska. She rolled her eyes and spoke   
sarcastically, "Why else would I be here, you baka!"  
  
Mamoru quickly held Usagi's hand and squeezed it. Usagi   
immediately forgot Natsumi's lashing words and blushed. Natsumi took   
notice of this and spoke.  
  
"So, Snow White and her prince are finally together?" she asked   
sweetly, her voice almost dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Usagi screeched in frustration, and   
Natsumi saw a flash of pain and hurt momentarily appear in Mamoru's   
eyes. And she knew what that meant. That had to be handled   
*immediately. *  
  
"Shh, Odango, you don't want the rest of the world to hear you,   
do you?" he asked as Usagi turned away, trying to cool down. He spoke   
to Natsumi, "Are you here alone? I advise you to look someplace else   
because they group us in couples."  
  
Natsumi frowned; Mamoru didn't even give a glance toward her   
attire. But then she flipped her hair smoothly and said, "Seijuurou can   
manage alone."  
  
"He's here, TOO?" Usagi and Mamoru asked at the same time, and   
Mamoru felt himself unconsciously clutch Usagi nearer to him.  
  
Natsumi answered, "Well, yeah, of course. He's my brother, you   
know."  
  
Mamoru nodded, 'Your very close brother,' he thought, bristling.   
He immediately took Usagi's hand once more and began to walk her,   
"Well, I guess we'll just be meeting you. Good bye."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
They both turned and saw Natsumi glaring at them, "Where do you   
two think you're going?" she asked hotly. Usagi sunk slowly behind   
Mamoru.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
She suddenly gave them a smile that seemed wicked from Usagi's   
point of view.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, kitty. This seems interesting," Artemis said from a tree   
outside.  
  
Luna only nodded in remorse, a sweatdrop forming behind her head.  
  
~~~  
  
"Er, look Natsumi... I know you'd really like to enjoy the game.   
But it just won't work when the three of us would go together."  
  
Natsumi just smiled, "Of course, not, Mamoru-san. Things would be   
just fine, I'm pretty sure of it," she said, glancing at Usagi, "very   
sure."  
  
Usagi shuddered and clutched Mamoru's arm. Again, she realized   
their position and blushed as she immediately let go, only to see   
Mamoru red himself.  
  
"So sorry, thought it was... a pole," Usagi said quickly.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared behind Mamoru's head, and he remained red.   
It was the third time that happened... could it be?   
  
And then he found them in the same situation they were in during   
the play. Both became several shades darker as series of images began to   
flash in their minds.   
  
"Really? That's all right..." he said slowly, and once again, all   
his resolutions vanished.  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked slowly. He felt dizzy with the delightful   
tension and couldn't respond well. Usagi then suddenly twitched and   
returned back to reality.  
  
"Oh! I mean… er, I… um," she stuttered uncomfortably, clumsily   
moving away. She then turned around and began to remain silent - as if   
pretending he wasn't there.  
  
He stood there, frozen as she moved away. 'Mamoru-no-baka!' he   
told himself, 'Darn it, I better get a hold of my feelings.' He added   
when Usagi left him and went inside.  
  
~~~  
  
"The game had begun," Artemis again commented as he stared at   
them.  
  
Luna just sighed, "Yes, Artemis. Prepare for total mayhem."  
  
~~~  
  
"How in this world or the next are we supposed to fit in there?"   
  
The instructor sighed as he heard Natsumi's words, "How ARE you   
supposed to fit when there's THREE of you?"  
  
Natsumi flipped her hair over her shoulder and said in a   
frustrated tone, "Fine, we keep Usagi out."  
  
"NO!" Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time.  
  
The first part of the game was riding in a semi-car like vehicle.   
From there, they would play the game, up to a point somewhere where   
they'd have to walk. The structure seemed like a roller coaster ride.   
Unfortunately, the car was only fit for two.   
  
"We'll fit in, we'll just have to improvise," Mamoru said.  
  
  
Mamoru then sat down in the middle as he tried to think of ways   
to get the three of them fit. Natsumi was as stubborn as a mule, and he   
knew he couldn't just leave her. He just knew what she could do. So he   
began to think (he already had ideas, but he doubted Natsumi, and   
especially USAGI wouldn't approve - of course she would have if she had   
her memories - not that he was complaining). He suddenly felt sweat   
gather in his brows. Why did he have to have many (uh) admirers? And   
why was the only one...   
  
"Sir, there are others waiting to be seated in their rides. And I   
suggest that you think - if you really are - quickly," the instructor   
told him sardonically while tapping his foot.  
  
He felt like he could strangle the man.  
  
The man spoke cynically, "Why don't you just let one of *your   
ladies* sit on your lap, while the other one sits beside you?"  
  
No, please no...  
  
"Might as well!" an enthusiastic voice replied jubilantly.  
  
Urk.  
  
And there was Natsumi, sitting on him triumphantly, and an   
irritated Usagi left standing outside.  
  
Why did Life seem so cruel to him today?  
  
He grew red as he watched the angry blonde stomp by and sit   
beside him, trying to put the farthest distance between them (if that   
was possible). Natsumi then began to snuggle closer.  
  
Yes, this was DEFINITELY not his day.  
  
~~~  
  
"See, I told you," Luna remarked knowingly to Artemis, "as long   
as those two are together, something comes up."  
  
Artemis nodded as he saw the other scouts joining the line. He   
gulped, "Luna, I can't agree with you more."   
  
~~~  
  
"So, Mamoru, how am I doing?" Natsumi asked, her lashes   
fluttering slowly as she lifted the computer gun she held.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru asked slowly, he snapped out of his reverie "Oh,   
yes, good. Very good," he told her as he watched her blast another   
hologram monster.  
  
He heard someone gag in disgust and turned. He saw Usagi blasting   
her gun violently into different directions, not managing to bring a   
scratch on any of the said targets.  
  
"Uhn," one angry sound from her.  
  
"Amateur," Natsumi taunted as she turned her victorious eyes to   
her.  
  
He began to feel very warm.  
  
Apparently, the heat came from the steam practically seeping out   
of his rabbit's head.  
  
He groaned derisively.  
  
"Oh well, that's how life is. Some have it, while some just   
don't," she added. And he felt his own cherished life ebb away,   
'Headlines: Watch Out Everyone, an Explosion is On Your Way!' He   
closed his eyes as he waited for Usagi to respond.  
  
Huh?  
  
Usagi seemed to force a smile, despite the red hue that had   
spread on her cheeks because of suppressed anger. She began to   
speak in an aggressive, irritated, and even voice.  
  
"Look," she said, slamming her gun forward, "Natsumi," she   
followed, "If you want me," she paused angrily, loosing control   
as she blasted in a questionable direction, and then she added "to   
leave, just say so. WOULD YOU?" she screeched, recklessly continuing   
her shooting.   
  
She managed to kill some holograms with her heedless style, "I   
would... (blast) rather much prefer (blast) THAT," she said evenly.   
"Rather than INSULTING me (blast), you know." She frowned,   
seething, "So, if you want me to... (grunt) leave you two alone..."   
she growled,  
  
"THEN I WILL!" a group of holographic monsters died in the   
distance.   
  
"Now wait a minute!" he suddenly cut in, "don't you dare do that,   
Odango. You don't need to-"  
  
Natsumi grinned, "Well if you say so..."  
  
"I ALREADY DID!"  
  
"Oh, of course," Natsumi uttered a sarcastic reply.  
  
"Will you two just listen!" Mamoru's angry voice quipped in   
frustration. No one was going to ruin THIS day.  
  
They both stared at him, while at the same time glaring at each   
other. He sighed angrily, "NO ONE leaves, understand? Natsumi,   
if you want to do something you had earlier intended, leave it for   
later and keep your mouth close for the moment. Odango, don't get   
worked up over nothing, keep that temper of yours down. I'll teach you   
how to shoot if you want to. Clear?"  
  
When the phrase 'big explosion' was used, he hadn't meant the   
girls, he meant himself.  
  
They both nodded, Usagi turned away while Natsumi started   
shooting and seemed to be planning something. Mamoru didn't see   
much, as he was beginning to cool down, himself.  
  
A few moments later, he took a deep breath and smiled, "Now look,   
Odango, if you want to shoot," he said, holding his own gun, "Don't   
close one eye like you keep doing."  
"Keep both eyes open for better vision, okay?" he asked her.  
  
She hopefully turned to him and slowly smiled, nodding, she said,   
"Okay," while imitating him.  
  
He grinned impishly, beginning to relax as what he had planned   
fell into place, "Your arms are wrong," he commented. "Holding it   
that way would make you hit the wrong direction."  
  
"Now here," he said coyly as he took her arms and showed her how   
to hold the metal pistol, "is the correct way, why don't you try it?"  
  
She was blushing, "Uh, sure..." she then tried to shoot when   
suddenly...  
  
"Oh look, such a big villain over there -- better get rid of   
him!" Natsumi screeched as she non-so-accidentally pushed Usagi away   
to kill the 'big' monster.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't know how strong her own arms were, as   
Usagi seemed to almost topple over the edge of the car. "AII! WHAT   
IS--" she exclaimed in fear as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
"USAGI!" Mamoru screamed as he tried to reach out for her. He had   
managed to grab a hold of one of her flailing hands just before she   
lost her balance.   
  
But still, the situation remained unstable, as she wasn't safely   
seated yet. It was because of the space that Natsumi had recently   
occupied. And she stood; trying to fix her wobbly posture for she   
knew that one wrong move would make her fall  
  
Usagi gasped and tried to calm he nervous heart as she tried to   
seat herself "Oh... this is awful!" she shrieked to herself as   
she tried to sooth her nerves.  
  
"What the HECK is that?" he asked quite angrily as he desperately   
tried to hold Usagi as Natsumi -who seemed oblivious to what was   
happening- proceeded to hit another beast. Why was this happening?   
And why was Natsumi DOING this? She wasn't helping them!   
'This is all idiocy -no- lunacy. Why is this EVEN happening?' he   
asked himself as he held on to her slim wrist. This had to be   
stopped FAST.   
  
"MAMORUU!" Usagi wailed as she stared at the following roller   
carts drifting far beneath their own car, "This can't be happening..."   
she said frantically as she shook her head.  
  
His eyes widened, as the mini-car turned swiftly around a curve,   
nearly swiveling Usagi off, "Hold on, Odango! NATSUMI!"  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Natsumi said, in a not so innocent manner. She turned   
around and accidentally swapped Usagi's back.   
  
"WHA?! EEK!"  
  
He stood frozen as Usagi fell over the edge.   
  
"AIII!"  
  
Wait - she FELL?  
  
"WHAT- USAGI! WAIT!" Mamoru gasped as he went to see Usagi, who,   
thankfully, held on safely to the rail. 'This REALLY can't be   
happening. No, this is CRAZY.'   
He groaned; he should have known THIS would happen here. He   
prepared to jump off as well and then turn into Tuxedo Kamen...  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"She's going to fall!"  
  
"Quick, ask for help-"  
  
"WAAH!"  
  
Many people stood frozen as they saw her. And he started to jump   
when he heard them say,  
  
"Oh thank goodness!"  
  
He looked beneath him and saw that another passenger had caught   
her by her arm before she came to any danger.   
  
May all compliments be given to the one who invented roller   
coaster styled rides.  
  
Both of them heaved relieved sighs as Mamoru turned to see who   
caught her.  
  
On second thought, may all gruesome luck fall on the certain   
inventor who made the said roller coaster rides.  
  
"Usagi??" a smooth, deep voice asked.  
  
He heard Natsumi shriek.   
  
"No, not him," he muttered incredulously.  
  
"THAT BAKA!" Natsumi said to no one in particular.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"What were you doing, you could have had an accident!"  
  
Usagi shut her eyes as the voice reprimanded her. She held them   
like that tightly, and was shaking with suppressed fear. She gulped   
as the man pulled her up.  
  
"That was very dangerous. You're lucky I caught you! Weren't you   
wearing your seatbelt?" he voiced as he turned her shaking body in.  
  
"The game personnel would have to interview you later, and make   
amends for allowing such things," the handsome voice continued.  
  
"And lastly, that was unbelievable! WHAT were you doing there? And   
how did you get here?"  
  
Usagi couldn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. You can join me for the moment," he   
assured.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked to see whom the friendly owner of the   
voice was. Despite the fact that she was terribly shocked and   
frightened, she wanted to thank him for what he had done. Mustering   
her remaining pride, she gazed up --  
  
"SEIJUUROU?" Usagi asked incredibly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked at the same time.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"It was you..." she said, her eyes wide.  
  
He laughed softly, his deep green eyes flashing handsomely,   
"Whom else? How are you?"  
  
She remembered seeing the ground while nearly falling and   
immediately froze, 'No, I can't believe that just happened,' she   
thought wondrously. And in her stress, she didn't notice as he slowly   
lay her head on his chest with his hands.   
  
"Look, don't worry, you're safe now," he soothed her.  
  
She slowly made a small smile, "Yeah, thank you very, very much.   
I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you," she told   
him gratefully.  
  
"Yeah girl, but you dang need an explanation for being with him in   
THAT way!" a voice interrupted.  
  
Usagi turned and saw Makoto and Minako, staring at her and glaring   
daggers at Seijuurou.  
  
That was when she noticed that she was also sitting ON his lap.  
  
"Oh, er, I'm sorry," she sweated, scrambling off him.  
  
"Usagi-" he quickly said.  
  
"Young lady, may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
  
She froze, realizing to WHOM that voice belonged. She then   
shuddered.  
  
  
"Dad?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
And there he was, Mr. Tsukino, riding the cart before them. He   
was likewise staring at them while glaring at the same time.   
  
"Look Papa, he must be Usagi's boyfriend," Shingo, her little   
brother, remarked sarcastically.  
  
She looked up and saw Mamoru glaring at Seijuurou, and Natsumi…   
well, you can't just call THAT a glare.  
  
"WHAT?" there were Rei and Ami, in another cart, staring at them   
with surprised expressions.  
  
"Look, that was the girl who nearly fell!"  
  
All the previous fear left her as she faced them all.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me by telling me why these people   
seem to hate me despite how I saved your life?" Seijuurou asked her.  
  
She wanted to hide under her bed forever.  
  
~~~  
  
"Man, Luna, when you say 'mayhem,' you mean it," Artemis chided,   
his head shaking wondrously.  
  
Luna nodded, "Poor people, such a big... tragedy."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi gulped as she sank lower in her seat, her father had just   
told her that, he "trusted" her in a manner that DEFINITELY didn't seem   
trusting.   
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. I'm here, and I don't mind (not at ALL) what   
happened," Seijuurou told her, smiling as he showed her his hand.  
  
She smiled thankfully and looked upward, desperately looking for   
a mini-car with a handsome black-haired man in it. She knew he was   
angry - though she didn't know WHY - and she wanted to see him to check   
out how he was. Unfortunately, his car was nowhere in sight. She   
sighed.  
  
"Is anything wrong? Are you scared?" Seijuurou asked her,   
interrupting her trail of thoughts.  
  
"Um, not really, but thanks, anyway," she responded while   
glancing at Makoto behind them, who seemed to be watching their every   
move.  
  
Seijuurou blasted without much of an effort as Usagi smiled,   
impressed, "Aye, don't worry. I'm here to protect you, princess," he   
said encouragingly, a teasing smile on his lips.  
  
Despite how flattering his words were, they seemed nothing   
compared to the way a certain Baka called her 'Odango Atama,' she   
unconsciously thought. She gasped at this, thus looking away in   
depression and guilt.  
  
The cart suddenly stopped, and she realized that they had reached   
the center of the game.  
  
"Let's go," she said, stepping out as Seijuurou lent his   
assisting hand. He was so sweet! If only he was... uhn, stop it Usagi.   
You know it!  
  
"Finally, we were waiting for you two."  
  
Usagi and Seijuurou stopped and saw Natsumi and Mamoru leaning on   
a wall a few meters away from them. And neither of them looked too   
happy.  
  
"Enjoyed your trip?" Mamoru asked, still looking away as he   
indirectly asked Usagi. She then thought that he reminded her of the   
way he was during the play... it hurt her (or rather, him).  
  
"Of course we did, what did you expect?" Seijuurou sneered back.  
  
'How dare you!' Natsumi's eyes told him, so Seijuurou kept quiet.  
  
"Oh, well... that's cool. So why don't we continue?" Usagi   
attempted, trying to change the flow of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, why don't we?" Mamoru agreed as he began to walk off.  
  
Usagi followed him, "Hey, wait!"  
  
She caught up with him and held his arm, despite the fact that   
she knew what her words would mean, she asked, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
He looked away and sighed. It wasn't her fault, he knew, "No, not   
at all Odango. I was just upset over something. Let's forget about it,   
alright?"   
  
She smiled, "Sure, now watch me as I try to..."  
  
"Beat me?" he asked, smiling his troubles away.  
  
She looked at him with those annoyingly cute eyes of hers, "Uh,   
huh." She said in a dangerous way.  
  
They both ran off in the distance.  
  
~~~  
  
In a hidden and secure place, two aliens stood, slightly   
levitating from the ground. The male alien was gently playing a soft   
melody with his exceptional flute, and the female one slowly drew a   
card...  
  
~~~   
  
"Argh!" Usagi exclaimed in an exasperated tone. She barely   
managed to hit a monster with the technique Mamoru had taught her.  
  
Mamoru just laughed.  
  
She turned to him, flinging her gun in the air, "This 'method' of   
yours won't work!" she yelled.  
  
"Hah, Odango. Nothing was wrong with what I taught you. It was   
you, you forgot to keep your arms straight," he replied mockingly.  
  
Usagi blushed.  
  
"Anyway, I'm still six monsters ahead of you. You better catch   
up," he added winking.  
  
She gave a disgruntled sound and shot a monster with his advice   
easily, "Five."  
  
He fired two of them easily, "Seven."  
  
She answered with two difficult blasts, "Six, five."  
  
He gave a grin and used his gun, "Eight."  
  
Usagi gave a threat, "Remember to watch your back, Mamoru-Baka."  
  
He smiled ironically as he replied, "I always remember, Odango."  
  
Usagi stopped from her shooting at his words... they sounded much   
deeper than they seemed.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you always remember?"  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye, the smug grin never leaving   
his face, "The truth, Odango Atama, the truth."  
  
She gasped, speechless.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Anyway, Odango," he cut in. And Usagi felt him quickly changing   
the subject, as if it was such a delicate matter. There he was again,   
changing his colors. "What's up with the 'Mamoru-Baka' nickname   
anyway?" he asked as a smile escaped him.  
  
Usagi decided to let the issue go and easily complied with a,   
"Why not? It's because you always tease me and everything. You call   
'Odango Atama.' And you confuse me a lot-"  
  
Mamoru froze, 'Confuse?'   
  
He watched as she babbled around, talking while striding in   
circles. She didn't seem to notice his surprised eyes. Good.  
  
He confused her. It was finally proven. He always did, all   
because of his carelessness. But, Pain, he'd never give that   
carelessness up, even if the world asked for it. For it was one of the   
things that kept him sane.  
  
All led to a certain point. When she said 'confuse me a lot,' did   
it involve her feelings as well?  
  
"-So what do you want me to call you after all of those, 'Mamoru-  
chan?'"   
  
He gasped.  
  
She noticed, and began to look worried, "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
'Mamoru-chan,' so near... very near. Yet, it seemed...  
  
"Oh, nothing Odango," he assured her, "I'm fine."  
  
She looked at him worriedly, scanning his face for signs, "Okay,   
sure. Well, anyway, let's go -- *Mamoru-chan, *" she emphasized,   
laughing as she ran to the next level.  
  
He sighed as his eyes followed her, "You can call me 'Mamo-  
chan.' Can I call you 'Usako?'" he whispered sadly as he proceeded to   
come next.   
  
~~~  
  
"How sad..." Luna said to herself as she stared at them.  
  
Artemis suddenly nudged her, looking worried, "Luna."  
  
She gave him a questioning gaze, "Yes, why?"  
  
"There's *another thing* down there."  
  
~~~  
  
'No,' Mamoru thought as he felt a wave of dark energy pass him.   
'Not again.'  
  
He surmised the situation and where the cardian was. He then   
turned to Usagi, who was busy praising herself, as Mamoru was only one   
monster ahead of her. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look, Usagi, you better go now."  
  
She looked dumbfounded, "What?"  
  
"Usagi, there's another one."  
  
Panic filled her eyes as she suddenly asked in a scared voice, "A   
monster... a real one?"  
  
He nodded gravely as his eyes told her that he was willing to   
repeat what he did to her last time if ever she was to disobey him. She   
decided to do so immediately, for on her part, she was scared herself.  
  
She also nodded and tried to go to safety. But she stopped, and   
was rooted to the spot.  
  
And that was when he noticed that the cardian was there with them   
in the room.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch her," he snarled as he went before Usagi.  
  
The cardian just laughed and sent a massive amount of energy   
discs at them. The both of them barely dodged past the blasts and   
landed down in an unstable way.  
  
"Usagi, run!" he told her urgently.  
  
She took his advice and ran to the next level.  
  
As for him, he ran quickly back to the other level and   
transformed hidden while the cardian followed him. He then came out as   
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"This place was made to produce enjoyment and to cease the stress   
of others. Nothing should destroy such a game and remove all the relish   
these people had. I am Tuxedo Mask, and I will hereby punish you."  
  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts. In the name of our planets and of   
the forgotten moon, we will destroy you."  
  
The cardian gave them a sinister hiss and started to blast them   
with the same attack he had used earlier. And they, being senshi,   
easily jumped out of the way.  
  
"Fire Soul Bird!" Sailor Mars yelled out, summoning a fire   
phoenix and sending it to the monster.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The combined attacks contrived a large explosion. And when the   
smoke cleared, they checked for the cardian's ashes.  
  
Only, there was no cardian.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
A growling noise was heard far off.  
  
Oh, no you won't.  
  
They all started into a run as they sped off in the direction of   
the voice.  
  
~~~  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed in apprehension as he studied the path to his   
right.  
  
The group had split up into small groups while trying to look for   
the cardian. They were all nearby, but still, there was no sign of it.   
  
He felt it's presence, but that was a very big place, if only he   
could pinpoint its exact location... it was probably reaching the   
people now, if they were unfortunate.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the cardian's presence strengthen itself in his   
senses - it was near!  
  
He ran off to his left and quickly scanned the room for the   
beast. And indeed, he saw it. The monster's side was facing him, and it   
seemed to have cornered a person. Tuxedo Mask edged nearer to see who   
the person was. If ever he knew the, he would have an idea what he or   
she would be like. Was the person a she or a he? Is the person the   
panicky type? He had to know, and from there, he would base the   
simplest plan to kill the cardian, as well as save the person.   
  
He squinted his eyes - a boy! He quietly moved nearer to see if   
he knew the person. He had brown hair, awfully familiar brown eyes as   
well. If only he could place where he remembered that boy...  
  
Oh, no... No time to think! He slowly raised his sword as the   
monster lifted its gleaming tentacles to hit the boy. Tuxedo Mask then   
ran. He needed to get there real fast - forget the plans.  
  
"SHINGO, NO!"   
  
He froze, 'Not her.'  
  
  
He watched, horrified as Usagi appeared out of nowhere. She   
shielded her brother's body with her own and squeezed her eyes shut, as   
if waiting for the pain.  
  
The words "No, Usako," flew unbidden from his mouth.  
  
And Usagi's eyes quickly opened from recognition.  
  
The cardian stopped, confused. And he then took it as an   
opportunity to hit the cardian. He charged in its direction and   
delivered a kick on its body. He didn't use the sword for he may harm   
Usagi and Shingo, as well.   
  
He crouched neatly and faced the cardian, preparing to finish the   
vile creature off.  
  
Only to realize that it had an 'arm' wrapped firmly around his   
foot.  
  
"Argh!" he voiced as the cardian raised him high in the air and   
started taking his strength. He looked to his side and saw Sailor Mars   
in another branch.  
  
"You too?" she asked incredulously as she tried to free herself   
from the deathly grip.  
  
He nodded as he looked at the remaining senshi on the ground,   
looking worried.  
  
Then, again, a crescent blade cleaved its way past the tentacle   
and freed him from the cardian's grasp.  
  
There stood the Moonlight Lady, albeit in her white attire. She   
gave him an encouraging nod as she released another crescent scalpel at   
the branch holding Sailor Mars. She leapt down and went to help them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask freed himself of the remaining arm and went to finish   
the cardian off. As he cut his sword past the monster, a thought   
occurred to him.   
  
With the monster dead, he turned around.  
  
And he saw the Moonlight Lady standing near Usagi, and they were   
staring at each other.  
  
"I know you..." Usagi whispered as she held a whimpering Shingo   
tighter.  
  
The Lady only smiled, "Yes, I do, too."  
  
He only stared as the two of them spoke to each other. They were   
identical mirrors of both selves, and they knew each other.  
  
Which only concludes that Usagi and the Moonlight Lady weren't   
one. Yet what was their relationship with each other? They seemed to   
know much more than they thought.  
  
"You are very brave," the other told her, "I marvel you. Never   
change," she bowed regally before Usagi, which seemed to confuse her   
more.   
  
Then she faced the scouts, "Good job. I hope you people know   
that. I'm quite sure you won't be needing my help soon enough," she   
remarked.  
  
Then she leapt off once more and quickly appeared near an opening   
on the roof. She gave her last words.  
  
"Usagi, I won't break my promise to you, remember that."  
  
Usagi gasped. She saw the senshi, all of them giving her asking   
looks. Especially Tuxedo Mask. But how could she answer them, when she   
herself didn't have the answer?   
  
All she knew was that the Lady was right. And that she should   
trust her. Whatever the person promised her, it would be fulfilled.  
  
She gently lifted Shingo to his feet and led him away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well THAT was interesting!"  
  
Mamoru had to smile at Usagi's comment as he thought of the day's   
events, slip-ups and 'controversies.'  
  
He laughed as she skipped ahead of him, "I know."  
  
"Well then, Mamoru-chan," she said breathlessly as she stopped   
skipping, and he just had to smile more "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes, quite a lot, actually," he replied while catching up with her.  
  
"Good!" she exclaimed, laughing as she pulled him with her.  
  
  
  
  
"How sweet, just like the lovers they were," Luna remarked   
aimlessly.  
  
"Are, Luna. Are," Artemis added as he followed her. "They just   
don't realize it, do they?"  
  
Luna smiled, "You're right, *Arty,*" she laughed at his smug   
look, "But anyway, I think it won't take long before they DO realize   
it. Namely her," she concluded.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I still won!" she urged stubbornly.  
  
"No, Odango - it was a tie, remember? I managed to kill another   
one before the game ended," he argued gently, grinning impishly.  
  
"Well, so I'm a girl. And women go first, right? So I win.   
Besides, I just learned how to shoot."  
  
He gave a thoughtful look, "I don't seem to remember that phrase   
'ladies first' applying to contests and winning."  
  
She slapped him on his shoulder, "You're de- (um…) despicable,   
*Mamoru-Baka.* You won't even consider my... situation!"  
  
They were walking down the street to Usagi's house, and it was   
utter enjoyment for the both of them. Usagi was actually glad she   
agreed to have him walk her home.  
  
"Well, okay. You just got lucky today," he finally gave in.  
  
"Oh that's just COOL! Wait till I tell Shingo!" she squealed,   
unconsciously giving him a tight hug.  
  
He grew red as placed his arms around her. He looked up for   
thanks, and got lost in her presence, her... innocence.   
  
It was a simple fact, he loved her, and he loved her very much.  
  
And maybe she did, too.  
  
He felt Usagi grow uncomfortable and released his hold on her as   
she hastily drew away, "Sorry," she said, coughing nervously.  
  
"No need to apologize, Usagi," he said sadly.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah right!" she punched him on his arm.  
  
And then he held her hand.   
  
She blushed and looked down, but when she faced him, she saw him   
gazing at her with such intensity. And she couldn't pull her eyes   
away...  
  
Then he was lowering his face down to hers. Closer, only a little   
more closer...  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
They jumped away from each other and Usagi was quite unsure, but   
she thought she heard Mamoru sigh. She saw Shingo coming down a block   
away from them.  
  
"Uh, goodbye," Mamoru said, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, yes, goodbye, too. See you tomorrow," she replied.  
  
He smiled, and she did too as she watched him stroll away.  
  
She turned back to Shingo, who just neared her.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked her as he brought Luna up to show that   
he had found her in the park.  
  
"A friend," she mused, smiling as they went inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru stared at her from a distance and laughed, "Mamoru, you   
ARE such a baka..."  
  
  
End of Chapter Four.  
  
  
Author's Additionals: That's all for Chapter four. I hope you like it.   
Not much happening, though. Send me e-mail if you want (flames, comments,   
suggestions -oh, please, please, I BEG you- and criticism). Please, once more...   
visit my site:  
surf.to/storybox  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. To Remember the Truth, Part 5

  
To Remember the Truth  
Chapter 5: Baby-sitting Blues: Together Once More  
  
By Annabelle  
hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph (changed it)   
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon was never mine, is not mine, and never will be   
mine. Ownership goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, DiC, and all   
other respective companies. Why? Go figure.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you were to notice, I've sent two chapters this   
week. That's because chapter four wasn't very progressive. So this is a   
catch up. I was feeling good and inspired. Anyway, for all you   
Seijuurou haters, go have a party! He won't be showing up in this   
chapter (aww!). This is basically the last 'normal' chapter - the intro   
to the climax of the story. This chapter was made basically to bond the   
two of them in friendship, so don't be surprised as you read.  
  
NOTICE: Okay, as some of you may have noticed, my e-mail account   
crashed (again). So I changed me e-mail address. It's at   
hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph, or if you want to mail me without having   
to memorize the new (long) address, you can just send your messages to   
annabelle_g@usa.net  
  
Oh, and why don't you visit my web site? ;) http://surf.to/storybox  
  
Lastly, here are some stories I think are worth reading. You all know   
who the bests are, so I just want to recommend the others - they are   
good, mind you:  
Selena - Out of the Darkness and Into the Light, Cords of Silver...  
Guardian Angel One: United Love  
Saki: The Tempest  
Lunar Rose - anything she writes  
Lois Fogg - Bread and Chocolate (so sweet!)  
Moon Rose - a new one, have you read "Silver?" It's great.  
Serena Chiba - Wedding Rehearsal and Separation  
Princess Faux - Trial and Betrayal (I have a link to her page)  
I won't put Caleyndar's, Brick Girl's and Alicia Blade's names here,   
I think they're famous enough to go to another category.  
  
Which brings me to the point: This chapter may sound like Alicia   
Blade's "Baby Cupid." I had already written an outline for this story,   
but when I read hers, I just couldn't resist. Go read it! It's the   
cutest story ever. So, anyway, (Alicia, if you're reading ^_^) I had   
some ideas from her story and I fully credit her. I'm not trying to   
imitate her, it just seems to go well enough for the chapter. There you   
have it: I CREDIT ALICIA BLADE. Was that large enough? :) But this   
would never be as good as the original one - okay?  
  
Now one to the story:  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I Hate You Then I Love You   
  
I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try  
  
No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone  
  
Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you  
  
You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you  
  
I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do   
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you  
  
You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you  
  
I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
But you  
  
-Celine Dion & Pavarotti from the album, "Let's Talk About Love"  
  
"There is always one fine line between love and hate."  
-Unknown  
  
"Opportunity rarely knocks twice."  
  
"Never say 'Never.'"  
  
  
  
Story:  
  
  
"Dum, de dum!" Usagi hummed as she exited the arcade. She twirled   
her index finger in tiny circles as she stared at the number of tokens   
she had won from the Sailor V game she had played. "Wow, I must be   
seeing stars... a winning streak, imagine! Usagi, you are just so good   
at games, and you know it."  
  
She whistled happily as she began to skip down the neat sidewalk;   
tomorrow, she'd win another series of games. But, of course, tomorrow's   
a Saturday so HE'd be there all day. And then she'd tease him, and he   
would call her "Odango Atama," and then he would smile...  
  
Oops.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'What is it about him?' she asked herself as she unknowingly   
smiled. No don't do it! Don't think about HIM! You know it, you   
SHOULDN'T. Who knows what trick he's planning on next? It's probably   
just a joke --   
  
No, I can't go on like this forever!  
  
I like him.  
  
Then again, I hate him.   
  
It was all because of him, darn him. It's just simply his doing.   
She only realized that it was already happening. And she wasn't sure of   
how she would react to this... development of feelings. He had been   
just an obnoxious jerk who was her eternal tormentor and she was the   
girl who threw test papers at him: no strings attached, no more   
connections.   
  
But why did he have eyes that sparkled a deep summer night sea's   
blue? Why did he look so upset when he saw her with her friend,   
Seijuurou? And why did he keep on blushing whenever he thought she   
wasn't looking?  
  
And why was he so gentle and so sweet? What was that thing...   
that emotion in his eyes that he had always left shining for her to   
see? For her eyes only. And then what was it that made his lips so   
sweet and demanding? What did he do to make hearing him call her   
"Odango Atama sound so right, nice and beautiful?  
  
What was it that made her LOVE to love him?  
  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to. No one could blame her... it   
was all so confusing. She didn't want to feel that way. He... she just   
couldn't. He was so perfect and everything, so kind to her these days.   
It all seemed so impossible, and she didn't know what to think... Was   
he worth all of it? Did she really feel that way? Or rather, did *he*   
feel THAT way? Was he sincere--?  
  
Wait.  
  
Oh no, that was it. It's was the forsaken thing she had always   
hated, always bugging her out of her wits. Yet it always seemed to come   
back again, and then again...   
  
Her doubts.  
  
Was it all true? Or was it just another trick?   
  
'Mamoru-Baka, what are you doing to me?' she asked herself   
somewhat bitterly. 'Me? Queen of klutzes, Ms. A-Thirty-A-Day, Keeps-  
the-Good-Grades-Away? You'd be the most low person to even look at me   
that way.'  
  
She remembered the way he was looking at her the day they played   
at the Virtual Shootout. She remembered his eyes, the soft glow in   
them... The way he held her hands -- like she was the only thing that   
mattered in the world. And his words...  
  
'I will always remember, Odango Atama, I will always remember the   
truth...'   
  
'I don't understand...' she had replied in her mind.   
  
'Mamoru, I want to kick you. Why won't you just stop speaking in   
riddles... please? There's something you want me to know.' From the   
brief glimpses she had seen, curiosity turned into a need. She wanted,   
needed to know what it was.  
  
I feel something for him - but I don't want to understand these,   
yet. Maybe the best way is to put distance between the two of us... to   
keep you away. Then maybe I'd know why, and I'd stop being confused.  
  
If only I knew you more, if only you just let me in...  
  
Groan.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!"   
  
She left her thoughts and smiled as Makoto-chan came into view.   
Her smile grew wider when she saw her together with all of her other   
friends... Mina-chan, Ami-chan and Rei-chan.  
  
"Hey guys!" she yelled in an equally loud voice as she waved her   
hands to them. She grinned happily as they drew nearer.  
  
"Hello, Usa, what have you been up to?" Minako asked with a   
friendly hug.   
  
"Not much, I just won several few games," she answered with a   
wink.  
  
Rei gave her a wry look "You're lying."  
  
"What was THAT supposed to-"  
  
"Chu goo!"  
  
They all looked to the direction of the voice and saw a lady   
hushing a baby to sleep. But the baby was busy smiling at them. She was   
so cute; with her cuddly rose cheeks and bright blue eyes. Usagi felt   
like she was staring at the most precious thing in the world...  
  
The baby pointed to her, "Goo goo gum!" she squealed  
  
"Oh, how CUTE!" she squealed as she suddenly jumped up and down   
in excitement. They walked nearer to the baby and her mother.  
  
"She's the most adorable thing in the world," Rei agreed as she   
nodded.  
  
Ami cuddled the baby's arm, "What is your name?"  
  
The mother beamed proudly, "It's Manami - baby Manami."  
  
"Manami, so CUUUUTE!" Usagi repeated happily as she began to play   
with the baby. Rei rolled her eyes as Makoto tried to stifle the giggle   
welling up in her mouth.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru!" and Usagi suddenly let go of baby Manami's hand as   
she heard Minako voice to Mamoru.  
  
"Hello, Mina," she heard him reply with that awfully handsome   
voice of his.  
  
She began to smile, but immediately frowned with the invasion of   
her previous thoughts. She knew she couldn't go on like that, but she   
needed time, and as of now, she didn't know what to do. Quickly, she   
decided to do the only thing she always did whenever she wasn't sure   
about what she should do.  
  
"Um, er, guys... I just remembered, Mom said something about...   
cleaning my room. And I know that if I don't start now, I'd probably be   
dead tomorrow. So, I guess I have to go now," she hurriedly said as she   
quietly moved away, shaking her hands. Far away, where she wouldn't see   
him and he wouldn't see her as well, "Bye, Manami! Please play with her   
for me. Bye!" and with that, she hurried off, leaving the girls staring   
at her, wondering about the *real* reason for her sudden departure.   
  
  
  
Mamoru moved nearer to see what the scouts were hustling all   
about, and gasped as he saw the most innocent and sweet thing in the   
world ('A tie between him and Odango Atama actually... I need to see   
her soon').   
  
"Whoa, hey there, little guy. I'm Mamoru," he said gently as he   
held the baby's chubby hands, "Who is this?"  
  
Rei gave an adoring smile to the baby, "Oh, that's Manami. Ain't   
she so precious?"  
  
He frowned as he stared at the baby, "Isn't it a 'he?'"  
  
They stared curiously as Manami's mother began to laugh softly,   
"My, you teens are quite amusing," she remarked in a fit of small   
giggles.  
  
Ami just shook her head knowingly, "So, may we ask what her real   
gender is?"  
  
The lady smiled, "Well, Manami's a -- ohh..."  
  
The group gasped as they saw the woman fall down before them, and   
fortunately, Minako caught Manami with an arm. But when they all looked   
up...  
  
It was big, disgusting, and hissing with a very terrible voice.   
And mostly, it had sharp knife-like hands glowing with blue spheres.  
  
They nodded as they transformed.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi walked from her house with a determined grin. It turned out   
that her mom had given up and cleaned her room for her, 'Well what do   
you know...' But that was not the real thing that made her smile -- it   
was the fact that she had finally decided to face Mamoru.  
  
"Who do I think he is? It doesn't really matter. So what if he's   
confusing and quite unreadable? And what if I'm confused about the way   
I feel for him? That doesn't give me the right to think of avoiding   
him. I shouldn't let that bother me, I control my OWN life," she said   
decidedly, "Besides, it won't be so bad to see him. All that happens to   
him is *his* problem -- not mine."  
  
She smiled proudly at her words and began a confident stride back   
to the day care center, "I don't care if he is there, no, I don't care   
AT ALL--"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She instantly stopped dead in her tracks as she heard that   
familiar voice of a person she never knew, yet so evidently recognized   
and understood. A person whom she knew she could trust, even though   
their connection seemed unclear.  
  
"Moonlight Lady." She said her name out loud even before turning   
around to see her. And when she did, she was surprised as the white   
angel shed her eyes away from her.   
  
"W-why?" she asked as she noticed the way the Lady behaved,   
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
'What's it in her eyes? She's hiding them away from me... but   
what is that supposed to mean?' she thought to herself with confusion   
and hurt.  
  
The Moonlight Lady quickly changed the course of their   
conversation, "Never mind this. These are matters that are yet to be   
discussed in a better time -- in the future. Usagi, you know that there   
is some kind of bond between the two of us, and from that, you should   
just hold on for now. But for now, there is something of greater   
importance that you should bring your attention upon," she said   
meaningfully, all the while still looking away and keeping that serious   
tone in her voice.  
  
When Usagi nodded, she lifted her cape and revealed baby Manami,   
crying openly on her arms. Usagi gasped as she ran over and took the   
baby from her.  
  
The Moonlight Lady smiled, "I leave the child in your care,   
Usagi. I hope you can take care of her."  
  
Usagi nodded as she whispered soothing words to the crying baby.   
She smiled back as the lady saluted her and jumped off in a flash.   
  
She sighed as she stared at the retreating figure on the roof,   
"What is it about you... I know you," she whispered to her.   
  
"Never mind that," she rocked the baby and was surprised as she   
had quieted the baby's wails. And now, she was lying peacefully in her   
arms, a pretty smile on her lips. This made Usagi smile more. And to   
top that, she could actually stop a baby from crying! She began to hum   
a tune as she resumed her walk to the day care center.  
  
"I tell you, little baby, if something happens to you, I'll be   
the first one to take care of you. Do you like that, huh?"  
  
The baby's little hand closed around her finger, and she took it   
as a yes.  
  
"Goo."  
  
~~~  
  
Her eyes flew open, and she immediately thought of the one thing   
that mattered most in her life.  
  
"My baby! Where is my baby?" she asked frantically.  
  
The scouts ran to her side. The cardian was immediately discarded   
after they applied the strategy they had planned. But the damage wasn't   
repaired, and many civilians were hurt. Their worry was on Baby   
Manami's mother, however. They were in the hospital - and things   
weren't going well.  
  
"I really need to see Manami," she cried, "Where is my child!"  
  
"I have your baby here."  
  
The group of five followed the lady's gaze. There was Usagi on  
the doorway, carrying a calm Manami, who was sleeping happily in her   
cradled arms. Mamoru stared at her as she walked across the room.   
Again, conflicting emotions restrained in him. "Someone gave her to me   
moments ago. I heard there was an attack."  
  
"Oh, my baby!" she said as she tried to take the baby from   
Usagi's willing arms. But her strength disabled her, and she fell back   
down to the bed.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi reacted as she immediately brought Manami down for   
her to hold. The baby's mother smiled gratefully and rocked Manami,   
"Oh, sweet baby, I'm glad you're safe..." she hushed.  
  
"But I'm going to have a very big problem with you. I won't be   
able to take care of you just for a few days, Manami. I'm still weak...   
  
"Maybe I'll just get a babysitter for Manami," she suggested,   
looking at them, "Do you know anyone whom I could trust?"   
  
"Oh, no!" Usagi quickly said, "You don't need to. I'll do it for   
you, for free!"  
  
The woman looked at her, her eyes wondering if the girl was   
enough to take her baby. 'Well, the young lady seems kind enough, and   
she even made Manami stop from crying, now that was an achievement!'   
she thought, smiling. 'But she's too young.'  
  
A hand lay on her shoulder, "No need to worry, Ma'am. I'll be   
helping her. And I assure you, I have experience." she stared up and   
saw the lad Mamoru, smiling gently at her. She had heard about him and   
his good standards. She smiled, yes, this would be perfect.   
  
"That's very nice of you. I can't tell you how much I really   
appreciate your offer," she began, but stopped as she noticed that both   
of them stopped paying attention to her.  
  
They stood, staring at each other, as if seriously playing a game   
-- a match. One made of confusion, and Usagi felt her resolutions slip   
off and disappear...  
  
"Not to worry, Mamoru, I can do it on my own," she said with an   
unreadable, somewhat nervous tone.  
  
'No you won't. And I won't let you get away with those excuses   
this time,' he told her in his mind. She was bothered again, he knew   
that. Steadily, he said, "I know you can, but it's quite difficult. I'm   
volunteering my help."   
  
Usagi began to glare at him, but thought for a moment, 'I might   
lose my chance with baby Manami, I don't want that,' she thought while   
staring at the baby. 'Staying with Mamoru for a few hours probably   
won't be that bad. If I watch myself, no scenes and other feelings like   
that would happen... no confusion,' she added as she took a small   
glance at him. Warily, she noticed that the girls were all waiting with   
anticipation for her answer.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," she said simply, not looking at him.  
  
He ignored the questioning looks the others gave him. 'What the   
heck is wrong with you, Usagi?' he asked in his mind angrily. 'Why do   
you have to be so stubborn?' They were all right the other day, but she   
had built that barrier between them again. She was establishing one of   
those ways to get away from certain things, namely him.   
  
Sure, things were quite complicated between the both of them now,   
and he could understand if she wasn't feeling very good about it. Who   
would? But she didn't have to make it go that way, with distance and   
silence, 'I know you, Usagi. I'm going to make it really hard for you   
to remain that way.'  
  
He took his keys out, "So, Mrs. Ayashi, may we ask where your   
house is? Your baby's staying with me."  
  
~~~  
  
"Look, Mamoru-Baka, why can't she just stay at MY place?"  
  
He sighed as they walked to his apartment room, "Because the baby   
may be a burden to your family. You already have your mother, father,   
and Shingo with you. It would be very hard,' he stated, "And besides, I   
need company."  
  
"Oh, alright," she decided slowly, and Mamoru could tell she was   
trying to sound bored and stubborn, or rather, upset. But that won't   
work.  
  
They reached his door and when they entered, he found her   
admiring it, "Wow, Mamoru... you're as neat as a pin!"  
  
He took off his jacket and nodded, growing red at the compliment,   
"Enough for Manami, right?"  
  
"Okay, okay. So you win," she sighed. And he smiled. So, finally   
melting, eh? He took the baby down on the couch. And he wasn't   
surprised to see Usagi staring at the kitchen, "Want something to eat?"  
  
She beamed at his offer, "Sure! What have you got?"  
  
"Some pastries. Want them?" he asked her, amused at her   
expression.  
  
"Of course!" she said happily as he gave her Manami and walked   
over to the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe you're not such a baka, after all," she remarked. Usagi,   
you know he never was one, You just can't find something to say. Let's   
just see if this works...  
  
"Of course, not. I'm 'Mamoru-chan,' remember?" he asked back as   
he turned his back on her. It was better to hide his pained face, and   
not to make her wonder than to make her situation worse. 'No, I'm Mamo-  
chan.'  
  
He lifted the small cake sandwich and jumped as Usagi immediately   
snatched it, "Thank you," she said as she placed Manami in his arms.  
  
He laughed as he saw her practically munch the whole cake in what   
seemed like a split second, "Thanks." she told him.  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
~~~  
  
"AII!" Usagi shrieked, "She won't stop crying, Mamoru. What   
should we do? She might cry all day long and may get a nose clog. She   
won't breathe! What do we do?"  
  
"WAAHH!"   
  
Mamoru sighed as he frantically turned his back from the baby. He   
was quite positive every single person in the building heard Manami's   
bugle-like wails.  
  
He tried to think what to do... aha! He looked at Usagi, 'This   
may seem embarrassing, but for him...'  
  
He then took a deep breath... and started making funny faces at   
the baby.  
  
It was quite hard. And he knew he was blushing a beet red at the   
moment...   
  
And that was when she began to laugh out loud.  
  
He grew redder, "Mamoru-Baka, that's a first!" she said between   
laughs. He just gave her a smug look, obviously full of enjoyment   
himself, and resumed in trying to make the baby laugh.  
  
"HA, HA, HA..."  
  
No, he felt like growing darker than cherry, but he didn't feel   
embarrassed at all. It felt... nice.  
  
As he tried to continue, he heard Usagi stop laughing and gave   
her a wondering look as sat beside him on the floor. And she innocently   
asked, "Hey, I'm here to help you, right? I'm not as bad as you may   
think."  
  
She made a funny face at Manami, and he felt deep laughter   
welling up inside of him. As he laughed out loud as well, she gave him   
a glare. But then, she smiled soon, "Look, you're funny, too. Besides   
this is fun!"  
  
"Ha! Nothing's more funny than..." he faded as he felt like   
cowering beneath her perilous gaze, "Nothing."  
  
Suddenly, he was knocked out of his breath as a figure lunged at   
him and pinned him to the ground. He gasped as he realized that Usagi   
was once again on top of him -- and it was a good thing he was facing   
the floor.  
  
"Take that back!" she commanded.   
  
"Uh, huh, Odango, you want me to take that back - you think I'd   
give up that easily?" he asked from underneath her. And when she saw   
his face, she was threatened by a mischievous grin.  
  
"What are you planning do there mister -- aii!"  
  
She found him in the opposite position as he faced her, pinned   
below him. Before she could say something, she felt warmth spread on   
her cheeks like fire. She knew this would happen. It was him again...   
maybe it was the cake he fed her, or maybe he had done something to   
her. But why did it feel just... so right and special?  
  
He laughed as his face loomed dangerously close. And she thought   
she would faint out of excitement. "Odango..." he began, as all the   
previous burlesque vanished.  
  
There it was again, that look in his eye. There was that, deep,   
meaningful feeling that stirred restlessly within them. Then, the pain.  
  
Clouded eyes.  
  
The truth. He told her he would always remember the truth. Was   
that what he hid? Was that the reason for the emotions she had always   
seen? What she wanted to know?   
  
"I..." he began, his voice quivering.  
  
"Yes?" she barely whispered. Tell me...  
  
"I... I take it back," he said abruptly, as if breaking away from   
his chain of thoughts.   
  
"Take what back?" she gasped inwardly as his eyes seemed to   
flash, and once again, it was gone. Hidden from her forever.  
  
"Teasing you," he answered. He took notice of their position and   
slowly drew away, "Sorry for that, Odango."  
  
She couldn't answer. And she felt tears trying to well up in her   
eyes. He was leaving her in the dark again. What was he doing to her?   
He made her want to cry... she wanted to know him more now... these   
feelings... the way he hid from her. Why?  
  
She tried to suppress a sob and turned her eyes to Manami. And to   
her surprise, she wasn't crying anymore. The baby was just staring at   
them, startling her. It seemed like Manami knew what they were talking   
about and was listening attentively to their exchange of words. She   
shook her head, no. It was impossible.  
  
"She stopped crying," she said bluntly, trying best not to make   
her voice sound choked.  
  
"Yes, he did," he echoed. He?   
  
They both stared at her. Suddenly, before them, Manami burst out   
crying again. This time, the wails were louder and had such intensity   
that it made her think her wails were just whispers.   
  
"WAAHH!"   
  
Usagi clamped her hands over her ears in the hopes of surviving.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh, how do I get this MILK right?" she grumbled, loud enough for   
Mamoru to hear on the other room. It was better to make him think that   
she was in her normal condition.  
  
She tasted the mixture she had made, 'Yuck! It tastes just like   
medicine...' she took more sugar and placed it on the bottle, grumbling   
as she tried to mix it. That was okay, the longer it takes, the better   
- so that she wouldn't have to see him right away, so that he wouldn't   
see her misery.  
  
It really hurt, him and his hated secrets. They were confusing   
her all the more. And she felt the suppressed tears now well up in her   
eyes. She knew this would happen - why did she have to agree to this?   
When through all the confusion, amidst the emotional uncertainty, she'd   
always end up feeling bad. Even with reasons she weren't sure WERE   
actual reasons.  
  
She wanted to know more about him, what he truly felt, and about   
the truth. Things had gone much deeper than they already were these   
days. She needed the answers to her questions. Now, she wasn't only   
confused because of the fact that he made her feel such things, she was   
also pained because of his secrecy - how he kept her away...   
  
"Why do I put up with this?" she quietly asked herself. "I can't   
believe THIS is the reason I'm crying. Who is he anyway? It's not like   
there's something between the two of us."  
  
Clouded eyes...  
  
She had wanted to learn the Truth with such passion...  
  
"NO! NEVER!" she shrieked out.  
  
"Odango Atama, are you alright?"  
  
She knew he was behind her, probably on the door. So she   
immediately thought of a response -- an excuse, "No, I won't give up.   
I'll make this the best-tasting milk in the whole world for her! Get   
back in the living room Mamoru, I'll handle this."  
  
She had practically ordered him to do so without looking at him.   
So she felt his confused gaze and watched him leave.  
  
No, not now, Usagi. Don't feel that way... it's not right.   
  
I will never understand you Mamoru... but I don't want you to   
hurt yourself, as well as me. You do things; you... make me feel these   
emotions. You're this nice and confusing guy I've grown to know, and   
you show me these things, yet you turn away. Was it I? Am I not good   
enough to know? The truth?  
  
DON'T CRY...  
  
But wasn't she good enough to help him?   
  
~~~  
  
He stared at her as she carried the bottle of milk. There was   
this broken expression on her face. Yet she remained sullen and steady,   
even. He had hurt her: that must be it, it was possible... But he knew   
he was trying to lie to himself again - it wasn't just 'possible,' it   
was the truth, he had hurt her. But how could he tell her, when he,   
himself was confused. When was the right time? Was it the right thing   
to do?  
  
"Here," she lifted the bottle and swung it before his face, "You   
make her drink it."  
  
Wordlessly, he took the bottle and pointed it to Manami's mouth,   
waiting for him (or her. But he was convinced Manami was a boy) to open   
his tiny mouth and drink it. But to his surprise, the baby drew his   
face away from the bottle and began to cry again.  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "Oh, maybe we need to change his diaper. Here,   
you hold this while I- argh!"  
  
Usagi had pushed him out of the way; "I'll do it. I'll change   
*her* diaper. Just relax and I'll do the rest," she quickly told him as   
she began to remove disposable article. And he just stared, his eyes   
wide, as she did so. Why was she so intent on doing everything herself?   
She was even more insistent than she had been with mixing the powdered   
milk...  
  
"Oh my GOSH!"  
  
He quickly rose to his feet, ready to kill whatever bug Usagi had   
seen. But when he looked, he realized THAT was NOT the reason for her   
reaction.  
  
"She has a..."  
  
"He, Odango, I told you he was a boy, and this just proves it."  
  
She gaped, staring at Manami, and Mamoru had to laugh out loud at   
her facial expression.  
  
"Eeep! You change him!" she shrieked as she hid behind him,   
purposely covering her eyes.  
  
He never stopped laughing as he changed Manami, forgetting all   
his troubles, with the awareness that Usagi, herself, forgot her own   
problems.  
  
The ice was broken for the moment, and he was thankful to God for   
that.  
  
~~~  
  
He stared at her as she sat, telling stories to Manami; she   
looked so peaceful, and Manami was likewise falling fast asleep in her   
arms. They were like mother and son, a pleasant picture to paint. He   
couldn't help but imagine him beside them, looking at *their* child,   
who absolutely *had* to look like her. It felt so special; to have a   
family some day... and he only hoped that it would be with her.  
  
Oh, what he would do if she left him...  
  
His mind began to drift back to the past, slowly floating past   
familiar dark halls, awry faces staring, staring at him... finding a   
small boy, shaking, crying for someone to love... to understand... to   
show him the truth...  
  
And the Truth came when an angel came to his room and offered him   
a rose. The Truth became clearer when she told him she loved him before   
dying... when he gave her a locket... and then he learned the whole   
Truth, he had someone to love, someone to understand. He had a family.   
  
Then the angel forgot.  
  
And then there was no one.  
  
He found himself clenching his fists, and the pain began to ebb   
within him, forcing a sob to escape his throat...  
  
"Mamoru, where's your Mama and Papa?"  
  
His pained eyes met her concerned ones.  
  
"Oh, I'm, sorry - I-" she began.  
  
"No, you don't need to." He assured her firmly.  
  
"But I should," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry,   
Mamoru-"  
  
And then a silver tear fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru-chan," she exclaimed, and she found herself hugging   
him, and he was crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry, Mamoru... you have Motoki Onii-san, and you have   
Manami. They're your family, you have... me."  
  
At what she said, his eyes flew open, and he found himself   
holding her tighter, he wanted to cry harder... never to let go... but   
his mind stopped him.  
  
He quickly drew away, "Uh, yes. Never mind Odango Atama."  
  
Then he saw her eyes. And he instantly regretted his actions.  
  
She was hurt again, and was hurting very much. Her emotional self   
was racking.  
  
She quickly stood up and brought Manami with her, walking to his   
room where Manami's crib lay. He quickly followed her, God help him; he   
didn't mean it to seem that way...  
  
"Look, Odango-"  
  
"Look, ODANGO?" she asked him furiously as she turned to him, "Is   
THAT what you have to say again, Mamoru? You'll HIDE again with YOUR   
EXCUSES?"  
  
He found himself speechless as she left his room and went back to   
the living room.  
  
"What-"  
  
"You know what I mean, Mamoru," she turned to him, and he felt   
broken at the sight of her teary eyes, filled at the height of anger,   
"AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH?  
  
"Am I that stupid that you can't trust me with what you think and   
how you feel? Can't you look at me as a friend and someone who cares   
for you? WHAT DID I DO? Do you know why I drown my sorrows in trying to   
do things on my own? That was to prove to you that I could ALWAYS help.  
  
"Sometimes, I hate myself for being born this way - clumsy,   
ditzy. But Mamoru, I'm a person myself. I feel things! I want to know!   
There are things you hide from me, and when I offer my help, it's like,   
you get scared and leave."  
  
"You're my friend Mamoru, and whatever relationship there is   
between us, I can't help but not care for the moment. All of a sudden,   
it hurts, when I know it shouldn't. This has gone deeper than I had   
expected. But, I can't just sit here and smile like a fool!  
  
He felt them; she didn't understand the better part of the whole   
story. He wished he could tell her, but his whole concern and love for   
her forbade it. He closed his eyes as he tried to shut the pain that   
would soon come with the words that followed.  
  
"And Mamoru, there's something else. You KNOW something about me.   
Do you think I wouldn't notice that? I have a RIGHT to know! And   
somehow, I have a feeling there's more to you than it seems..."  
  
He stared as she looked away, her words fading, "You're eyes are   
clouded, Mamoru-chan, if only I could help them shine. But you won't   
let me...   
  
"And I just wish that I could understand why you won't trust me."  
  
They both stared at each other, both of their faces pained and   
filled with tears. And pain wrenched at their hearts emotionally.   
  
Usagi took her jacket and choked a "Goodbye," before leaving the   
door.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. And when she turned to look at him, she   
tried not to break at his face. But the pain was too much.  
  
"It was never that way, Usagi."  
  
She looked away, but continued to listen.   
  
"I would want to tell you, but it's not the time, Usako. The   
Truth has to wait. There are things I can't say for reasons I can't   
explain."  
  
She stared at him in the eye, feeling the sincerity in his voice.   
Maybe, it was real. Somehow, she felt that she should trust him. And   
then, she nodded to herself, believing... 'I trust you, Mamoru-chan. I   
only wish...' she left her thoughts and decided to leave things to him.   
'Usako,' it's possessive. Yet what a beautiful name...   
  
"But I trust *you, * please believe that. If there is only one   
person I could trust, that won't be me, but you. But there are some   
things that can't be done easily.   
  
"All I need," he said with a whisper, "is for you to believe, and   
to understand. Please tell me you'll do it for me, please?"  
  
There was light in his words, and she felt somehow content. She   
nodded and gave a small smile, squeezing his hand encouragingly.  
  
More tears feel from his eyes, but he was smiling. She smiled   
too. Mamoru suddenly took something from his pocket.  
  
He smiled, "Here, I know this may seem peculiar. But I want you   
to have this," he offered as he raised his hand. And Usagi opened it...  
  
It was a star-shaped locket. A very beautiful, precious locket.   
She stared at its beauty, "It's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"I-I can't take this, Mamoru. It must be so special-"  
  
He gave her an assuring smile as he wiped the tears from her   
eyes, "No, take it. It's my friendship offering. To remind us of this   
short interlude here."  
  
She beamed gratefully as she slowly took it from him. She cradled   
it in her hands, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and   
stared at its beauty.  
  
"Wear it," he laughed.  
  
"Okay, Mamoru-chan, but it's too pretty," she answered   
uncertainly. He smiled at the regained ease.  
  
"Don't worry, it will look just fine," he commented. And he took   
it from her and placed it around her neck, "See?"  
  
They both blushed happily at their positions. But it *did* look   
right. And as Usagi fiddled with its cover she gasped as a sweet melody   
floated from it, "Oh..."   
  
Behind her, Mamoru gasped as well. And a sharp realization hit   
him, making him smile. And the sadness that had filled him was replaced   
with genuine happiness.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked her.  
  
"I LOVE it, thank you!" she enveloped him in a bear hug. As he   
returned the gesture, he felt the burden in his heart lighten more.  
  
When Usagi withdrew away, she gave him a bright, beautiful smile;   
"I better go. Thank you very much, Mamoru-chan."  
  
She gave him a small salute and walked away, "Take care of   
yourself, too!" he yelled after her.  
  
There was that beautiful face, smiling at him, not with contempt,   
but with kindness and care. And it was filled with what he could hope   
was love. That was the last thing he saw before the elevator closed.  
  
He gave a heartfelt grin as he went back inside to check on   
Manami. Things were still complicated, but now, he only felt lightness   
and rest. There was that easy feeling that enlightened him in this   
journey. And he was grateful for it. Let the troubles pass for   
tomorrow. Now, it would only be him, Usagi, and their renewed bond.   
  
Oh, and how could he forget? Put Manami in, too.  
  
~~~  
  
She impatiently jumped up and down, "Come on, hurry up!"   
  
"Wait a second, Odango Atama, it's not yet the end of the world!"   
a muffled voice sounded behind the door.  
  
"Well it seems like that when it comes to waiting for you!" she   
retorted back. "Now speed up and give me Manami!"  
  
The door opened and Mamoru came out in a light green shirt and   
khaki pants. He looked quite uncomfortable, with Manami in one arm and   
a basket full of food in the other, Usagi thought he looked really cute   
and comedic at the same time. She laughed as she took Manami from him.  
  
Mamoru had to smile at her attire. She was wearing a long sleeved   
pink blouse with a small bunny on the upper right. Her legs were donned   
with a pair of blue shorts. She had a cap without a top that still made   
her odangos stand out. He looked away, trying not to blush.  
  
Usagi smiled as she gently threw Manami in the air, "So, little   
tike, wanna have some fun in the park today?" she asked, her eyes   
sparkling playfully. Her response was another "Goo" and a fit of cute   
giggles.  
  
Mamoru swung the basket behind him, "Let's take that as a yes.   
So, are we ready?"  
  
She adjusted Manami's position securely, "Sure!"  
  
  
~~~  
  
They decided to drop by the grocery store first. Manami was   
running out of baby supply. So, there they was arguing between brands   
and talking animatedly, as if there were no such things as problems to   
them.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked one more time as Mamoru placed the box   
of powdered milk in the cart.  
  
"Sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, Odango. He liked it before,   
right? Surely he'd like to stick to the same thing."  
  
They both pushed the cart and proceeded down the aisle, "But the   
commercial said that the other one was the best for babies!"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin, "Ah, but the TV doesn't say   
everything. This one's better."  
  
She seemed to think for a moment, "Oh, alright, you win. Now   
let's go to the diapers."  
  
"Oh, how cute, just like a real family."  
  
They both turned to the source of the voice and saw Minako   
gushing over them. Makoto was snickering while Rei kept laughing, "So,   
Usagi, when did you have Mamoru's baby?"   
  
She glared at them, trying to keep their attention from the blush   
rising on her cheeks, "You're all so green-minded. I would never do   
THAT."  
  
In his seat on the cart, Baby Manami began to giggle. And Usagi   
was sure the baby knew something. Her face was flaming a soft, rose red   
and she was pretty sure the man behind her was feeling the same. Oh no,   
she couldn't look at him...  
  
"Oi, Usa-chan, you have such a fine-looking daughter down there.   
In fact she looks just like her *dad. * "   
  
"Baka, baka, baka! All of you! I told you, I'd NEVER do that. And   
for your information, she's a he. Manami's a boy."  
  
Ami, who just arrived from behind them, continued the chain of   
banters, "Usagi-chan, what happened with Mamoru-san?"  
  
"AARGH! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA..."  
  
Makoto sweatdropped as she added quickly "Hey, cool down girl. We   
were just teasing you! No need to fuss over it."  
  
"'No need to fuss over it,' right Mamoru?" Minako asked, winking.  
  
He laughed nervously as he grew redder (if that was possible),   
"Er, yes, right," To Do List: Number One - Remind me to 'accidentally'   
throw roses at the four of you on our next battle.  
  
"I'm going to get you later, minna. I promise you." That's just   
alright, Usako, do it. Double trouble. The more, the merrier, he added.  
  
Rei suddenly squinted her eyes, "Hey guys, ain't that Natsumi   
over there?"  
  
Surely, there was a brown-haired figure walking down another   
aisle, who, Mamoru was grateful for, hadn't seen them yet.  
  
Usagi quickly snatched a pack of diapers, "This one, right?"  
  
He nodded hurriedly, "Right."  
  
"Well, nice seeing you guys here, bye!" Usagi said hastily. Both   
Mamoru and her gave them small waves and fleetly ran off with Manami.   
The girls smiled with amusement.  
  
Natsumi then noticed the group, she swayed nearer, "Hello, have   
you seen Mamoru or Usagi somewhere?"  
  
Ami began innocently, "Oh, yes, as a matter of fact, we saw them   
together over there-" she was cut off with Rei's hand covering her   
mouth.  
  
"Oh, no. We haven't seen them. In fact, we're also wondering   
where they are at the moment," she said while blocking Natsumi's view   
on the pay counter.  
  
Natsumi tactfully made her way through Rei, and gasped as she   
saw... "Since when have they been hiding this from me? They both HAVE a   
BABY?"  
  
~~~   
  
  
They both lay, staring at the sky. It was sheer bliss, as cottony   
cauliflower-like clouds slowly tiptoed in their flight in the endless,   
blue sky. The wind passed by the meadows, whispering to the flowers,   
making them dance to her rhythm. The birds seemed content as they stood   
perched on almond branches. The emerald leaves slowly swayed, giving   
them glimpses of the sunlight's jewels. And Usagi felt like she was in   
heaven. There, she felt content, with Mamoru and Manami-chan.  
  
"Hmm..." she murmured, closing her eyes as she relaxed and let   
the soft breeze pass her by.  
  
"Feeling good?" Mamoru's masculine voice broke through her veil   
of sweet resting.  
  
"Uh, huh..." she answered, "This is so nice."  
  
He took a glance at her; she looked just like a bunny finally   
resting after a day of running, so sweet, white, and adorable. But   
she'd never know that, of course. He didn't try to be so cautious,   
looking away whenever she caught him doing so. This day was for both of   
them, no attachments. Tomorrow, things will return to normal, but...  
  
... But it would still be special, knowing that he had assured   
her with his trust. That there was that bond between them, that   
friendship she was sure to treasure. She still hated him for other   
things, like his mood shifts, and his emotions. But she was gifted with   
a promise, that someday, she would find out, and that she had to   
understand him.  
  
She opened her eyes and laughed as she saw Mamoru, trying to make   
Manami walk.   
  
"Look, Manami, I'd hold your arms and you try to walk. Step by   
step, okay?" he instructed the baby.  
  
She watched with anticipation as Manami tried to walk. Her eyes   
caught his and she smiled, encouraging Manami to walk. The latter   
beamed and started, trying to walk with all his heart...  
  
"BLAG!"  
  
"WAAAHH!"  
  
She quickly went nearer. Although Mamoru had caught him, Manami   
seemed to be embarrassed and irritated at the same time - he couldn't   
walk!  
  
"Oh, baby," she cooed, taking him away from Mamoru. She patted   
him on his back, "It's alright, you'll learn how to walk soon enough.   
We'll just have to wait, okay?"  
  
Manami stopped crying and sniffled a little, but there were still   
those tiny teardrops on his face, it made her heart break.  
  
"Here, let me have him," Mamoru, he told her gently, taking   
Manami in his arms, "How about if you try to talk, would that be   
enough, huh?"  
  
The baby nodded his head briskly, excited about the new plan.   
Usagi crept beside them and joined them as they tried to make Manami   
talk.  
  
Several attempts later, all they had as a result was another fit   
of Manami's wails. It had been quite fun, actually, but it was still   
tiring. Usagi covered her ears as Mamoru successfully pacified him.   
  
Usagi then decided to tease him, "You're so good at this, I   
wonder why... hmm, maybe you already had a baby before!"  
  
She waited for him to give a retort, but was surprised when none   
came. She looked at him and saw his amused look. He gave a smirk, "I   
am, Odango. But unfortunately, your theory was wrong. Don't worry,   
maybe someday. When whoever my future wife will be gets pregnant, I'll   
make sure that you'll be the first one to know."  
  
"Oooh! So, who's the girl?"  
  
"I don't think so, in the future, Odango Atama, in the future."  
  
She looked a little bit disappointed, but she soon brightened up   
and stood, "You two wait here, I'm going to pick some flowers in the   
meadow."  
  
He nodded, content at just watching her. But when she began to   
walk off, Manami started crying.  
  
"Huh, why? Is anything wrong?"  
  
Manami only pointed at Usagi, who was fast leaving their sight.   
Mamoru tried to reason with the baby, "She's going to have some fun and   
get you some flowers, she'll come back later."  
  
Manami only shook her head and continued to point at her, all   
while sniffling; it made him look so irresistible, he had to do what he   
said. He didn't really mind, after all, since he didn't realize that   
Usagi was going that far.  
  
He picked Manami up and shouted, "Hey, Odango Atama, wait!"  
  
She stopped, her ponytails dropping, "What?"  
  
He walked, telling her at the same time, "I think he wants to go   
with you!"  
  
She gave a happy grin, "Really? Sure!" she ran back to meet them   
and carefully took a happy Manami in her arms.  
  
"Okay, bye!" she said cheerfully as she began to walk off again.  
  
"Huh? But wait-" he tried to continue, and then he sighed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I want to go with you too, "Uh, never mind. Just wanted to check   
if he has his shoes on."  
  
She didn't seem to believe him, but she checked on Manami's feet,   
just to be sure, "Oh, he has them, don't worry."  
  
He nodded, and as she waited for him to talk again, she gave up   
and resumed her walk. And Mamoru just stared at her as she left, 'Some   
day for the both of us, I can't even find he courage to walk with   
her,' he thought.  
  
"WAAH!"  
  
What?  
  
Usagi returned, looking confused, "I thought you told me he   
wanted to be with me, he seems to want to go with you."  
  
He scratched his head, puzzled, "I don't know."  
  
"Here, you take him," she offered.  
  
Manami cried.  
  
"Uh, how about if you take him?"  
  
He still cried.  
  
"I don't get it, what does he want?" Usagi asked, befuddled.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Mamoru said, holding the baby's hand.  
  
Then the crying stopped.  
  
Both of their set of confused eyes rested on a baby, sitting contentedly   
in Usagi's arms.  
  
He then realized that babies weren't exactly what they seemed. It   
almost gave him a shiver. This one was special, he *knew* something.   
And it seemed like he completely understood Mamoru's feelings. Like an   
angel God sent to help him...  
  
He snapped out of it, what was he THINKING? This baby? Nah. Maybe   
it was just an effect of those wild figments of imagination they say on   
TV...   
  
But anyway, he was thankful for that action.   
  
Usagi began nodding with realization. She slowly looked at him,   
"Want to go with me?" she asked shyly.  
  
Of course I would, even if the whole world told me not to,   
"Gladly."  
  
She smiled brightly, "All right, let's go!"   
  
To Do list: Number two - Give Manami a warm, full, fresh bottle   
of milk and read him all the stories he wanted until it hurt. He could   
even try to sing for him if the baby wanted. He didn't need a dog, he   
already found his "man's best friend."  
  
~~~   
  
"He'll be a lawyer."  
  
"No, a rock star idol, and girls all over the world will swoon at   
him."  
  
"I don't think so, what about a teacher?"  
  
"Probably, but how about a swimming instructor? He'll look so   
cute and muscular!"  
  
"Cuter than I am? Ow - Hey! I was just kidding!"  
  
"Uh, huh? Well, I bet he'll be one of the most handsome doctors   
in the world, I hope *you* can beat that!"  
  
He looked up from his lying position on the ground, "Doctor?" he   
asked wondrously.  
  
The day was ending, and they decided to, once again, rest under a   
tree and watch the sun set. It had been tiring, and quite eventful to   
say at least. They had run in the meadows, gobbled up all the food they   
could, went to the nearby theme park for Manami and spent up all pocket   
money they had. But mostly, they had fun (especially in those awkward   
situations they had in the "Love Ride," which Manami had insisted on   
going to) It was quite a refuge to lie there, another point of rest for   
the day.  
  
"You like doctors?" he echoed once more.  
  
She gave a small laugh, "Yeah, doctors, why?"  
  
He blushed as he looked away, those were the jobs *he* wanted, "I   
was just... surprised."  
  
"Well, I'm not *that* ditzy, you know," she said good-naturedly.  
  
He sat up, "That's not what I meant, you know that. It's just   
that I want to know why."  
  
She stared thoughtfully at the sun, patting Manami on her lap,   
"Well, I like doctors, not because they help cure the sick. You see,   
they bring happiness to patients and their families, they give   
encouragement to those troubled and try their best to save the life of   
a person. They shed light to others. I like them, not because they cure   
people, but because they *heal* them, that's what true doctors are."  
  
He nodded, understanding. That was one of the reasons he loved   
her. She didn't see things people normally do, like how they solve   
algebraic expressions and how auroras are formed. But instead, she saw   
the deeper side every single thing had: like how the birds sing to keep   
the young babies from being lonely, or how God made the clouds to dance   
for her, and how everyone possessed that certain magic they had to   
harness with all their hearts. That was something he learned from her,   
and that made him love her.  
  
"You're deeper than people normally think you are, and I know   
that," he said thoughtfully.  
  
She blushed, "I don't know. Mamoru, you know that I'm a klutz, a   
crybaby, all thumbs and stupid. Just..."  
  
"Don't start, Odango Atama, I know you. You try to prove your   
worth by trying your best at everything, only, things don't work that   
way. So you start giving up. You then start thinking that everything   
you do becomes hard... then you stop trying..."  
  
He was suddenly aware of his words as Usagi gave him a surprised   
look, "H - how did you know?"  
  
He could only answer the single phrase he always had in mind, "I   
know you more than you think, Odango."  
  
"In due time," she murmured, nodding, "I'll know how you do."  
  
He gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't give up, Usagi. Doing   
things correctly isn't always as easy as eating cake. You have to work   
hard, to try, to fail... and soon you will succeed.  
  
"I believe in you, so you should. Try your best, Odango. I assure   
you, things will be alright."  
  
He was shocked when Usagi suddenly hugged him, and he felt dizzy,   
dizzy with happiness. Finally, all that he had hoped for were slowly   
taking place. He hoped only for the best, and that soon, things will be   
all right.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mamoru-chan. I might regret saying this,"   
she said with a small laugh, "But maybe you're better than I thought   
you were."  
  
His hands slowly came behind her and hugged her back, "Thanks."  
  
He stared at Manami, who was sitting behind them, and... he   
winked?  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, tell me, what do you know? I know you're just pretending   
to be innocent and cute - you show us that you don't even know how to   
talk. But there's something about you. And I demand you to speak up and   
tell me all about it."  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at Manami, who only stared at him   
innocently with his big, blue eyes staring widely at him.  
  
He only stared back, trying hard not to groan, "No, don't give me   
that, DON'T lie."  
  
Stare.  
  
He covered his eyes, with remorse, "What was I thinking? This   
baby?"  
  
He looked back uncertainly at Manami, who gave him a charming   
smile.  
  
He leveled himself with Manami, "I don't know much about you...   
maybe you ARE innocent. But why do you seem to know something?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"I give up!" he said exasperatedly. "Chiba Mamoru, logic expert,   
why do you even think of such things?  
  
"And you," he faced Manami, "Why do I have a feeling you want   
things to be better between me and Usako? Do you?"  
  
Manami nodded.  
  
He stared, shocked.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
He quickly went to open it, maybe it was Usagi, maybe she forgot   
something, or maybe she wanted to tell him something about Manami.   
Manami!   
  
He took a box of tissues and gave it to Manami to play with, and   
the baby seemed to be content with it. Manami began pulling the tissues   
out - and he was thankful for that.  
  
Yet, he still kept a watchful eye on the child as he approached   
the door. Remembering that Usagi might be the one on the other side, he   
cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. He then opened the   
door.  
  
A brown-haired girl barraged him with a hug, nearly toppling him   
over. He gave a huge gulp. He could almost imaging Manami staring at   
them with VERY wide eyes...  
  
"Mamoru-chan!" Natsumi sighed.  
  
Mamoru-chan?(??) Since when did they agree that she start calling   
him that as well? "What?"   
  
She innocently looked at him, "What's wrong? The girls told me   
(actually, they BRAGGED to me) that Usagi calls you 'Mamoru-chan.'   
Can't I do that as well? After all, you ARE a friend of mine, and I am   
yours too, right? So there's nothing wrong with it, and I can call you   
that as well, right?"  
  
He sweatdropped as he stuttered an, "Uh..."  
  
She beamed at him, "That's a yes! Why thank you! You're soo kind,   
Mamoru-chan!" she turned on her back, spotting Manami, "And what do we   
have here? What a cute baby!"  
  
He stepped back remorsefully and put his hand on his face,   
shaking his head. His eyes widened as he saw her heading for Manami,   
and he immediately followed her to make sure nothing would happen to   
the baby (if things were THAT bad when it came to Usagi, what more with   
Natsumi?).  
  
"What's the cutie-pie's name?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, that's Manami. Usagi and I are babysitting him."  
  
She looked at him, and he could nearly swear he saw an angry   
glint in her eye, "Oh, really? I don't see her anywhere here... I bet   
she's caught in detention again. So maybe I can help you for the   
moment."  
  
He coughed nervously, "Oh really? You don't have to, Natsumi,   
after all, it's a pretty hard job..."  
  
"Not to worry, if that ditz Usagi - I mean, if Usagi can do it,   
so can I!"  
  
"She's NOT a ditz." He replied steadily.  
  
She just shrugged and smiled, "Whatever, now go make some milk   
while I play with her."  
  
"Him," he corrected.  
  
She continued to push him, "Uh, okay, him. Now go, shoo!"  
  
She shoved him in the kitchen and went back to face Manami. And   
Manami felt a sense of foreboding as she went beside him and snatched   
his beloved tissue box from his small, chubby fingers.  
  
He stared widely as she crossed her legs beside him, looking at   
him disgustedly, "Now look, brat," she sneered, "I don't care if you're   
a she or a he, but you better cooperate with me, especially if he's   
watching. Or else."  
  
He cowered in his seat as she began to carry him up.  
  
~~~  
  
"AAAAIIIII!"  
  
Mamoru nearly dropped the bottle of milk he was making as he   
heard the shrill scream coming from the living room. He clasped the cap   
of the bottle and hurriedly ran to the said room.  
  
"Natsumi, what's wrong with-"  
  
He tried to stifle the laugh rising in his throat, covering his   
mouth as he stared at the sight before him.  
  
She stood, glaring at Manami, her short skirt wet, "He peed on   
me!"   
  
"He WHAT?" he asked, trying hard to sound shocked. But there was   
the laughter slowly escaping him...  
  
"Oh, I HATE THIS!" she shrieked, she faced Manami, "AND YOU... I   
HATE YOU!" She stalked over to Manami, intending to slap him.  
  
Mamoru's strong grip quickly stopped her hand. She gave him a   
shocked look, "Mamoru! Why are you doing this? Don't you think this   
brat should be punished for what he did to my expensive skirt?"  
  
He had an angry look on his face, "You shouldn't blame such   
things on a child. He didn't know what he was doing, you know that. It   
was an accident. You shouldn't even try to hurt a baby - he can't   
defend himself, don't be partial."  
  
She looked indignant, breathing deeply. Finally, she gave him   
another candy-coated grin, "Oh, I'm SO SORRY," she patted Manami on his   
head (the child tried to crawl away) "You're right, I'll take care next   
time. But I'm afraid there might not be one. I just realized that   
babies aren't my specialty."  
  
He was relieved - call him mean if you want, but he was *still*   
relieved.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go now," she sighed.   
  
Once again, she rose and hugged him, this time longer than the   
first one. And he felt himself being confused - what did Natsumi really   
feel for him? How could he show her that his heart already belonged to   
another?  
  
She still wasn't letting go.  
  
Manami suddenly cried.  
  
He untangled himself from her arms and kneeled before Manami,   
"What's wrong, Manami-chan?"  
  
More milk for you later, my friend. I promise you that. We are   
kindred spirits, you know much about how I feel... In fact I'm willing   
to share another day together with Usako with you... I'll even   
get you the most expensive toy-train on your first birthday. As   
unusual as you may seem, I don't EVER want you to stop.  
  
He felt a miffed Natsumi impetuously stomp her foot and leave   
the room, and he (as much as he tried not to) smiled.  
  
"You're my saving bell," he commented to Manami as he gave him a   
five.  
  
Suddenly, he heard voices.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Usagi-chan."  
  
~~~  
  
"Natsumi, hi! What are you doing here?" Usagi, asked, surprised   
as she saw Natsumi standing right outside Mamoru's door. With a very   
wet skirt and an *angry* look.   
  
She felt sweat forming in her neck as she stared at the look   
Natsumi gave her. She suddenly looked up and said saucily, "I was just   
helping MY Mamoru-chan take care of Manami while you were gone.   
And you can say, we work pretty well together, better than him and any   
of someone here."  
  
'Mamoru-chan? Since when did he start telling *her* nickname for   
him to everybody? And to Natsumi?' she thought incredulously, somehow   
feeling upset.  
  
"I..." she didn't know what to say. Then she heard Manami cry out   
loud from inside. Then she realized a few things. If Natsumi was saying   
the truth, why was Manami crying? It didn't seem like she did a   
*very good* job. "Are you sure, he seems... unhappy around there."   
  
Natsumi froze, looking caught and she stuttered, "Oh - really?   
That's because... I'm leaving, he's sad."  
  
The crying stopped.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, forgetting about Natsumi from amazement, 'How   
did he do that in cue?'  
  
This time, Natsumi was blushing a beet red, glaring angrily at   
the door. And Usagi can only imagine her irritation on Manami.   
The child was a wonder.  
  
"Natsumi?" she asked, wondering if the girl was alright. She then   
laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay-"  
  
To her surprise, Natsumi threw her hand off, "I'll get you for   
this. You watch it, Odango Atama!"   
  
Usagi was suddenly confused, what did she do? There was this   
angry gleam in her eyes that warned her to prepare for something   
bad. But why in the world would she suddenly act like that to her?   
  
"What do you mean?" she began. Natsumi just glared at her and   
passed by her coldly, purposely bumping to her shoulder. "Ow! What   
was that for? There's such a large space for you to pass in the hallway."  
  
"I just felt like bumping into useless people today," she   
responded, a warning look in her eye as she left for the elevator.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru abruptly left for the hallway.  
  
Exactly when he came near his doorway, Usagi entered, looking   
upset.   
  
"I see you already found a good replacement for me, do you want   
me to leave?" she said sadly, her eyes dropping.  
  
"Look, let me explain -"  
  
"Wow, when you said you were 'Mamoru-chan,' I never thought that   
that would mean everybody else, too. Maybe you just got tired of one of   
your enemies calling you 'Mamoru-baka.'" She said bitterly.  
  
"She came here alone!" he said exasperatedly, trying desperately   
to make her understand.  
  
"Yes, and so, why should I care? Why *do* I care, anyway? Come to   
think of it - what am I even doing here? Why did I even believe-"  
  
"Stop it, Usagi, would you? Listen to me-"  
  
"Listen to you? I don't know. Why do I feel angry now?" she shook   
her head. "I thought things were okay, and here we are again. I just   
can't understand," she placed her hands on her face, she couldn't stop.   
It was so darn difficult. She wasn't talking to him anymore, she was   
talking to herself, "Why is this happening again, Mamoru? Why do you-"  
  
"WHY? Because I CARE FOR YOU! I care for you a lot, you don't   
even know it!" he said, frustrated.   
  
She gasped, and they both froze as his words echoed past the   
hallway hauntingly.  
  
"Goo!"  
  
Usagi gave him an confused look and they both turned to see...   
Manami walking in their direction!  
  
Their eyes widened as Manami slowly walked to them. Slowly.  
  
There, another step.  
  
Another one, four steps...  
  
One more time...  
  
BLAG!  
  
  
  
Manami slowly raised his eyes; maybe they'd get sad because he   
wasn't able to reach them on his own. He looked up...  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Usagi squealed, looking at Mamoru with joy.  
  
"THIS IS... THIS IS OUTSTANDING!" he replied, his delight   
mirroring hers.  
  
As if nothing had happened, they grabbed each other's hands and   
started *jumping and dancing about, "WE'RE GENIUSES! WE MADE HIM WALK!"  
  
* = Think Tasuki and Kouji from Fushigi Yuiigi - aren't they just COOL   
dancers?   
  
"We're such good babysitters - we'll make good parents when we   
grow up!"  
  
"This is a success! Wait 'til Mrs. Ayashi hears this!"  
  
Manami smiled contentedly as he watched them hugging. At least   
things worked out between them. He grabbed a tissue and threw it in the   
air, making it fall softly to the carpeted floor - just like a real wedding.  
  
~~~  
  
"You two are such blessings given by God to me! I can't thank you   
well enough, you even made him walk!"  
  
Usagi smiled shyly at the appraisal given by Manami's mother, she   
blushed and almost (almost!) leaned on Mamoru, who had a proud, coy   
look himself, "That was okay, we had fun with him."  
  
Mrs. Ayashi gave them a bright, happy smile, "Really? That's   
great, I'll make sure to call you up about him every now and then. He   
loves you!"  
  
They were outside the day care center, bidding Manami goodbye. It   
was two days after the previous incident, and things have been peaceful   
ever since (although they didn't really talk about the fight anymore).   
Now there they were, having a bittersweet farewell with each other -   
which meant that there won't be building-rocking wails and regular   
afternoon visits from Usagi. Yes, they were going to miss it all.  
  
Mamoru, who was now wearing a maroon jacket (Manami had somehow   
'accidentally' spilled milk on his green one earlier, to Usagi's   
delight. He was suspicious, however), offered, "If ever you need   
someone to baby-sit for him again, we'll be here."  
  
"Of course they'll be there, after all, they just *love* doing   
it. They work well together, you know," Rei remarked as Makoto snorted   
behind her.   
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that," Mrs. Ayashi assured, smiling as she   
shifted Manami in her arms.   
  
A car suddenly stopped by the sidewalk, and another middle-aged   
woman emerged from it, "Mai, so good to see you! I hope I came just in time."  
  
"Just on time," Manami's mother nodded, giving her an amused   
grin. "We better go now, we're in need of a break. Take care of   
yourselves!"  
  
"We will, bye, Manami-chan!" Usagi waved.  
  
Manami happily waved back as his mother walked off to talk to her   
friend. Rei and Makoto suddenly disappeared, to Usagi's great wonder.   
Then there was a sudden discomfort.  
  
"Look, Usagi, about that incident with Natsumi-"  
  
"Mamoru, what I said-"  
  
They both laughed at the mistake and Usagi found herself   
comfortable again, "Why don't we just forget it happened?"  
  
He gave her a handsome smile, "I definitely agree. There are no   
other words needed for this, friends?"  
  
Usagi shook his extended hand, "Friends, Mamoru-chan."  
  
They began to stroll down the sidewalk, "So, would you still be   
visiting me now that Manami's gone?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just remember your pastries, okay?"  
  
"Uh, huh, I will."  
  
"And the 'in due time' thing."  
  
He smiled, a deep, meaningful one, "I just hope, Odango Atama."  
  
  
Manami laughed back in the car, "Yay, Mamo-chan, Odahgo Atoma!"   
his first *considerable* words...  
  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
That's all for now. Part six may come quite sooner. It's quite hard to   
do. I just hope that you remember the things that happen here, since   
they are very much closely related to chapter six. The story's end is   
drawing nearer. It stops at part seven. So wait for it!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Give your thanks to Alicia Blade (I   
wasn't able to ask for your permission, my e-mail crashed, remember?).   
Tell me what you think, okay?  
  
Annabelle - hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph / annabelle_g@usa.net  
  
Okay, a preview to chapter six: (Note: This is subject to change)  
  
Usagi ran, blinded by her tears. She needed to get away, away   
from them all... away from him. She fled past people, ignoring the   
looks they gave her, no, she couldn't notice all of them. It was   
because of him - it hurt too much.  
  
She drifted to an alley, and there, she lay desperately on the   
dark, red bricks. And in her desperation, allowed herself to sob   
loudly. As her thoughts dwelled upon the earlier events, a pained sound   
came from her.  
  
She slowly sunk to the ground, her chest heaving with sobs. How   
could he do this to her? How could he just raise her hopes and throw   
everything down in her face? He had broken her, over and over again...  
  
Voices... they were everywhere, haunting her, leering at her...   
and she couldn't get away from them all...  
  
"He said he trusted you? YOU? Ditz of the century? Get real,   
Odango Atama! You're dreaming in a fictional world..."  
  
"No..." she gasped hoarsely. I love him - I LOVE HIM! You thought   
me how to love you. Oh, Mamoru, how could you do this to me? You just   
played with my heart...  
  
"It's just an act!" Natsumi had sneered.  
  
It was all naught. Why did she even believe? He had just played a   
part of the script he had made. And how successful he was: he had made   
a perfect fool out of her.  
  
"I thought you felt the same way too. I was too foolish to   
believe it was all real..." she moaned as she took the locket he had   
given her, gripping it tightly, "Mamoru, you broke my dreams. Why? What   
did I do?" and pain overtook her senses as she lay there, sobbing in   
the dark. She drowned in self-torture as memories flashed, spinning   
around her, intensifying her pain...  
  
The star locket stopped playing. 


	7. To Remember the Truth, Part 6

  
  
Usagi sighed happily as she stared at the reflection she cast on  
the lake. It was all she could do not to scream out her jubilation to   
the world. It was rather strange, really, that she should feel this   
way, where things were still confusing and vague. Yet, it was so...   
nice, thinking of those things...   
  
She closed her eyes and lay down on the wooden surface of the   
lakeside dock. She let her thoughts wander for a while as she relaxed   
on the beams of sunshine escaping the trees like jewels. Yes, it was   
the right time to think, in a place where she was fully relaxed and at   
peace.   
  
Memories briefly passed her mind as she started holding the   
sense of calm within her. They were funny, happy memories she had   
learned to cherish. And now, the feeling of joy surged within her as   
she remembered...  
  
A distinct voice sounded through her thoughts and she haplessly   
grinned. 'Odango Atama!' the male voice in her head shouted, and she   
saw herself turning back, looking very irritated, 'Mamoru-Baka!' she   
would scream back to counter his verbal assault. There was that smile   
in his face...  
  
And the thoughts continued... throwing failed test papers,   
annoying remarks, and... the play. 'You're being to nice,' the words   
she had said ringing to in her ears, 'I believe in you,' the dark,   
brooding look in his eyes as he said those words. The sweet kiss...  
  
  
The Virtual Shootout Center, the teasing words, the taunts, and   
the way he held her arms... how he whispered words to her ear, so   
soothing, so beautiful... 'I will always remember...' She had such a   
memorable time.  
  
  
And of course, the 'Manami Event,' where she found out of his   
trust, the past, and at the same time immensely enjoyed herself, along   
with him at it. The emotions she had seen, and felt, throughout those   
times, they were indescribable, and, seemingly in some ways,   
impossible.  
  
Her hand unconsciously drew out the locket he had given her from   
her pocket. Slowly tracing her hands over it, a sweet melody filled   
the air, making the moment complete. She savored the music and let it   
reach her soul as the thoughts continued.   
  
  
He said he trusted her, thus leaving all her doubts away.   
Whatever it was that he kept, he will reveal in due time. There was a   
promise formed, showing them a bright revelation of something to be   
hoped for, something big, beautiful, and soul searing. Thus making   
them both feel content at what they had for the moment.  
  
  
"To remember the truth," she whispered through her closed lids.   
The words striking a deep impact within her. Time will reveal the   
truth to her, and, maybe, then, she would soon be happy.  
  
  
"Mamoru-chan, do you really love me?" she half whispered. He   
cared, she knew that. But when she was with him, somehow, he had   
triggered something in her, making her feel... complete in some ways.   
She didn't know what to feel about it, herself. She slowly drew nearer   
to him, he made her very happy. Despite the many obstacles, the hate,   
the age, the other people, the whole situation seemed right. There was   
that something about him again, that baka!  
  
The mystery of it all caught up with her, and her eyes snapped   
wide. She gasped, "What about me, do I love you?"  
  
  
~~~  
  
To Remember the Truth Part 6 - Walk Away  
  
By Annabelle  
  
Author's Notes, Disclaimer, Rating found at the bottom  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh DEAR, I'm gonna be LATE!" she shrieked as she dove to her   
bathroom. Her cat only rolled her eyes at the foot of her bed.  
  
Within several minutes, Usagi emerged from the bathroom and   
directly went downstairs, bolting out of the door without much time.   
Not minding her mother's reminding words...  
  
"Hate this! First: silly daydreams, second: very hard questions,   
harder than last week's Math test, third: I'm late again and lastly, I   
forgot my breakfast. What in the world is happening to me this week?"   
she muttered as she ran further. 'Normality?' Shingo's voice echoed in   
her mind, and she grew more irritated.  
  
"Odango Atama! It seems that you are early today, what happened?   
What spell was cast upon you?"  
  
She halted in her hot tracks and slowly turned to the teasing   
voice - she'd know THAT sound anywhere. She then tried hard not to   
reveal that huge smile wanting to well up on her face, or that blood   
creeping into her cheeks...  
  
She focused on what he had said, gasping as she realized that   
she was somehow fooled, "Early??" she asked Mamoru, who was walking up   
to her.  
  
He smiled, and she tried -really tried- not to blush or to   
stare. "It's seven-thirty, Usagi. And it seems strange seeing you here   
at this time of the day."  
  
"SEVEN-THIRTY?" she asked incredulously. She looked at her   
wristwatch, surely indeed, it was seven-thirty. "But -- how? Mama? I   
bet it was Shingo, he fooled around with my alarm clock again. Imagine   
the thirty minutes lost to me, I could have slept more! I'll get him   
for this!"  
  
His grin grew wider, 'No, blame Luna for that. Of course you   
don't know about the real capabilities of your pet...' "Look on the bright   
side, Odango. You're early, you won't get detention - that is,   
if you don't stay late on purpose."  
  
She gave him a smug look, "You're teasing me again, you baka! If   
it weren't for that chocolate cake, I would have strangled you   
already, you oaf!"  
  
He grew happy at the mention of the chocolate cake they had both   
eaten in his apartment yesterday, as a celebration for their success   
on Manami. "Hah, then do so, my lady, for I would rather die than live   
in the misery of my love unrequited."  
  
Usagi looked puzzled for a moment, but after a few seconds, he   
noticed a rose blush forming on her cheeks. Immediately, she felt one   
of his own filling his awed face.  
  
'Love unrequited?' she thought nervously. Her cheeks were   
flaming, she knew that well. 'What was that supposed to mean?' Oh,   
darn, blushing is such a hated thing. I know.  
  
'But he's blushing, too. Oh, gosh...'   
  
Blushing, curse that word, curse that action, curse that noun,   
curse that verb...  
  
Summoning all of her strength, she tried to answer him in her   
normal tone, but her "Ha! Very funny..." trailed out as a whisper.  
  
"Oh really?" he countered, after a few seconds of staring   
silence, a soft reply followed it, barely so audible "I didn't think   
so."  
  
Her head snapped up, and she internally gasped. Oh! She felt   
redder than Rei's favorite pair of shoes. But immediately when she   
looked up, Mamoru - who seemed in a stupor- started apologizing.  
  
"Oh- Er, I mean, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking well. Hey, maybe   
you were rubbing your silliness on me!"  
  
She knew he didn't mean that and smiled 'Mamoru-chan, you're the   
corniest person alive,' "You just can't find anything to say, Baka!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
She started punching him on the shoulder, "Liar! Rude guy!"  
  
"You're going to be late, if we keep this up. Not that I mind,   
really," he said jokingly, not even flinching from her repetitive   
assault of punches.  
  
Was he just teasing her or was he flirting? She immediately   
tried to look at her watch to hide the next blush. "Oh! I hate it when   
you're right (about the "I don't mind" phrase, ouch!) - I'm going to be   
late soon." She was trying hard not to be noticed with that silly red   
thing on her face, so she began to walk off. Turning back, she said   
"Well, gotta go. Bye!"  
  
"Hai, good bye to you to, Usa!" Usako.   
  
She had a glimpse of his handsome smile and unconsciously kept   
it to memory for the whole day.  
  
"Huh?" she saw a piece of paper in her hand, a small note,  
  
"Usagi-chan,  
  
Have a nice day and don't, I mean DON'T get 30's   
today. We had Math practice yesterday and I hope THAT  
paid off. If you do pass, you can always drop by for   
a cake, or maybe I'll pay for your usual arcade snacks.  
Oh, yeah, and DON'T TRIP today, okay? I don't want to  
see your knees injured again, poor you. And lastly,   
avoid going to detention, although I find that hardly   
believable (snicker).   
  
Forever the 'Baka,'  
Mamoru   
  
Ps: You asked me to remind you.  
PPS: I can't help but hope you  
don't follow the above words,  
do you know why?"  
  
  
"MAMORU YOU BAKA!" she screamed out behind her. Only to hear his   
distant laughter...   
  
She smiled, too.   
  
~~~  
  
He smiled at her retreating figure. Yes, things were going well   
now, he thought with an amount of happiness. Maybe, just maybe, things   
would turn out right this time. After many years of separation, he   
hoped, with all his heart, to God to make this chance successful,   
true, and just right.  
  
He loved her, with all his heart. Every time, he fell in love   
with her again- with her smile, her scent, her eyes, and her ravishing   
remarks. No matter how strange it might have seemed to others, she,   
for him, was perfect, and was everything he would ever need. She   
needn't be Sailor Moon, he already proved that, just plain, Usagi, the   
one who didn't remember.  
  
And, by goodness, she didn't seem to mind about his absent-  
minded flirting comments earlier, she even smiled! These recent days   
had been the happiest ones he could remember in a long time. And   
things were actually heading towards a pleasant direction. And soon,   
hopefully, it would be more than that.   
  
Yes, this time, things would be all right.  
  
He turned around and headed for the university, he couldn't wait   
to tease her again later.  
  
~~~  
  
  
She thought that going early to school for once was going to be   
all right. But as soon as she entered the school gate, her thoughts   
turned sour.  
  
Not that there was anything new, but the fact that some people   
were looking at her in such a weird way. Some had mocking looks in   
their eyes. And some almost had... pity in them. Her friends were in   
their normal states, she could say. But the group of people looking at   
her really made her nervous. They were whispering, staring...  
  
Who were they?  
  
She only walked past them, looking straight ahead. Those people   
weren't on to the fact that she was early today, she knew that. For it   
would be amazement that was written on their faces, not sadistic   
amusement and some mockery, but what? Confused, she searched for Naru   
and Umino and headed for them.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Aren't we early today?" Naru called out, smiling as   
Usagi neared them.  
  
"Yes, I know," she replied, promising to blister whoever-messed-  
with-her-alarm-clock's ears later. "But it feels... weird. Why are   
those people looking at me?"  
  
Umino shrugged, "There was this rumor about you dating a college   
guy... but let's just ignore it - it's probably not true, right?"  
  
'What was that?' her mind comprehended. 'Rumor? Dating? College   
guy? Wait --- oh my gosh ---'  
  
"WHAT??" she asked incredulously. Mamoru? No, not ever...  
  
"And then?" she probed unbelievingly, nervously. A pounding   
somewhere inside her head grew louder, and she felt neutral. It was   
incredibly new to her, the combined excited and irritated feeling. Yet   
there was that emotional dread within her stomach that got worse by   
every second... And she grew scared, scared of what such things may   
reveal to her.  
  
Her mixed feelings scared her, thus bringing out irritation, and   
that tendency to get things over it. The nervous intuition got its   
effects.   
  
Umino looked surprised, "Hey, Usagi-chan, no need to worry. It's   
not true, right? I mean, after all, you have Seijuurou and all of   
those guys after you--"  
  
"That's straight as an arrow right, I'm not. Now tell me!"   
  
He gulped as Naru looked on, interested. For Pete's sake, the   
odango-headed girl was almost choking him for an answer! He couldn't   
blame her, or course - after all, he was the Rumor Resource Rocket   
(RRR) of Juuban High --  
  
"GURIO UMINO, TELL ME! What else DID THEY SAY?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Natsumi's group over there, said that you were   
dating a college guy - which probably isn't true. The guy, they said,   
was only planning to dump you after you get your hopes up. After all,   
the guy was going to go out with Natsumi this Friday, or was it   
Saturday --"  
  
Gasp.  
  
" -- I don't know. It's practically spread throughout the whole   
campus. Ouch!"  
  
  
  
  
Usagi had released Umino. She was staring at an empty space,   
seemingly drawn out, and Naru felt her friend's confusion.  
  
And anger.  
  
Usagi slowly drew out from her stupor, and slow realization   
entered her mind. She drew in a sharp breath and felt herself   
clenching her fists. But after a moment, they loosened, and Naru   
immediately got worried as her friend's gaze turned to the ground.  
  
She heaved several deep breaths as she faced the ground, she was   
torn into different directions.  
  
Usagi didn't know whether she was going to be angry or is she   
was going to cry. In the first place, she wasn't even dating him! But   
that didn't matter much. The other parts drove deep into her inner   
core. Was Mamoru trying to fool her?  
  
Slowly, the small, hidden doubt grew. She felt her knees grow   
weak as retaliation hit her. Mamoru, he wasn't like that, was he? He   
was so nice these days, and she had come to think that there was more   
to him that she had ever imagined. But what if those thoughts were all   
for naught? She had laughed with him, cried with him, and even danced   
with him, heck, they even shared victory together. It would never,   
ever be a trick.  
  
Would it?  
  
They were friends! her mind insisted. And in some dark corner in   
her mind, she knew that she had earlier thought their relationship   
might be something more, but why did she feel scared?   
  
And she knew it quickly. Because it could be true.  
  
It slowly came to her thoughts, and she knew she had to face the   
realization. He could lie to her, and every part of the statement had   
no contradiction, it might as well be true. He could have fooled her.   
  
Tears filled her eyes as she thought of this.  
  
She slowly felt the lovesick dreams she had slowly slip away.   
Desperation surged within her. The trust, the cautiously built   
relationship, it felt like everything was crumbling. Mamoru... no, he   
wouldn't, her mind wanted to argue. But the tears continued welling in   
her eyes, and a scream threatened to escape her throat...   
  
'No - no... I won't cry...'  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?"  
  
She ignored her worried friend's pleas.  
  
She had to find out the truth.  
  
Choking, she angrily stomped away to find Natsumi.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru dropped his books. Something felt... wrong. Just wrong.   
It didn't seem like danger to him. Yet, there was that vague feeling   
of pain that passed him. Emotional pain. And he knew something   
unwanted was happening, something he couldn't stop.  
  
And then it was all clear in a flash - "Usagi!"  
  
  
~~~  
  
Natsumi gave a smirk as Usagi came to her view. The said   
expression turned into a triumphant smile as she recognized the look   
on the blonde's face. 'Well, what do you know, it actually worked.'  
  
She sighed boredly as Usagi stopped before her. She said only   
one word, "Natsumi."  
  
Natsumi only looked away arrogantly as she leaned on the tree   
she was standing near to. "Oh, it's you Usagi, early? Whatever it is,   
make it quick. I still have more important things to do."  
  
She didn't seem to have heard, "Natsumi," she said in a angry-  
like sad tone, "What does this mean?"  
  
She wanted to edge a little bit, just to irritate her. She   
raised an eyebrow, "What does what mean? I don't have any idea what   
you're talking about."  
  
"The rumor."  
  
Natsumi felt her mood break since Usagi didn't seem to be fit   
enough to get angry today. She couldn't aggravate the young girl since   
she was too sad to reply. Well then, let's show her the bitter punch,   
she thought.  
  
"Oh, the rumor? Wasn't it true?"  
  
"Natsumi, I didn't even date him," a sullen voice answered her.  
  
She straightened herself and walked nearer, "Of course you   
wouldn't. After all, why would *he* do that? Date? With you, of all   
people? Ha! Don't make me laugh."  
  
Make her laugh? She sure was doing so now, Usagi thought,   
"What's your point, Natsumi?"  
  
She stepped nearer, an irritated, yet amused expression on her   
face. When she heard her words, she laughed "My point is, you, Tsukino   
Usagi, are so stupid."  
  
She rejoiced inside as she saw Usagi flinch. There was anger in   
the girl's eyes, 'Ah, finally, I got to you,' she thought with   
disgusting pride.  
  
"And why is that?" Usagi asked steadily as Natsumi circled her.   
  
"Well, for one thing, you keep on hoping my Mamoru-chan would   
fall for you, when it's well evident that he's not. You keep on pining   
after him! All for naught, Usagi."  
  
She smiled with satisfaction when she saw Usagi's incredulous   
eyes and opened mouth. Laughing, she continued.  
  
"Now, don't look at me that way, Usagi-chan. For whatever you   
may do, you'll only come back to one thing: what I'm saying is the   
truth. You like him, don't you? Or better yet, you love him."  
  
Usagi gasped as Natsumi crossed her arms, "You do."  
  
"Well, anyway, the silly thing you did was this: actually   
believing he *would* return your affections. Do you know why? I know   
you do, you really do."  
  
Usagi stared at the ground, her eyes wide, and Natsumi knew the  
girl was trying to block out what she was saying.  
  
"You're so stupid. You're a crybaby, Usagi. Always screeching,   
always wailing, just one mistake, and you go with you're trademark cry   
-what was that?- wah?"  
  
She checked and saw Usagi choking, and for an instant second,   
almost felt sorry. But it was replaced with sadistic pleasure. 'But   
not today,' she added, determined. The brat needed to learn a lesson,   
and to stay away from Mamoru.  
  
"What, crying again? Oh, poor you. Face the facts, Odango Atama.   
You always klutz out, remember? And what about your grades? He's a   
scholar, at a prestigious school named Azabu University. You are so   
different. And you have to remember that all the two of you ever did   
was fight. So why are you so hopeful now, huh?"  
  
"No, no..."   
  
She smirked as Usagi moaned, and then continued, "It's seems,   
Usagi, that you're stupidity got you nowhere. A trick, maybe? Do you   
know why? Four little words, Usagi: you don't deserve him.  
  
"So why bother, when you know it's all fake? He won't have you.   
On that, I am sure. Those were the two things you missed Usagi, you   
don't deserve him, brat. And the other one, he's making a fool out of   
you. He'll NEVER go low enough for you.  
  
"It's a trick, you see, it has to be. He's mine, remember, how   
could he choose you over me? Me, I'm sophisticated, I have good   
grades, and I can successfully walk five blocks without even   
stumbling. We have plans, you know, and he'll be taking me. He won't   
need you, he won't care. Mark my words.  
  
"And don't say you don't believe, don't deny it, Usagi. You   
can't, for you, yourself, know that it is true. Pushing it all away   
would be futile, and your stubborness will get you nowhere again."   
  
Threat by threat, insult by insult, all entered her mind in a   
flash, and Usagi slowly felt her heart break. It all seemed so true,   
why was she foolish enough to believe that there could ever be? How could   
she be so stupid? She even thought that he genuinely trusted her. All the   
dreams, all the thoughts, the hopeful illusions, all of them were   
washed away with her pain.  
  
She didn't want to believe, but she couldn't.  
  
She wanted to be rational, to think that maybe what Natsumi said   
wasn't all true. But everything was gone, the anger, the urge to fight   
back. She dropped to the floor, for her knees have weakened, and all   
she could do was kneel. She felt numb, not talking, not moving. All she   
could comprehend was the truth in Natsumi's words. And the pressure   
piled up on her, leaving only one thing left in her mind.  
  
There was nothing, I was a fool.  
  
Mamoru. Pain.  
  
~~~  
  
She ran.  
  
It was going to rain soon, she knew, and thought that it only   
fitted her mood.  
  
'No, I'm not going to cry...'  
  
"Usagi!"   
  
She didn't want to turn back, to look at him, to see his face,   
but she couldn't stop. Running away from him made no difference, for   
she knew that nothing could have made her mood worse than it already   
was. She had to face him, to bring it all out...  
  
And she looked back.  
  
He was running to her, a worried expression on his solemn face.   
He seemed happy to see her, but she knew beyond doubt that it wasn't   
true. It was impossible, and things would never be.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Usagi. I was searching all over for   
you. You didn't pass by the arcade. What's up with using the long way   
home today?" he asked, his strained face filling with relief. But he   
saw her face, and he was suddenly shaken, even more worried than last   
time.  
  
She wanted to tell him she was okay, that there was nothing   
wrong with her, to tell him to leave her alone. But all she could   
manage was choking a sound. Tears slowly welled in her eyes.  
  
He saw her neutral eyes, and the tears; panic flashed through   
him, "Usagi-chan are you--"  
  
"No," she whispered, drawing back, as if scared of him,   
"please... I'm alright... leave me..."  
  
He took a step towards her, ignoring her pleas, "No, you're not.   
What happened? Tell me and maybe I can help--"  
  
"NO!" she suddenly screeched, shocking him, "Leave me alone!  
Please!"  
  
She was really crying now. And Pain, it hurt. Now, there was   
nothing she could think of, nothing reasonable, again, it was only   
what Natsumi had revealed to her.  
  
He tried to reach for her again, trying to get her to calm down,   
"Usagi, what is happening--"   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, CHIBA MAMORU!"  
  
He froze, she had called him a 'baka,' a snake, and all other   
call-names before, but she had never spoke to him in that way, in that   
voice, with that name...  
  
"Why do I even bother?" she asked, more to herself than to him,   
"Why did I even stop to see you? Why do I even care about what you   
say?" she cried out in frustration.  
  
He gasped at her words.  
  
"Why did I ever join that stupid play? Why did I even allow   
myself to be in the same room with you? Or why do I even call you by   
names, I never even knew you! And you tricked me. But what do I care?   
I never even cared for you, I hated you!"  
  
It began to rain.  
  
His hand dropped from its position as he heard her words, and   
shock was clearly written in his eyes, but he said nothing and   
looked away. His eyes were closed, as if concentrating on something   
hard, and he didn't move as she continued her words.  
  
"You are nothing, you hear? You are nothing to me! You're just   
that stupid jerk who bothers me every morning with your sick words! I   
hated you, and now, I hate you still for doing these things to me!"  
  
He then turned to her, and there were those eyes, eyes that were   
hurt, eyes that were angry. What she was saying was too much...  
  
"You hate me." He said this with a steady voice. His eyes were   
slit, and his composure was firm; and all was suddenly dark and   
serious.  
  
She ignored it, drowning in her own pain. She had to push him   
away, she didn't deserve him. She was also scared. And if it was all   
an act, a trick, she didn't want to have to face him. Usagi didn't   
want him to get away with her pain. And she didn't want to see him   
realize what a loser she was, mostly, she didn't want to be seen weak,  
"I HATE YOU! In fact, I'm tired of you! I'm tired of it all, of   
crying, of feeling pain because of you! I don't want to see it anymore."  
  
She then looked at him, he stood steadily, staring at her with a   
dark look in his eyes. It was incredibly cold, and even the raindrops   
pelting painfully on her face didn't matter. She didn't even flinch   
under his hard gaze, only allowing the tears to fall freely.  
  
"You've hated me," he stated evenly.  
  
"I never loved you!" she lied through her tears, "Why would I?   
There was nothing, absolutely nothing between us. I didn't even *care*  
for you. And I'm thoroughly disgusted to even think of such things!"   
  
But it didn't come out as a shout. It turned into little   
whimpers, she knew he had somehow seen.  
  
He would see her, he would feel her pain, he would know...  
  
She turned away, "I don't want to see you anymore," she   
whispered. I love you Mamo-chan, her heart whispered softly.  
  
And then she looked up once more.  
  
He didn't even look pained.   
  
The thought pulled a sob out of her, and a painful sound echoed   
endlessly through the willow of trees. She then felt the cold breeze   
pass by.  
  
He never did care.  
  
She continued to cry, she had lost, and there was nothing she   
could ever do to relieve her of the pain. She loved him, and wanted to be   
with him always, to hear him call me Odango and Usa-ko. But it was all   
gone, and she would never see him anymore... She will never forget...  
  
"Of course, you never want to see me again, you hate me. If that's  
the case, don't worry, Usagi. I would never bother you again."   
  
His unwavering voice shook her to the soul, and all she could do   
was watch as he turned around and walked away without another word.  
  
He didn't turn around.  
  
~~~  
-  
  
  
Walk away  
Don't turn around 'cause you may see me cry  
  
Walk away  
Don't turn around,   
Don't even say goodbye  
  
Don't turn around until you reach the other side  
-  
~~~  
  
  
She dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
"Wait..." she whispered helplessly, regretting what she said.   
But regret often came afterwards, and she knew there was nothing more   
she could ever do. She would never see Mamo-chan in that light again,  
and things would never be the same. "I love you..."  
  
But he would never hear.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Mamoru-Baka was gone.  
  
Mamoru-chan was gone.  
  
Everything was gone.  
  
~~~  
-  
I've never known  
A feeling so sure  
You came my way  
And opened the door  
I think of us and the love that we had  
With half a chance I'd bring it all back  
  
Lookin' back  
I have no regrets  
*I'd tell my friends  
That you were the best  
And as I stand, just watching the rain  
I pray that you were here once again  
-  
~~~   
  
  
  
  
She had stood up and ran off, ran without paying heed to whoever   
saw her. She passed the streets, ignoring the worried faces under those   
umbrellas. She ignored the rain, the coldness, and she ignored the   
world. No, they wouldn't understand, no one would.  
  
She took comfort in a deserted alley, where the darkness   
welcomed her. It was all where her strength wore out, and she fell   
down, weak and exhausted.   
  
She lay there, contemplating in the dark, and the only sound   
that remained in the place was her shallow, hard breaths.  
  
And the darkness spoke to her, it made her remember...  
  
'Odango Atama...'  
  
'We're only friends,' she had said when he saw Seijuurou.  
'I bet,' he answered, not believing.  
  
'The question is, Tsukino Usagi, what are YOU doing on top of   
me?' sparkling eyes, filled with mischief and happiness.  
  
'My being silent makes me nice?' a gentle smile.   
  
'My love will be forever yours, princess,' a sweet kiss.  
  
'I trust you,' an open heart.  
  
'You're deeper than people normally think you are, Odango   
Atama,' a friendly hand.  
  
'I will always remember, Odango Atama, I will always remember   
the truth,' a love that seemed so strong. A soul that knew...  
  
The Truth...  
  
'You hate me.'  
  
And a broken heart.  
  
Her broken heart.  
  
"Mamoru, how could you? I loved you..." she whispered in the   
darkness as she shook unsteadily. When it seemed like she couldn't cry   
anymore, more tears came, "You said you trusted me, you said you will   
remember..."  
  
A strangled sound came from her as she lay alone on the cold   
ground. Her thoughts were amiss, her hair disarrayed, her face smudged   
with dirt, and her clothes dripping wet. Nothing seemed to matter.  
  
~~~  
  
-  
  
I know it's gonna be hard this way  
'Cause I'll be missing you everyday  
Now I know you're leaving  
And it's such a lonely feeling  
That I know I gotta let you go  
Gotta let you go  
  
But I know  
Things always change  
  
So I guess I gotta let you go  
-  
~~~  
  
"I won't be able to let you go..." she whispered pitifully to   
herself. But I have to do this, she reminded. I will miss you   
Mamoru-chan, but I don't know you anymore...  
  
  
Suddenly, there was what seemed like a sparkle.  
  
Usagi saw the light and immediately reached for it, and as she   
did, she found the locket Mamoru had given her in her hands. She   
opened it, wanting the solace of the haunting melody. It was the only   
thing left to remind her of him. Maybe it would ease the pain.  
  
It normally played the music whenever she held it, whenever she   
needed it to, but it didn't this time. She panicked and opened the clasp,   
but nothing happened, and she gasped.  
  
'No...'  
  
The star locket had stopped playing.  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
See you at chapter seven!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
"Walk Away" is a song by Solid HarmoniE (SHE) under Zomba Records Corp.   
I don't claim rights for the said song.  
  
"Sailor Moon" is owned by DiC, Kodansha (finally got that spelling   
right!), Toei Animation, Mixxine, and all other respective companies.  
  
PS: This is a short chapter, I know. But I cut the other parts of for   
chapter seven: the last chapter by name, and finally, the epilogue.   
Watch out for it!  
  
PPS: About e-mail problems, I told you guys, my *new* e-mail address is:  
hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph  
or if you can't remember  
annabelle_g@usa.net  
Please, e-mail! :)  
  
PPPS: Visit me at http://surf.to/storybox/ (gotta love these v3 url's)   
or at http://members.tripod.com/~Annabelle_Guillermo/Storybox.htm  
and please sign the guestbook. Both url's lead to the same place.  
  
PPPPS: Thanks to M. Sweet, Merlinkitty, Kat, Miaka, and all of those nice  
people who sent me their comments.  
  
I think I ran out of P's ^_^ Thanks & Bye!  
  
http://surf.to/storybox/  
hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph  
annabelle_g@usa.net 


	8. To Remember the Truth, Part 7a

  
To Remember The Truth Part 7a  
  
  
  
It was hard.  
  
Mamoru gripped the railing of his apartment balcony harder, not   
noticing how pale and bloodless his hands were beginning to look. His   
jaw was hard, and his brows were set. He waged an internal war within   
himself, and a deep frown set over his face. His exhaustion won out,   
though, and he finally released himself from his position and sighed.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Why was she so darn stubborn? She had seen it all, they had been   
together, and he wouldn't convince himself all those times were awfully   
bad since they were absolutely not. After spending so many times together,   
after enjoying victory and mischief together, after hoping, all that she   
would say was *that*...  
  
I hate you.  
  
When she said those words, oh Pain, it hurt. In every sense of   
the word, it did. It was all too much for his heart to take. Something   
happened to her, he knew. And he only hoped that his suspicion about   
her lying was correct. He knew her, Usagi cared.  
  
But what hurt was that she actually *did* it, she said those   
words. Why did she even allow herself to say them to him? And her   
words, if ever they were true, he knew he wouldn't live.  
  
He had kept his control when she was lashing out at him. He was  
afraid to get mad, to shake the truth out of her, to ask her who the   
heck placed the idea in her mind, and finally, he was scared he might   
scream out and reveal the truth. She had spoken about hate, her pain,   
and his tricks. He had absolutely no idea what made her act like that,   
or what idea triggered such actions. She was so pained and frail.  
  
However, his reaction during that time didn't give notice to   
Usagi's condition - to his everlasting regret. He was too caught up in   
her words, and how she said them. He had been drowning in his own   
feelings, and was thoroughly hurt.  
  
And thus, he did what he always did whenever he was pained,  
  
Pretend.  
  
He had walked out on her, and kept his face hard. Chin high, back   
straight, and face expressionless; as a youngster, that was what he had   
promised himself to do whenever he felt like crying. That was when he was   
young, and that was what he did now. God's truth, it was hard, and very   
painful. Yet, he had done it. He walked away, and he didn't look back, it   
wasn't until he had reached home when did he collapse.  
  
What had happened? He asked himself again. Why *did* it happen?   
Everything was fine, their relationship was fair, and very healthy and   
light. He knew God had blessed him with an opportunity. Yet, with even   
less than a day, everything was gone, broken. It was all too confusing   
and quick.  
  
If things were meant to be this way, so be it, he thought. As   
much as it was hard and agonizing, he had to deal with it. It had   
already happened, and that was that. He'd know what to do, he always   
had, and he prayed he'd get along with it.  
  
He had promised her he would never bother her again. Like hell.  
He knew every single nerve of his body was lying. He couldn't do that, he   
wouldn't. But he was willing to step down for the moment, to give her time   
to think about it.   
  
He knew it was the right thing to do, to wait. She loved him,   
he'd seen it in her eyes before, and as hurtful as her words had been,   
deep inside, he knew that it was a all a lie.  
  
He'd leave the realization up to her. She had to overcome   
whatever influence it was that made her think that way, and discover   
her own feelings. It would be very painful, he knew but it was the   
right thing to do. He loved her, but he wasn't stupid. If he even   
attempted to talk to her again, he knew she's just push him away. So   
she had to find out on her own.  
  
I will wait for you, he vowed. I love you. If only she'd see the   
light, and all of this pain would be over with. That was it, and he   
only hoped that things would turn out right.  
  
It was hard.  
  
He sighed and went inside in the hopes of trying to comfort   
himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Allan sighed as Ann berated him about the weak condition of the   
Makaju. The tree was nearing extinction, and despite the amount of   
energy fed into it, it got worse.  
  
It was a very bad thing, since the two of them felt the weakness   
instantly. Natsumi barely got up this morning, and he, himself was no   
better - which was why they skipped school.  
  
He continually ignored his lover as she yelled about. Not to   
worry, he assured himself. They had already sent a cardian to gather   
energy, and the man would soon arrive.  
  
Staring at the Makaju, he worriedly spoke to it, "Will you ever   
get well?"  
  
~~~  
  
Kino Makoto sighed worriedly as she watched Tsukino Usagi stare   
at her table, listlessly moving her eyes at the book opened before her.   
'What is wrong with you?'  
  
She had been like that all day. She didn't sleep during Math   
time, merely stared at the teacher. And when Makoto offered her lunch,   
she only said thank you, rolled herself in a certain distance and   
stared off again. Usagi's lunch was uneaten, and all her classes passed   
by without Usagi even nodding. She was so... out of it.  
  
Did something wrong happen? She remembered when Usagi left from   
school yesterday, she thought she saw the girl crying, but was unsure.   
It didn't leave her thoughts that Seijuurou and Natsumi were both   
absent today, or the rumor yesterday.  
  
The rumor! Yes, that was it. It was about Usagi and Mamoru, she   
knew. But Usagi wasn't the kind of person to be immediately depressed   
after incidents like that. If she knew Usagi, that girl should have   
been angry and very upset, if not mad. She was actually staring at her   
Geometry book, for Pete's sake! She was too sad.  
  
Makoto shut her book close roughly, what was the problem?  
  
She had never seen Usagi like this before, no, wait! She had,   
that was when Mamoru was kidnapped by Beryl and had turned evil --  
  
Wait.  
  
It wasn't the rumor. It was Mamoru. Gotcha.  
  
But why?  
  
It was about Mamoru, she was sure, but was it related to the   
rumors, or to the conversation Natsumi and Usagi had yesterday?  
  
From what she had heard, Usagi-chan had been shaken after the   
said conversation, though Makoto had no idea what they had talked   
about.  
  
It was confusing, but she knew Mamoru had something to do with   
it. She promised to find out later. Whoever had done this to her would   
pay.   
  
She saw Ami and mirrored her confused look, Usagi was still   
silent, and her eyes were wide open, not moving. And her mouth was   
opened slightly. She seemed to be separated from the rest of the class,   
her trance taking her away.  
  
Miss Haruna entered the classroom. It was almost dismissal, and   
Haruna, being the advisory teacher, always came back with several   
reminders. So the petite red-head stood by her table and began counting   
off remarks. Makoto was caught by one of them.  
  
" -- Now as you notice, Ginga Seijuurou and Natsumi are not   
present today. The school requires a call from a guardian or the   
student itself whenever he or she is absent. So far, we have received   
none, and the principal has asked me to assign someone to check on them   
and to ask about their condition. Now, any volunteers?  
  
The whole class raised their hands, and so did Makoto and Ami.   
She was quite worried about Seijuurou, but Natsumi was another whole   
thing. The girl had been giving them trouble ever since she came, not   
to mention how she had been tormenting Usagi. But still, the both of   
them being absent was quite suspicious, another reason for her to raise   
her hand.  
  
She then noticed that Usagi was still in her steady stupor, and   
was the only one who wasn't raising her hand.  
  
Miss Haruna noticed this, as well, and got worried. Earlier that   
day, during English, she heard from her co-teacher that the girl had   
actually cried during her period. And when she said cry, it meant   
really crying. Silently, and not wailing. She was immediately alarmed   
and meant to ask her what was wrong.  
  
Getting an idea, she walked towards Usagi's table and gently   
asked her, "Would you like to check on them? After all, you pass their   
apartment on their way home."  
  
Usagi didn't hear.  
  
Miss Haruna took this and was surprised. She slowly placed a hand on   
her arm, "Usagi, are you alright?"  
  
Usagi suddenly snapped her head up and gasped with surprise. Miss   
Haruna smiled when she saw Usagi look at her, "So, will you do it? You don't   
have detention today, remember?"  
  
Usagi's eyes showed her confusion, "Do what?" she almost   
whispered.  
  
"Oh, yes she, will!"  
  
The two of them looked up and saw Makoto beside Miss Haruna. She   
rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder, "She'll do it, we'll go with her,   
right Ami?"  
  
Ami who was behind her nodded dutifully and smiled, "Yes."  
  
Haruna noticed the look in Makoto's eyes and was immediately convinced   
by the warm assurance within them. And when she looked at Ami and saw the   
same friendly protection and security, "Alright, the three of you will do,   
good luck then."  
  
And when she left their place, she heard Usagi's soft voice ask   
again, "Do what?"  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't want to go there," Usagi said as they neared the   
apartment.  
  
"Why so?" Ami asked her, slowing down to her friend's tired-like   
pace.  
  
After a second, Usagi whispered, "I can't face her."  
  
"Natsumi?" Makoto asked, baffled, "That snob? Don't be, we're not   
going there because of *her.* She won't do anything wrong as long   
as I'm here."  
  
Usagi merely shook her head, but followed them. She didn't speak   
again until they reached the apartment door.  
  
Makoto gave their doorbell a ring and waited until Seijuurou   
answered the door, "Ladies," he exclaimed, and saw Usagi, "Usagi."  
  
Usagi, who was trying to look away, gave him a little smile, and   
her pale condition immediately caught his attention, "Are you alright?"  
  
She wasn't able to answer him, because Natsumi suddenly appeared   
beside Seijuurou, "Well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
"Can the words, Natsumi," Makoto interjected, "We're here because Miss   
Haruna asked us to check on your... conditions."   
  
hey seemed fine, perfectly fine.  
  
Natsumi glared at her, "Well, we're fine now, we're going to   
school tomorrow, so leave. Unless you have other 'businesses' you have   
to discuss, you very well know that you aren't wanted here--"  
  
"Excuse my sister," Seijuurou interrupted, and his handsome face   
offered them a warm smile, "Why don't you come in for some drinks?"  
  
"Sure!" Makoto answered enthusiastically, just to irritate   
Natsumi. And with that, she draped her arm over Ami's shoulder and led   
her inside, dragging Usagi as well.  
  
Seijuurou smiled and followed them, deliberately ignoring   
Natsumi as she glared at his back and huffed in his direction.   
  
~~~  
  
Makoto hurriedly kept her temper in check as she stood across   
from Natsumi in their living room. Seijuurou was in the kitchen, making   
coffee, and she wished that the man would hurry up. His sister   
was a hussy, she was too darn irritating. She felt herself narrowing   
her eyes as Natsumi questioned Usagi in a very sweet voice, obviously   
meant to irritate her.  
  
"So, Usagi, how was your day? Any changes so far?"  
  
Makoto watched as Usagi flinched from behind the room. As soon as   
they entered the apartment, Usagi had immediately set herself on   
the corner farthest from Natsumi, and that was near the bookshelf.   
Natsumi immediately got the girl's intent on that, since she knew that   
it would take a war to get Usagi to read anything educational. And she   
thoroughly enjoyed irking the girl.  
  
"She's been fine," Makoto hissed. "We're here to ask about you,   
not her. So, what made you sick?"  
  
It was more like an order than a question, but Natsumi only   
laughed, "None of your business, big girl."  
  
"Your dang right it isn't, but it is to the school. Now give me   
an answer. Or maybe you want me to get it out for you, wouldn't you,   
chalk girl?"  
  
Natsumi's eyes widened at the threat, and flashed with fury with   
the insult. Makoto smiled with perverse satisfaction, "Out with it,   
Albino."  
  
Ami almost giggled as Natsumi looked on indignantly, but stopped   
herself when Natsumi glared at her, "Fever and headaches," she snapped.  
  
"From both of you, at the same time? That's highly   
coincidential."  
  
Ami had said the comment, and now courageously stared back when   
Natsumi glared at her, "None of your business," Natsumi replied, this   
time, thoughtfully removing another insult.  
  
Ami shrugged. "Very well then, so you say."  
  
"Anyway, you'll be going to school tomorrow?" Ami asked, then.  
  
"Yeah, yes. Sure," Natsumi answered flippantly.  
  
"It's a holiday tomorrow," Ami commented as a response.  
  
And Makoto didn't have time to gape at Ami, and only laughed as Natsumi   
wore a shocked look and glared at them, "Nice trick, Ami-chan!"  
  
"Trick, Mako-chan? I have no idea what you were talking about!"   
Ami asked, allowing a little laugh to escape her self-control.  
  
Natsumi only glared, which seemed to be the only thing she had   
been doing lately.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi steered clear from their hostile conversation,   
gratefully sending a prayer of thanks as Makoto intervened for her. She was   
also thankful for the distraction.  
  
In the meantime, Usagi took interest in their books. As much as   
she hated reading sometimes, she couldn't help but notice them.  
  
These books are patterned, Usagi thought as she stared at the   
numerous titles before her, "Japan's Population," "Top Tourist Sites,"   
"Human Health," "Tokyo Tower and Other Famous Japanese Places," "The   
Populated Places," and "Anatomy."  
  
'They seem to have a knack for buying things about famous places. I   
wonder if those two travel a lot. Oh, and they have so many books about   
hmm... what's that? Human energy and behavior. I wonder why,' she thought   
as she traced her fingers along the shelves. She came to the end of the   
bookcase and stopped when she saw a hidden blue door and a panel.  
  
She gasped, and was immediately curious. Being one who loved such   
surprises, she forgot all her worries as she tried to peek behind the   
newly revealed door...  
  
Blackness. Only that. She sighed with relief. But what was   
further inside? she thought as she drew nearer.  
  
Nearer...  
  
Usagi, you idiot. Stop it! Who knows what things you may see   
here...   
  
Oh, no...  
  
Almost all of a sudden, she felt something headed for her. And it was   
so fast, she knew that it was quickly approaching. But she couldn't move --  
  
~~~  
  
Seijuurou almost dropped the cup he was holding when he heard a   
familiar scream. He almost knew why and immediately set for the   
bookcase.  
  
Natsumi and the girls had beat him to it, though. He found Usagi   
sprawled on the ground, and guessed that she had fainted. He was now   
sure of the reason why. Natsumi was frowning, though. And thankfully,   
the door was closed. He knew the other visitors hadn't seen anything,   
for no one was staring at the door, and suddenly wondered how Natsumi   
had hidden it.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Makoto asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know," Natsumi stated as-matter-of-factly, "The ditz was   
fooling around. You're her friends, maybe you know of some body disorders   
that must have cost this. After all, she started screaming for no reason at   
all."  
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed as Natsumi spoke. The girl's airy behavior   
was beginning to get to her. But unlike what they may think, there was   
something she had hidden behind her expression.  
  
She had seen it.  
  
And so did Ami.  
  
They exchanged knowing looks as Makoto responded, "There was   
nothing wrong with her, not that there was anything I have heard of. I   
wonder what happened. But Natsumi, why don't you check yourself for   
your so-called, 'disorders'? Look for them in the brain, I'm sure   
you'll see many. I'll even look for a doctor to recommend to you."  
  
Ami decided to continue the retort, "My mom can do scans and   
check for diagnoses, you know. No need to look for them."  
  
Natsumi, who had closed her eyes, was obviously trying to ignore   
them, irritated because Seijuurou hadn't tried to defend her. Makoto   
laughed out loud for this and turned to Seijuurou, "Why don't you help   
us with her?"  
  
Natsumi jealously opened her eyes and gaped as Seijuurou   
heartfuly agreed to do so. Ami wondered when she saw this and tapped   
Makoto to get her opinion. The other girl just shrugged at the reaction   
and smiled, "Here, hold her," she instructed as she let Usagi   
lean on him and circled the girl's arms around his neck. She was   
delighted when Seijuurou blushed.  
  
"Try to talk to her."  
  
"Usagi," Seijuurou gently whispered to her ear, "Wake up."  
  
He heard her mumble about branches before slowly arriving to   
consciousness, and so he smiled.  
  
"Good job, Seijuurou-san, but I doubt a kiss wouldn't have worked   
any better," Makoto commented as a joke, adding a wink. Sure, Usagi belonged   
to Mamoru, but she just HAD to tease Natsumi one more time...  
  
"Yes! Just like Snow White!" Ami added. Good ol' Ami, Makoto   
thought. I never knew you had it in you. You were such an angel! And   
the thought nearly made her laugh.  
  
But it was only half as good as the incredulous look on Natsumi's face.   
She quickly pushed Usagi, who had just stood up on her own and had Seijuurou's   
arms on her shoulders. She made Makoto and Ami follow suit. "Out! Out with you,   
you've bothered us enough for one day!"  
  
"So you say!" Ami shouted back, and Makoto shook her head again   
in amazement, "Don't forget, you're bothering us, too!"  
  
"What happened?" Usagi, who was just coming out of her daze,   
asked.  
  
"Nothing! Natsumi just told us how *much* she loved us!" Makoto called   
out behind her shoulder, deliberately making Natsumi hear the same words. The   
girl only slammed the door shut to the loud laughter outside.  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
They were in Usagi's house, at the garden. Ami was standing and   
was thinking decidedly while Usagi sat under a tree.  
  
Makoto kicked a nearby stone as Ami interrogated Usagi. The girl   
had seen a branch, an old, nearly-rotting branch. From what Usagi had   
said, the branch had come out from nowhere and had her in a very hard   
grip. All she could remember was feeling weak and drained, as if   
something had taken her strength away. Ah, but Makoto knew more.  
  
They'd have to investigate the place soon.  
  
The trip didn't do Usagi any good either. If she had been pale   
earlier, that was nothing compared to how sickly she looked now. She   
didn't even give as much as a laugh. And Makoto made sure to ask her   
what happened.  
  
"I don't know, that's all that I could remember. Then, there was   
darkness..."  
  
Wait...  
  
Usagi stopped as she saw Makoto towering over her with a terribly   
long stick in hand. She looked like she was ready to strike her and was   
immediately afraid, "Mako-chan--"  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
She closed her eyes as Makoto hit her, and was surprised when she   
felt no pain, "Wha-"  
  
Her eyes set on a small twig beside her, "It was in your arm,"   
Makoto supplied, "and if I wasn't wrong, it had been moving."  
  
As if on cue, the twig began to move.  
  
"EEEK!"   
  
*That* came from Ami and Makoto.  
  
~~~  
  
"Go ahead, Artemis, hold it."  
  
  
Artemis looked up indignantly, "Since *when* did I have to be   
your guinea pig?"  
  
Makoto gave him a warning look, "Since now. You're the male one,   
and from what Luna says, you're the brave type."  
  
His brow raised up cynically, "She said that?"  
  
Luna immediately frowned, "I did *not*!"  
  
If anything, Luna was a very bad liar, and the truth was enough   
to convince the proud Artemis. He nimbly went nearer to the cylinder   
and stared at the twig within it. Makoto had somehow (Luna didn't want   
to know how) placed the twig in it and had brought it over during their   
meeting. Luna already had suspicions, but they needed proof.  
  
Of course, brave Artemis will find out.  
  
'He doesn't look so courageous right now,' Luna thought smugly as   
the white cat tentatively reached out a paw inside the container.  
  
Immediately, the twig attached itself to his arm and --  
  
"MEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWRRRREEEE!"  
  
Luna didn't want to laugh.  
  
All of his hair was practically reaching the skies and there was   
this black hue starting to form on his cheeks. 'Serves him right for   
being so proud,' Luna thought, irritated.  
  
Artemis then forcefully shaked his arm in haste and the twig soon fell   
off. Artemis followed as he fainted a few seconds later  
(although the scouts were not sure whether if it was because of the   
drain or of relief).  
  
Ami looked up from her computer, "Our hypothesis is correct. One-  
sixteenth of Artemis' energy was almost drained. But don't worry,   
he should be up in no time."   
  
Saving the data in her computer, she shut it down and nodded.   
Minako voiced what she was thinking, "Natsumi and Seijuurou aren't   
normal."  
  
Rei placed a finger on her cheek, "Could they be related to those   
aliens sending cardians for the past few weeks? After all, we   
know that one is male, and one is female - and that they are lovers,  
judging from the way they hold each other. Seijuurou and Natsumi match   
the genders and the number, but they are siblings."  
  
Makoto gave a snort, "They sure don't act like siblings when   
they're together."  
  
Luna took note of this, "What do you mean, Makoto-chan?"  
  
She shook her index finger, "Well, for one thing, Natsumi's   
always jealous whenever Seijuurou hits on someone, especially when it's   
Usagi-chan. Ask Ami-chan, we've been in their apartment earlier."  
  
Luna turned to Ami, who recalled how Natsumi reacted to their   
little 'jokes.' The girl also mentioned how Mamoru noticed Seijuurou's   
possesive nature when it came to his 'sister.'  
  
After much consideration and talks, they had decided to place an   
investigation on the two's apartment soon. It was also ruled out that   
Mamoru should start doing it earlier since he had Natsumi's infatuation   
over him as an advantage. Rei promised to remind him this later.  
  
Luna also warned them *not* to let Usagi go back to the apartment   
as much as possible. If anything, the girl had much pure energy, which is   
obviously why many cardians enjoyed feeding from her. Another thing was   
the fact that the girl had already dismissed what had happened - she was   
too busy dealing with her own personal problems.   
  
As the meeting came to an end, Luna spoke, "To conclude the   
meeting, one rule. No one, I mean no one would ever allow Usagi to be   
in that building. And secondly, we will all go there to investigate   
soon, no one goes first and no one comes last."  
  
~~~  
  
Natsumi gasped speculatively as she observed the beatiful thing   
on one of the Makaju's branches.   
  
It was a baby branch, all-pure and healthy.  
  
Seijuurou smiled, "What is this? It's so young and shines like an   
emerald. It didn't grow as much as a leaf when we supplied it with   
vast amounts of energy, but why would it grow such a thing when it  
took a small amount of energy from Usagi?"  
  
Natsumi thought for awhile, "Maybe it *is* Usagi. There is   
something she has, whatever it may be. But maybe it's just her energy.   
Cardian!"  
  
The male cardian floated near, and at Natsumi's nod, began to   
feed energy on to the young plant. The two waited as it poured out the   
source...  
  
The plant suddenly wilted.  
  
Natsumi gasped, so it *was* her!  
  
"Why the heck did that happen?" Seijuurou asked angrily.  
  
"Shh..." Natsumi soothed, holding his chest, "I know why."  
  
Seijuurou looked down at her, "Huh?"  
  
"It *was* Usagi."  
  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi sighed as she lay out in her bed. The day was very hard and   
exhausting, and she didn't want to think of the weirdness she had   
encountered. All she wanted was to sleep, and to forget...  
  
She sighed as she remembered him and his smile, everything about   
it, until she reached the very last image.  
  
His unfeeling face, and the expressionless eyes and the look that   
didn't seem to care...  
  
She choked and immediately reached out for her bag to get her   
handkerchief.  
  
Huh?  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
Oh, baka! I forgot my bag at Natsumi and Seijuurou's place!  
  
She placed her head in her hands and scolded herself, soon   
wallowing in self-pity as all her defects came to mind.   
  
"Augh..." she released the unladylike sound and took out the   
broken star locket, 'Why won't it work?'  
  
She sighed dejectedly and lay back in her bed, deciding to shut   
herself from the world for the moment.  
  
Tomorrow, she'd have to go back to the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
"Usagi..." Seijuurou whispered as he transformed into Allan.  
  
"Yes, her," Ann smiled, she already had a plan. She'd get rid of   
her once and for all. It was easy, really. Without her, she'd never   
have problems, and the tree just needed her energy...  
  
She grinned, now all she needed was for Usagi to come back to their   
apartment.  
  
Yes, it would be easy.  
  
~~~  
  
"It WHAT??"  
  
"Mamoru, calm down, Usagi's okay, you know."  
  
"Fine, fine. She's alright, thank God. Then, what happened?"   
Mamoru sighed as he took his seat in the couch. He was talking to Rei   
on the phone, the girl was giving him an overview of what happened to   
their meeting earlier. He had nearly dropped the glass he had been   
holding upon the mention of Usagi's 'accident.'  
  
"Well, she fainted, so Seijuurou woke her up," at Seijuurou's   
name, he flinched. Rei knew nothing about the events of yesterday, nor   
the argument, "Don't worry, nothing's happened, I think. Well, anyway,   
they left the place and Ami questioned Usagi about what she had seen.   
  
"So, Usagi-chan told them about the branch and everything. Then   
there was this twig Makoto saw in her shirt, it was moving, honestly!   
And so, they took it here. We checked it out, and Ami's computer   
verified a complete yes to what you might be thinking right now, the   
twig absorbs energy. You should have seen Artemis when he was growling!   
  
"But, anyway, we'd be going there sometime this week to   
investigate, and Luna says we might need your help. She's asking you to   
visit them when you can, considering Natsumi's er, infatuation with   
you."  
  
Mamoru grew red and nodded, "Alright, I'll be going."  
  
"Fine, so that means I can hang up, now. I still have so many   
things to do--"  
  
"Rei, wait!"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Um, how is she?" he asked nervously. He knew he shouldn't, but   
he just couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh! Usagi, you mean? Other than the fact that she's safe, I   
don't know anything. I haven't seen her around for days, so maybe you   
should ask Mako-chan or Ami."  
  
He sighed, "Oh, okay. Arigato."  
  
"Okay, ja!"  
  
"Ja."   
  
He replaced the receiver and stared at it, should he call Makoto? He   
felt a desperate urge to do so, but he stopped himself. No, not now.  
  
He didn't know whether Natsumi was really evil or not, but about   
Seijuurou, he was sure. Okay, so one can call it jealousy, but the way   
he felt some energy lurk between the pale boy's eyes had already   
aroused his suspicion before.  
  
He wasn't sure about it. But one thing was definite, he was going to   
pay them a visit, as a friend, and as someone who needed to know who they   
really were.  
  
At least he'd have something else to do in his free time rather   
than think about her.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Day  
  
  
Luna groggily opened an eye and turned to check on Usagi,   
'Honestly, that girl should start getting up earlier, and NOT just   
because of a specific problem, but because of disciplinary need -- '   
gasp!  
  
The bed was empty, and Usagi was nowhere to be found.  
  
She checked the clock, 10:30 am. And when she thought Usagi would   
be oversleeping again... this was too much, she wouldn't live this down.  
  
But worry took over her pride, so she jumped down from the bed   
and hurried over to the kitchen. The family was thankfully in the   
living room so she minced slowly to the said room and jumped on the   
table.  
  
She studied the notes on the refrigerator and gaped at a   
particular note:  
  
"Mom,  
  
I went to Natsumi and Seijuurou. I forgot my  
schoolbag there yesterday. I'll be back for lunch.  
  
Bye,  
Usagi  
  
  
'No...'  
  
Luna quickly went back to the room and took out Usagi's untended   
communicator, "Makoto, come in... It's Usagi... yes..."  
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru walked towards the apartment, a fresh bouquet of flowers   
in his hand. He had to go now. Besides, he was worried for Natsumi, she   
was, after all, a friend of his. Now, he didn't want to sound   
sadistic but, again, the idea that Seijuurou would be there was   
something he didn't like. He wouldn't want to visit him if it were for   
the world. The pale and handsome boy was a whole new agenda. But, just   
the same, the rising suspicion of the scouts added to his will. And   
so, duty won out, and he decided to go.  
  
He rang the bell, and was not surprised when Natsumi squealed as   
she opened the door, "Mamoru!"  
  
He gulped as she reached out to hug him, and reluctantly hugged   
back a little. "Here, these are for you," he said, handing out the   
flowers.  
  
"Well, thank you!" she exclaimed, smiling as she smelled them,   
"What are these for?"  
  
"I heard you and your brother were sick."  
  
She must have expected him to say something else, for her smile   
faded, she resumed the grin after a second, anyway, so Mamoru assumed   
that things were okay.  
  
"Come in," she offered, and he went inside.  
  
In the apartment room, he was met by Seijuurou, who greeted him   
with a glare. He only ignored him and sat down the proffered couch.   
Natsumi sat across him, gave him a smile, and asked him how his day   
was.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess," he responded. 'No, I'm not fine, far worse   
than one can ever imagine,' he added in his thoughts. He shook his head   
and decided to think about such things later.   
  
She smiled again and shifted in her seat, "Well, that's good.   
We've been fine, ourselves. Right Seijuurou?"  
  
The latter, who was merely leaning on the frame leading to the   
doorway, simply nodded, cursing as he looked away.  
  
"That's nice to hear. So, how's school life?"  
  
Natsumi looked surprised, "You mean Usagi doesn't tell you?"  
  
He was shocked, and suspicions arose in his head, but were easily   
dismissed. Thoughts of Usagi tried to plague him, and he was almost   
overwhelmed by them. He tried not to gasp, though, so he shook his head, "No."  
  
He was surprised by the delighted look on her face.  
  
"Oh, things had been fine the last time we were there," and   
Mamoru let her continue talking as he stole glances to his right and   
noticed the panel of the hidden blue door...  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was scared, dead scared, which was why she froze before   
Seijuurou and Natsumi's door.  
  
Visions of numerous branches heading for her played before her   
mind, and she had to shake her head to get them to leave.  
  
'Come on, you have to get your schoolbag. Seijuurou's here, he's   
going to protect you.'  
  
She instantly remembered Mamoru and wished that *he* was the one   
to protect her. Like he did when they were in the play, and during the   
virtual reality game. But it was too late now, and she reminded herself   
again that what was done, was done. Maybe what she did was really the right  
thing to do. Who knows? Maybe someday, she'd find someone else and   
still get married happily, like she always dreamed. But who was she   
kidding? it was still very painful.   
  
She didn't want to break down now, so she cleared her head, took a   
deep breath, and finally knocked.  
  
No one answered, so she knocked harder.   
  
'Oh, they have a doorbell, silly! How could I forget?' Her   
problems must have been affecting the way she was thinking. She only   
shook her head and turned to ring the bell when Seijuurou opened the   
door.  
  
"Usagi, a pleasure to see you again!" he looked very happy to see   
her, and that made her smile as well. 'He's infecting,' she thought with   
a likewise happy grin.  
  
"Seijuurou! Oh, well, you see, I kind of forgot my schoolbag here   
yesterday. You know, after the 'fainting' show," she smiled meekly,   
blushing as she remembered their intimate position.  
  
"Oh, yes. Your bag, the one with a bunny?"  
  
She blushed more, "Er, yeah. And, please, I'm sorry for the   
knocking. Pardon, I sort of forgot about your doorbell. I was very busy,   
thinking about something else, and, well, it, er... slipped my mind."  
  
He gave her an assuring grin, "That's okay. Besides, you didn't   
have to ring the doorbell, I'm here, right?   
  
"I notice you seem to be rather timid today, Usa. You're   
blushing! Not that I mind actually. It makes you all the more  
lovelier."  
  
She turned away, if there was one thing Seijuurou was good at, it   
was at giving compliments and flattering her.  
  
When she looked back, he was still giving her that charmingly   
handsome smile of his.  
  
'Nothing compared to Mamo-chan, that is,' she conceded quietly.   
Mamo-chan? Where did that come from? Maybe a slip of the tongue. But it   
sure sounded good.  
  
Enchanted again by his smile, she asked him softly, "Um, my bag?"  
  
He snapped back, "Oh, yes, how could I forget? Wait here. Oh,   
would you like to come in?"  
  
"Oh, no, thanks," she told him, remembering those horrid   
branches, "I'll just wait here in the doorway."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she finished.  
  
He nodded and went to get her left schoolbag. He left the door   
open, though, thus giving her a full view of the room.  
  
She smiled as he left, and then looked inside...  
  
There was Natsumi, she had flowers in her lap. She wasn't surprised,   
Natsumi was so pretty. I wonder who gave them to her, she thought as she   
searched for the certain suitor.  
  
And her eyes rested on the jet black head of the man, whose back   
was turned to her... the green jacket...  
  
Oh Lord...  
  
  
  
  
Seijuurou was alarmed when he saw Usagi choking with tears,   
"Usagi-chan are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him and quickly took her bag, "Thank you very much,   
Seijuurou. I - I have to go now. Goodbye."  
  
He was shocked as she suddenly went to leave "Usagi, wait!"  
  
"Please," she begged desperately, sadness nearly brimming out of   
her eyes. She looked at him one last time before disappearing into the   
corner.  
  
'What...' his mind trailed off as he saw Mamoru. No wonder! As   
much as he hated to admit... And so an idea passed his mind.  
  
  
He strained to hear what Natsumi was babbling about...  
  
"... Gurio, the nerd at school - remember the boy with the   
glasses? In the play? Yes, that's him - made a list of the top ten   
prettiest high school girls at school. His girlfriend was on the top,  
of course. That wasn't fair, because she *was* his girlfriend."  
  
Ah...  
  
"She's pretty, they say. Ha! But anyway, I came next - well, not   
really. I tied up with Odango Atama, can you believe it? That ditz? She   
can't even compare to half of my beauty--"  
  
He watched as an angry look arose in Mamoru's eyes. Yes,   
Seijuurou liked Usagi. A lot actually, but he'd rather get his revenge   
on Natsumi now. He would go after Usagi later, but for now, payback for   
her likewise infidelity was something he wouldn't resist.  
  
"Stop it, Natsumi."  
  
The girl stopped from her endless tirade to look at him, "What do   
you mean?"  
  
He smiled as he neared them, "I meant you to stop picking on   
Usagi."  
  
Natsumi only rolled her eyes, "Why? Because you like Little Miss   
Ponytails over there? Give me a break, Seijuurou--"  
  
He smiled within himself. Just as he had expected, "No, you give her   
a break, Natsumi. So far, all I've been seeing is how you've been tormenting her."  
  
Seijuurou then turned to Mamoru, "Do you know what she had been   
doing? Oh, many things you wouldn't imagine. It started when Natsumi   
spread these rumors about her--"  
  
"Seijuurou, would you please close your loud mouth--" Natsumi   
started.  
  
"Rumors? What rumors?" Mamoru asked, his face settling into a   
frown.  
  
Seijuurou rejoiced over the attention, "Bad rumors about her, and   
you, actually," he saw Mamoru's eyes widen, and he continued, "really.   
What was that? Hmm... 'Usagi dating a college guy who only planned to dump   
her when he gets her hopes up.' That was the first part, and the next   
one was that he and Natsumi planned to go out this Friday. That was it,   
word for word. And don't forget--"  
  
"Seijuurou, SHUT UP!" Natsumi screeched.  
  
But the two men paid no heed to her. Mamoru was nodding with   
apprehension, and he probed him for more.  
  
"You're interested, aren't you? Well, the big blow was when Usagi   
had asked Natsumi about it. I was there, you know. And do you know what   
they talked, or rather, screamed about was? Yes, correct - you."  
  
"SEIJUUROU..."  
  
"Actually, Natsumi had been the only one talking. I've heard it   
all. She had slowly insulted Usagi, one by one, defect by defect. In   
fact, I recall the words, 'stupid,' 'klutz,' and 'low grades.' But what   
I really remember was these set of words. Listen, Mamoru, and listen   
well."  
  
"WILL YOU--"  
  
"What were those words, Seijuurou?" Mamoru urged him.  
  
"Oh, yes, back to that, okay. Open your ears, Mamoru. It involved an   
'It's a trick, it has to be,' and another one, Natsumi said, 'Four little  
words, Odango Atama: you don't deserve him.' I'm not sure if this is exact,   
but that, I guess, was quite it. Oh there were others, far worse."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"And then, of course, she said 'You love him, don't you?' and   
Usagi had gasped. I guess Natsumi took exception to this and said, 'And   
you actually believe he'd return your affections? You're so stupid.'   
Would you look at that! Such display of crudeness. But I was always one  
of those people who can hear and understand well. I know every word. Ah,   
but there was the final one--"  
  
  
"SEIJUUROU, SHUT UP!"  
  
"-- it was, 'he'd never go low enough for you.' She even compared   
your schools, your grades, and made the girl inferior to her. My sister   
here went on, talking about her sophistication and beauty."  
  
"OH--"   
  
"The poor girl was crying when Natsumi had finished. I finally   
know why Usagi was so pale yesterday! Oh, why did I even ignore it earlier?   
She had dark circles under her eyes, and Natsumi went as far as to push her   
away from the apartment. Can you believe my sister's cruelty?"  
  
Mamoru looked surprise, and the information finally got to him,   
"Oh, Remembrance, so that's why..."  
  
"Oh, yes, did I mention she was here just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"What? She was here?" Mamoru asked, suddenly worried. And Natsumi   
mirrored his expression, only, his was far worse.  
  
"No..." he thought as he broke from his seemingly endless trance.   
Panic immediately defined him as Seijuurou continued.   
  
"Right, she was looking for the schoolbag she left here   
yesterday. As a matter of fact, I was surprised. You see, when I left   
to get her bag, I had left the door open. It seems that she was scared   
to come in after the incident yesterday.   
  
"But when I came back, I was shocked, to say the least. She   
seemed on the verge of breaking down, oh Truth, I could almost see her   
tears behind her eyes! But she just said good bye -which seemed far   
from calm, I tell you- and immediately left."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seijuurou nodded at Mamoru's apprehensive face, "Just a minute ago."  
  
"Oh God, Usako," Mamoru absently told to his Maker.  
  
"Excuse me, will you," Mamoru hurriedly added as he ran outside.  
  
The man sped off and Seijuurou closed the door, ready to receive  
the full brunt of Natsumi's screech attack. But, truth be told, he was   
satisfied.  
  
But nothing happened, and when Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, he   
saw Natsumi trying to control herself.  
  
Natsumi hissed, "I'm not going to scream at you, I won't give you   
the pleasure and the satisfaction of it, you jealous clod.  
  
"However, there's one thing that would bring *me* satisfaction,"   
she concluded, smiling evilly.  
  
"Cardian!"  
  
And a male creature with three faces, clad in orange cloaks and   
fixed with several arms appeared. It only smiled as it left the   
doorway.   
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru ran for the fastest time in his whole life. He had to   
catch up with her!  
  
Using his well-honed skills, he summoned his speed as he quickly   
jumped down the stairway. There was no time to wait for the elevator.   
And if Seijuurou was right in his "one minute ago" comment, he would be   
able to catch up.  
  
So that was why. Natsumi had worked one of her mind games on her.   
She had made her believe many things. Many things that were not even   
halfway near the truth.  
  
She was unworthy of him? Heck, *he* was unworthy of *her.* And   
all those differences, he didn't even think about them, he didn't care.   
That was also the reason for her recent outburst... and the sayings   
about tricks and pain.   
  
She thought he meant to hurt her!  
  
"Hurt her, my foot!" he cursed under his breath as he reached the   
ground floor. She'd have to be more secure next time. Oh, Love, why did   
you listen to her, he asked her in his mind.   
  
Usagi loved him, Seijuurou had indirectly told him, himself. He   
wouldn't lie, since Mamoru knew that the boy's attention was directed   
at tempering Natsumi. And the revelation overjoyed him. But he had to   
see her, now.  
  
There was no need to wait, she already knew. Things had headed in   
the right direction, and she had already seen the truth. It was now up to   
him to let her know how he felt.  
  
Just as he jumped from the stairs, he immediately set out for the   
front doors. Thankful to God, he saw the familiar odango hairstyle   
outside and reached her just in time.  
  
"Usako," he said as he came up from behind her.  
  
She gasped as she swirled around to see him. She looked   
surprised, and Mamoru felt pain as he saw her tear filled eyes,   
"Mamoru-san!"   
  
"Usagi," he then took her in his arms, ignoring her cries as he   
held her tight. She tried to ease out of his grip, but the action only   
caused him to hold her further, "No..." she sobbed, "You love her, you   
love Natsumi... you hate me..."  
  
"No," he gently comforted her as she cried in his shoulder, "I   
love you, Odango Atama, and that's that."  
  
Usagi felt light-headed. Pain! Natsumi was right after all. He'd   
never return her feelings, he was in love with Natsumi! She was right!   
It was all a trick, and she had been a fool for actually hoping...  
  
But he was here! He came back for her! And he just told her...   
no. She wanted to believe, to cry with happy tears, to dance with   
joy. She had wanted this, had hoped for this for nights, imagined   
such a moment as something impossible, and yet, here they were... If   
only it was something she could thoroughly embrace.  
  
"No, you didn't care. You weren't even moving when I screamed out   
my worries to you. Nothing mattered, you didn't care! You didn't   
care..."  
  
"Shh... Love, I did. God's truth I was pained, and scared. I was   
really hurt when you said you hated me, and I almost lost hope," he   
soothed.  
  
He tipped her teary face up, "But I knew you didn't mean what you   
were talking about, and I had to wait for you to realize it, too."  
  
He was so decidedly soft it was all Usagi could do not to break   
down and throw herself more on him. But she wanted to be sure, to here   
the real words herself. She then shook her head, willing her stumbling   
words out.  
  
"But - but, I don't deserve you, you are so perfect, and you've   
been so kind to me... Natsumi said it was a trick, that I was so stupid   
and stubborn. Then I saw you in her apartment earlier, and you gave her   
flowers..."   
  
"No, Usako, I love you, only you," he whispered into her ear, and   
he gently lifted her face, "I've waited for you for so long... I kept   
myself controlled, and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It all has   
something to do with the truth, and I just couldn't let you go."  
  
"I don't understand..." she whispered back as she lay on his   
chest. She saw him smile as he shifted her to face him. "You do," he   
said with a smile. And then he said it,  
  
"I love you, and only you," he stated, over and over again, and   
Usagi felt herself smile with happy tears... and believe.  
  
They just stood there for several seconds, holding each other. He   
only moved his hands in a soothing motion on her neck as she steadied   
her sobs. She enjoyed in his warmth and took happiness in the   
revelation he had given her. Contentment settled between them in just   
holding each other tight.   
  
But Mamoru needed to know something more important. Breaking the   
intimate position, he smiled with assurance as a look of panic spread   
on her tear-streaked face. He then placed her cheek in his hand,   
"Usako, tell me the truth, now. Do you love me?"  
  
She gasped, "Love... you?"  
  
He slowly traced her soft lined jaw and nodded.  
  
She then tried to look away, to no avail for Mamoru had a firm   
hold on her, "No escape now, Odango Atama," he joked seriously.  
  
She nodded slowly. He needed to know. She still had doubts, no   
matter how small they were now. But a deeper part of her believed him,   
and knew with such intensity that he was telling the truth. Then,   
taking a deep breath, she shyly began.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she started, but was interrupted by the incredibly   
surprised look on his face. She was quickly worried, as insecurity   
still had it's hold on her, "It was a slip of my tongue again, I'm   
sorry. Did I--"  
  
"No, I like it," he said with a happy grin.  
  
"You do?" she asked, feeling relieved and confused. Their heads   
were dangerously close, and their noses almost touched. She knew what   
she was to do, though. So she tried to begin again, a little less   
embarrassed this time, "Mamo-chan, I..."  
  
Suddenly, a screeching sound interrupted them, and a creature   
emerged from the apartment's main doors. It spotted them, and it's   
multiple hands breached with anticipation as its eyes dropped on Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru! Dear God, it's another one!" her scared prayer reached   
his senses.   
  
"They like you," he gave a second to tease, and placed her behind   
him for protection. Seriousness dropped like a protruding veil on them   
and he wondered what to do. Only one thing came to mind.  
  
"Usagi, run when I tell you to, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I hope," was the doubtful reply.  
  
He gave a moment to look at her beautifully pale face, "Can you   
make it quick enough?"  
  
She shook her head, beginning to panic, "I don't know, I've been   
feeling so dizzy lately, and I haven't been eating much..."  
  
You love me, he thought with pride as his face broke into a   
little grin, "Just try to run as fast as you can, okay? I imagine this   
cardian has something to do with the branches you have seen."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look, "How did you know?"  
  
He didn't answer, only said "Run!" and moved away.  
  
She gasped, but obediently did as she was told and nervously set   
out to escape  
  
The cardian took notice of this, however, and immediately bolted   
for her. It didn't forget Mamoru, though. The man blocked his path,   
"Don't even *think* of going near her," he hissed.  
  
The cardian smiled, "You underestimate, human."   
  
It sent an oversized petal hurtling in Usagi's direction. The   
girl didn't see, however, and even if she did, wouldn't be able to escape   
because of the intimidating speed.   
  
Mamoru gasped as she heard Usagi scream out loud, for the huge   
petal stuck to her and immediately started taking energy. He couldn't   
transform now! 'It's broad daylight,' he thought with aggravation.   
There were people about, although most of them had retreated at the sight   
of the cardian. But still, no options were left for him.  
  
The cardian took advantage of his distraction and hit him   
squarely in his back, thus sending him flying. "Mamoru!" was the only   
thing heard as he crashed down the hot asphalt.  
  
He painfully looked up, seeing Usagi in the distance. She was on   
the floor as well, kneeling. He felt her pain as well. But after a   
second, he felt a very strong force and turned around to see her   
collapse and faint.  
  
"Usagi!"   
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 7 A  
  
Visit my site: http://surf.to/storybox/  
E-mail me: hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph  
  
Or Else...  
  
TY's to Millenium Guard, Tif (read her stories), Ceci, Ahbunny, and all  
the other people who e-mailed me and made SM Net something FAR from being  
boring. Big thanks to those who signed my guestbook, Big G, and Mar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. To Remember the Truth, Part 7b

  
To Remember the Truth, Chapter 7b - And So Death Awaits  
DRAFT - May 13, 2000 12:32pm  
  
  
  
Usagi gasped as the cardian took hold of one of her ponytails and   
twisted it tightly in its fist. A migraine-like pain found its way into   
her head and she nearly screamed out loud from the slow numbness that   
started gathering.   
  
She must have fallen unconscious, for all she remembered was   
waking up to find herself held by the cardian. They were in one of the   
hallways in the... she squinted, fourth floor of the apartment, heading   
off to some place.  
  
She worriedly looked behind her. But the discovery of her   
location didn't answer her questions about the other. Where was Mamoru?   
She vaguely recalled him being hit into falling unconscious. Was he   
okay? He was certainly not where she was. Did that meant he left her?  
  
The cardian pulled on tightly for the second time, and she felt  
tears beginning to burn in her eyes. The pain seared through her head,   
and she began to choke out loud. Where was Mamo-chan? She was anxious.   
Was he all right?  
  
She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be selfish. What   
mattered now was that her Mamoru was safe. He had always tried to   
protect her before, numerous times already. This time, it was his turn   
to be protected. It actually didn't matter anymore that she was there,   
caught: as long as Mamoru was all right. She knew he deserved better.  
  
Another tug at her head caused her to moan. "Monster!" she   
shrieked, trying her best not to cry anymore. The cardian only laughed,   
and her efforts to control herself almost failed.   
  
It grinned sardonically as it carried her past another stairway.   
Where were they going? Usagi suddenly thought, and great fear overtook   
her.   
  
'Why does it always have to be me?' she thought angrily, if not a   
bit miserably. What did they want from her? She always ended up being   
the victim. It felt awful, along with the fact that Mamoru and the   
others would always end up get harmed because of her. 'Why? What part   
am I supposed to play in this complicated game this time?" she thought   
to herself as the tears started blurring her vision.  
  
Another incredibly strong tug...  
  
"No… please, stop. It hurts..." she pleaded, starting to sob.  
  
The cardian looked at her, finding her eyes very glazed and   
pained. She wasn't fighting and kicking back anymore. Too bad.   
  
But she really looked pitiful, with trails of tears on her cheeks   
and her mouth quivering. Oh, the mistress would be so proud! But he had   
to lessen his hold; it seemed that he was doing more harm than he had   
expected. And he especially detested tears.  
  
Sighing, he let go of her hair and placed his arms along with his   
others in a carrying position. "Don't worry Little One, we're almost   
there."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Almost where?"  
  
He nodded, smiling with satisfaction, "You'll see."  
  
That was it. Hands balled into fists as she started pounding on   
him, "You! Why me? What have I done? What do you want? I always meet   
you cardians! Why don't you just leave me and the people alone?"   
  
She really wished that Mamoru were with her at that moment. He   
always gave her ease, and that sense of security came with him. 'Mamo-  
chan... where are you? I'm scared...'   
  
"Why? Because you have what we're looking for."   
  
She saw the gleam in his eyes, "Don't worry. Here we are," and   
they stood before a door Usagi recognized all too well.  
  
The horrifying realization dawned in on her. She shivered and   
closed her eyes, trying to block the horrid laugh from her mind.   
  
'Does this mean I might die?'  
  
Despair.  
  
Then, she felt remorse.  
  
Then, it was different. A sense of duty came to her.  
  
'If I would die, would more people die?'  
  
Her mother and her family and friends came to mind.   
  
Why?  
  
And then there was anger.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
It was painful, but that didn't matter.  
  
Mamoru struggled as he half-ran through the corridors. Every   
single door was locked, with people anxiously hiding from inside.   
Otherwise, the rooms were abandoned.   
  
Despite the immense physical pain he felt when he regained   
consciousness, he has tried to work immediately, knowing the   
consequences if he didn't. The added stress on his muscles weren't   
helping either. This ache, he tried to ignore. And he had gathered his   
remaining strength and went to follow the path of the cardian. The one   
which also took with itself the most valuable person in Mamoru's world.  
  
There was no time for retaliation. It was either to relieve his   
bad condition, or to risk Usagi's well being. And he could not, _would_   
not, allow the girl to be hurt again, not with his life. Not when he   
finally learned…  
  
'Hold on, Usako,' his mind whispered urgently as he handled the   
controls of with the elevator. 'No, too dangerous.' He then headed off   
to the stairs.   
  
He knew that Usagi Tsukino's life wasn't the only one on line.   
Every other person's life depended on it. Who knows what might happen   
if her strength readily supplied that Makaju (Doom Tree)? If the being   
is to be given such power, it might reach its full potential, and might   
take on a larger prey: the whole city, the world. It didn't matter, as   
long as it received what it needed.  
  
He sighed. Aside from that, he was in a precarious position. He   
couldn't transform, with people watching through peek cracks or behind   
the glass windows on several doors. He silently cursed, how could he   
have allowed such an incident to happen? He should have seen it coming.  
  
And if, if he failed…  
  
Not now.  
  
Concern for Usagi replaced desperation with renewed hope and   
resolve, and he swiftly dashed through the staircase, ignoring the   
throbbing in his head. He pushed past the others hurrying the opposite   
way, anticipating the events that would impend as soon as he reached   
the Gingas' apartment.  
  
And an unexpected pain found it's way at the back of his head.  
  
He gasped, falling down to his knees. Usagi. 'Darn it Odango   
Atama, hold on. I'm coming.'  
  
  
Guilt tore through him while he proceeded, and the thoughts   
clamoured at him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have been hurt.   
He should have known better... her life wouldn't be at risk, if he had.   
If only he had...   
  
I'm sorry…  
  
And he stood and resumed on his way at a much faster pace.  
  
I'm sorry…  
  
'If anything happens to her, it would destroy my life.'  
  
The realization never seemed that dreadful.  
  
~~~   
  
  
  
Ann waited eagerly as she felt the cardian approach with its   
captive. 'Finally, a viable solution,' she thought. She would enjoy   
doing this task.  
  
The door then burst open, and she smiled scornfully as she saw   
weak, yet struggling girl in the grasp of her charge. She took note of   
the terrified look in Usagi's eyes and her thoughts turned derisively   
ecstatic. Yet, there was no mistaking the renewed determination in it   
as well. She scowled.  
  
Usagi turned to meet her gaze. "Natsumi." She predicted despite   
Ann's different form, her voice suddenly deathly steady.   
  
She noticed the light that was shed in Usagi's eyes, a brief   
sparkle meaning something very significant. Ann felt a part of her   
shiver with unexpected intimidation.  
  
"Well, Odango Atama, I'm surprised you can actually think well.   
You finally understood my nature." She returned, ignoring the startling   
change in the girl. It wouldn't matter if she finally found her   
backbone now; she would soon die anyway. She grinned at that, too bad.  
  
"Yours and Seijuurou's." she bit back.  
  
One of her brows raised in mockery. "Why yes, of course."  
  
"And where do I fit in? Let me go Natsumi. Stop this craziness."  
  
She laughed out, "And who are *you* to order me, Usagi? I'm   
afraid you just don't understand. But that is the least of my concerns.   
You see, in truth, your life is what *we* need to make our tree live.   
Apparently, there is some special life force within you."   
  
She noticed the startled look that came over the girl. "Of course   
you'll have to die to let the Makaju recover to its full strength." She   
sneered as she added, "But that is just an advantage - I can't wait to   
be rid of you. Cardian!"   
  
The latter followed her call and wrapped one of his arms around   
Usagi's neck, starting to apply pressure. She choked, suddenly cut out   
of air. "Natsumi... please," her weak voice called out, faintly   
pleading.  
  
She snorted, but then, a hand rested on her shoulder. An   
indignant look flashed in her face as she looked at her fellow alien,   
Allan. "You have the nerve, Allan! Don't you dare."  
  
He looked irritated. "I know what you want, Ann. But -"  
  
"Don't get hormonal with yourself, now, Allan. You got what you   
want, Mamoru left; now don't pity the girl. We had promised that our   
mission would be our focus in the first place." But the stern demeanor   
gentled, and she spoke, "This is our only chance."  
  
He stopped, and after several seconds, looked away. But his   
acceptance was not final without one thing said, "Release that damned   
hold on her, you fool. You'll choke the life out of her. I want this to   
be as painless as possible."  
  
Ann was slighted by the order, but took exception to the fact   
that he was agreeing with her; at least he understood. She nodded as   
the cardian did as he was told.   
  
"Well?"  
  
There was silence, and then a resigned sound came from him. "Do   
what you want, Ann."  
  
She stared at Allan and sighed. Fine, she would have to do this   
on her own. Upset as she was, she continued on her task and stalked   
over to the blue door. She realized that she could not look at Usagi.  
  
Darn it, she feared the look in the other girl's eyes.  
  
Throughout their ordeal, there was something, a realization of   
sorts, or some important comprehension on the girl's face. It started   
when Usagi found out who she was. Her eyes had changed, not angry   
anymore, but... comforting, filled with sympathy. She hated it, along   
with the anger she had recently noticed due to Usagi's frigid   
composure. It got on her nerves, disturbing her wits and her   
concentration.  
  
"Natsumi... I... hope I understand. I don't know why you're   
doing this. It angers me that you have to sacrifice so many lives for   
your own significant purpose. You risked so many people's lives for the   
past few months... but there's a reason, isn't there? If I were the   
solution to this, then maybe, I would be willing to give my life for   
you. If only it was just me and not the people," she heard Usagi   
murmur. "I'll stop this. You are wrong. Let me try-"  
  
"Shut up!" she shouted, blocking of Usagi's words. This was her   
only opportunity. She had no time to doubt. "Bring her in!"  
  
Allan gasped.  
  
The cardian sped past her, eager to do his duty.  
  
And Usagi's blue eyes followed Ann as she was carted off to what   
seemed was her death. And from those dark depths, she felt her plead,   
someone suddenly lending her strength… someone eager to live: for her   
own sake and for others as well. Yet it seemed that she accepted her   
purpose here as well, which was to die. Her eyes told her she was   
willing to understand. Then there was an accusation, telling her 'What   
are you doing? This is wrong… the wrong way, and you'll only end up   
destroying your life.'  
  
How could Usagi actually know how she felt in such a time like   
this? Her own worried thoughts vanished. 'I don't need your help,   
Odango Atama. You don't know how I feel. You're my exact opposite:   
everything I wanted to be and all that I wanted to have. Don't tell me   
what to do with myself.'  
  
Branches revealed themselves and hovered over Usagi. Then her   
figure disappeared.  
  
She tensed with anticipation.  
  
And then there was a burst of light.  
  
~~~  
  
Allan couldn't believe it.  
  
The shock immobilized him. The tree was alive, too much in frenzy   
over the added burst of strength. It was out of control. How could one   
person contain so much power?   
  
And his panicked eyes flickered over to Usagi, who was moaning in   
pain, entangled in one of the largest branches. It was as if she was   
the center and life source of the tree: suspended high in the air,   
forbidden from everyone.  
  
The cardian was in another branch, trapped himself. But the tree   
rejected him and threw him down repeatedly with its stems. It didn't   
take much effort: the cardian died on the last spot.  
  
He took a deep breath, "How could a transformation like this   
happen so quickly, when-"  
  
Suddenly, a man flew from between him and Ann, cutting him off.   
He entered the dangerous abyss, apathetic to everything around him. The   
potential hazard was nothing to this person; his determination was   
evident - focusing only on the girl who lay weak in the clutches of the   
Makaju.  
  
"Mamoru!" he heard Ann cry out in wonder and alarm.  
  
But Chiba Mamoru could only care less, his eyes falling on the   
dead cardian's body still held by the tree. It disintegrated into a   
card, and he stared at Usagi worriedly, fearing the same fate for her.   
"Usagi!" he yelled, more to himself than to the girl, so it seemed to   
Allan.  
  
Usagi's condition was creating that effect on Mamoru. Her eyes,   
shut tightly, were the only signs of life. Her arms lay limp behind   
her, her pallor was sickly, and she dangled in the air like a useless   
doll.  
  
"Damn it Usako! Hear me! I'm coming!" he shouted, despair lacing   
his voice.  
  
'Usako?' Allan thought, suddenly annoyed. But astonishment still   
held him to his place, not willing his body to move.  
  
Her eyes still closed, Usagi gave a little gasp when she   
recognized his voice. She did not move, however, then whispered. "You   
didn't have to come here, Chiba Mamoru. You and I know that you're   
hurt. You better get out of here, or else something might happen to   
you, I... think I wish to do this alone. I don't want you hurt."  
  
Allan gasped as he heard her. Was Usagi delirious? She was   
practically welcoming death. He found that he could move his body after   
all; the shock had left him. He had enough. This had to stop.  
  
"That's stupid and _you and I know_ it." Mamoru was immediately   
upset over the grave formality of Usagi's words. "I won't let you die.   
Open your eyes, Usako! Show me you can still make it!"   
  
Allan was struck into a still by the choked up passion in   
Mamoru's words. He had never felt a man so emotional before.  
  
The branches grew in size and length as they broke through the   
room and slithered, taking over the building. Allan had to levitate to   
escape their wrath.  
  
Usagi, who, although she was the center of the whole event, had   
not been moving ever since it began - not in fright, or in worry -   
finally opened her eyes and smiled, then whispered a soft phrase. "I   
think I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
  
"NO!" Allan heard Mamoru scream in defiance. He had a sharp   
intake of breath as light suddenly encased the man, cleansing him. His   
anger clearly initiated the process. Ann had a similar look of surprise   
and misunderstanding. And the sight he made overwhelmed both of them.  
  
Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Curse this wall," Sailor Jupiter muttered as she felt the mute   
obstructive force behind the wall blocking their entry. She held out a   
booted leg and tried to tap its density. It was too thick to break down   
physically. Darn.  
  
"Well?" she heard Sailor Mercury ask her from behind.  
  
"Stand back," she ordered steadily, and the rest of the girls   
followed her evenly given command.  
  
A sparkling disc formed in her hand and as it increased in   
magnitude, she prepared to fling it off. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The orb flew from her fingers, making contact with the wall with   
such powerful intensity. The barrier promptly disintegrated after her   
attack, clearing them off the obstacle.  
  
"Good job, Jupiter." Luna called out. "Let's get going!" The   
girls nodded and swiftly made their way inside. Luna had immediately   
notified the girls about the power surge within the building. They had   
tried to get there as quickly as they could, but were apparently too   
late. Branches and shrubbery covered the building, reaching every   
corner.  
  
Venus stepped in to lead the group as they ran through the lobby.   
The place was a terrible mess, with every object surrounded by   
overgrown greens. But she knew that there was more to the appearance;   
she was well aware of the danger they were in. "Guys, we better take it   
cautiously," she warned them. "This isn't good. I only hope Usa-chan is   
fine."  
  
The others nodded. Mars darted her eyes around nervously, sensing   
a perilous occurrence. She stayed behind the group, backing Mercury,   
whom they depended on finding the path further. Her eyes narrowed when   
she heard a sharp sound. She turned and saw a branch unfurl and reveal   
a flower. The bud instantaneously opened itself and released --  
  
"Venus, watch out!" They all heard Mars and saw a direct and   
constricted spray of thick purple liquid heading the blonde's way.   
Venus responded in kind with a black flip, barely missing the attack.  
  
Which, unfortunately, hit the cat behind her instead. A burn   
formed on Luna's leg as she started moaning. She crumpled painfully to   
the ground. "Luna!" Artemis gasped.  
  
Mercury took the opportunity and sent an ice blast hurtling in   
the direction of the said branch. The magic encased the flower and   
froze it on the spot.  
  
Jupiter held the hurt Luna in her arms, "Are you all right?" she   
turned to the group. "What should we do with her? We better hurry."  
  
Mars offered her handkerchief; "Here." She handed it to Venus and   
the girl started wrapping it around the cat's wound. Mercury started   
scanning the room for a possible exit.  
  
Mars started, "If we don't get going, more plants will arrive.   
And I fear Odango Atama's safety."  
  
Venus nodded solemnly. "We should leave. We also need to look for   
Mamoru-san." She finished bandaging the injury. Jupiter offered to   
carry the cat. "I knew those two were somehow involved." She finished,   
remembering Natsumi and Seijuurou.  
  
Mercury then snapped her fingers, "Guys, it's safer if we would   
take the stairway. It's over there, on the left."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi gasped as she saw who stood in place of Mamoru.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," she whispered. 'Please God, no...' she pleaded.  
  
No wonder.  
  
An overpowering surge swept her, all filled with guilt, sudden   
understanding, happiness and pain. It was he, this same person who had   
held her earlier. Memories of both of Mamoru's personalities reclaimed   
her mind, and she recalled the man who had saved her all those times…   
when she had auditioned for the magazine, or in the Virtual Shootout   
game. And in the play... she brought into mind his furious face when he   
found out that she hadn't hidden herself despite the obvious danger of   
a cardian.  
  
So many times he risked his life to save hers... all of the   
people's lives for that one. He gambled on his safety, his well being,   
and everything about his life for the matter, just to protect them. He   
was so much more than the man who bothered her senses day and night, or   
the irritating guy who teased her a lot, he was also a protector of   
lives.  
  
Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
'Is this one of your secrets?' she closed her eyes in exhaustion.   
Of all things...! And she never knew. She thought he was simply the man   
who bantered her to no end, and yet, here he was something else   
altogether.  
  
And he never told her. Goodness, the pain. The pain of not   
knowing that he put his life on the line day and night for others. It   
was a startling revelation.  
  
'And I was always the one who needed to be saved,' her thoughts   
were shocked into sadness and frustration. She stared at the man she   
felt so much for as he struggled to reach her. First it was her   
situation about her feelings for him, then it was Allan and Ann's   
seemingly desperate condition, now this! It didn't matter how he kept   
it from her, what mattered now was that once again, he was going   
against the danger to save her. He was giving threat to his own life   
once more.  
  
To save her.  
  
'Stupid baka, Mamo-chan,' she thought irritably, 'Why? Why are you   
doing these?' Those were questions for later, if ever she would survive   
this ordeal. If only she could save him as well... if only she could help   
him. Why did it have to be this way?  
  
'I can help,' she thought faintly, wishing for more   
encouragement, 'if I was given the opportunity.'  
  
"I'm coming!" he encouraged, glad to see her conscious, although   
only watching him. He was avoiding direct eye contact, knowing at all   
what her reaction to his earlier transformation might be. And her heart   
went out to him. She dimly remembered his recent confession of   
feelings, and was filled with happiness. Even though she knew that she   
was in a very dangerous situation, those thoughts alone gave her   
happiness, and hope. 'He loves me, too.'  
  
And then she realized the overwhelming love she felt for the man.   
'Oh Mamo-chan,' she thought. Why did she find out only now? Why, when   
the moment was filled with death?  
  
'If only I had known...'  
  
~~~  
  
Tuxedo Mask observed the look in Usagi's face as he leapt one of   
the giant leaves. It ranged from disbelief, to acceptance, to wonder…   
then guilt, then pain. He knew his revelation startled, if not hurt,   
her. He couldn't meet her intent eyes. Still, the knowing that she was   
in pain...  
  
"I'm coming!" he spoke to her. 'Usako, don't let go…'  
  
She faced his direction.  
  
And finally, their eyes met.  
  
And he saw her love... he felt it in the distance between the   
both of them. And he realized, more painfully, that he had to reach her   
now. He knew that she already recognized her feelings for him, and that   
they were mutual. The sheer joy that suddenly erupted in his soul   
proved that. But he also knew the peril that was threatening that very   
same happiness. What good was everything, if she could very well die   
any instant? He tried no to think of the possible impending doom.   
Crouching, he jumped to another branch. "Wait for me."  
  
He was alarmed when he heard Usagi gasp out, "Look behind you!"  
  
A moving branch, in intimidation seemed like a tentacle, suddenly   
lashed out against him. He barely managed to dodge it as he did another   
flip to avoid contact.  
  
Tuxedo Mask then continued in his task as he raised himself   
higher. He had lost his hat in the process, and was warily aware of Ann   
and Allan's eyes on him.  
  
What he wasn't aware of was the fact that the previous branch was   
on its way back to him.  
  
He barely managed to hear Usagi's scream as he felt an impact on   
his back and was knocked off his feet.  
  
~~~  
  
Ann tried to ignore the conflicting emotions inside her as she   
saw Mamoru - no - Tuxedo Kamen, fall off from a high-altitude place.   
She narrowed her eyes, but was relieved when a branch similar to the   
one that held Usagi caught the man. The recognition was astounding.  
  
Chiba Mamoru, the man she cared for, was Tuxedo Kamen, their   
worst enemy, and the heartless rogue who destroyed all their plans   
along with the Sailor Senshi.   
  
And enemy or no enemy, she didn't want him harmed: she just   
realized that.  
  
But how dare he? How DARE he? She thought. Tears threatened her   
eyes. Why Chiba Mamoru? Why the only man she thought worth her time in   
this world? She had gone through everything, even defying Allan, the   
one she loved, for this man. And now, from this point of view, all was   
gone.  
  
She gave him all that she could, and was far a better person from   
the one Mamoru obviously cared for. Despite all this, why, why did   
Mamoru love Usagi?  
  
Did Ann really know what love meant?  
  
She wasn't sure.  
  
The uncertainty made her feel weak, made her feel like a failure.  
  
She scowled when she saw them. His mask had also fallen off, and   
he was reaching out...  
  
... to Usagi who was only a few feet away. Their hands hovered   
against each other, and she noticed his determination. He would give   
his life to protect the girl.  
  
He called out to her.  
  
Their hands met.  
  
And her heart stopped.  
  
~~~  
  
  
He now knew how she felt... when his energy slowly seeped away,   
taken at every opportunity. The tree wasn't taking any chances. Mamoru   
would have preferred falling roughly to this.  
  
As tired as he felt, he also noticed that his own branch was   
gravitating toward that which held Usagi. He placed all effort on   
focusing on her. If _this_ was how he felt, how much more could it be   
for her? She needed him, and it was up to him to save her from the   
danger of losing all of her energy. And if he could reach her now...  
  
He needed her as well.  
  
"Usako, hold my hand..." he pleaded, and he took note of the   
glazed look in her eyes. He was filled with dread - she was losing   
consciousness.  
  
"Not now Odango Atama!" he tried, yelling with all his heart's   
fears. "Hold my hand, we can still make it. DON'T let me down. LIVE!"  
  
And his words somehow slammed past her reverie. He knew, when she   
nodded with faint acknowledgement. Her arm raised slowly, trying to   
meet his.  
  
"Mamo...ru," she grunted.  
  
He smiled at her, marvelling at her will. "Just a little more,   
Usako."  
  
And she smiled as well, as if he was the only thing she   
comprehended.  
  
  
  
And that was only so true. Usagi felt numb all over, and was   
vaguely aware of what was happening to her. All she could rely on was   
his voice, suddenly so near, begging her to listen to him and not to   
lose hope. She could not fail now, not when he was so near. Yet, the   
pain increased, and yellow dots began clouding her reddened haze of a   
vision.  
  
'Not now,' she urged in her mind. She couldn't give up, even when   
the very persistent ache filled her body. She still had to help them…   
anyone she could offer herself to: Ann, Mamoru, Allan and the others.   
She shouldn't lose hope now, she wasn't supposed to die helpless,   
without doing anything. Not when Mamoru had so much faith in her, not   
when she finally found out...   
  
She could barely make out his smile. 'I'll do it, for you.' she   
thought.  
  
And she tried to reach further.  
  
Mamoru's eyes contracted with determination. He stretched out his   
hand...  
  
And their fingers brushed against each other.  
  
'I love you,' a faint brush of the wind between them.  
  
Their hands met.  
  
Unwilling tears formed in Mamoru's eyes as he clutched her hands   
possessively. He could still reach her: and maybe he could save her as   
well. The gentle squeeze she had given him was more than enough to   
comfort him and make him forget his own pains.  
  
"Usako!"   
  
"Mamo-chan, thank you," she whispered back.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you back safely." He assured her. "I'll-"  
  
He was surprised when their hands were broken off each other by a   
forceful booted foot, that which came between them.   
  
Mamoru met Allan's insulted gaze, and the alien's scowl focused   
on him. "Don't touch her, Chiba. You are not worthy."  
  
A glare came from Mamoru, frightening since he was never the kind   
of person who felt so much anger. Released of the reassurance of   
Usagi's hand, he met his look with the same intensity, and they were   
kept to their positions by the fraught stare.  
  
"ALLAN! You too?"  
  
The two of them glanced down, but they were frozen on the spot   
when they saw Ann.  
  
She was glowering, and her eyes were flashing with anger. "Why   
does everyone want HER to be safe? Why her?" And a blue glow   
illuminated her rage.  
  
Allan approached her, "Ann, its not what you think -"  
  
"It's NOT? Allan, don't you DARE tell me what I should think or   
NOT think!" she screeched.  
  
The Makaju began to react violently to her rage. It started   
emitting the same blue light Ann displayed now. Branches were out of   
control as they lashed out viciously.   
  
Even Ann was surprised by the sudden change of behaviour in the   
tree. It grew larger, so huge it broke through the highest ceiling in   
the building, opening it to the sky.   
  
Allan's attention was caught when he heard Usagi scream. They   
both looked up, and saw that the tree's frenzy was supplemented by   
increased absorption. Usagi and Mamoru were basked in pink light, and   
her moans evidently showed her pain due to the loss of energy.  
  
"The Makaju is out of control!" Allan strained out. Mamoru's   
screams joined Usagi's.  
  
"NO!" both aliens cried at the same time.  
  
~~~  
  
The Makaju, as if heeding their call, stopped; it promptly   
deposited them afterwards. Both Usagi and Mamoru fell down,   
unconscious. Allan made his way to catch Usagi as Natsumi did the same   
for Mamoru.  
  
Allan frowned; Usagi wasn't well. Her breathing was too shallow,   
and her face white and cold. Her arms were lifeless, and she was   
sweating despite her own cold temperature. The Makaju had gotten what   
it wanted from her, and Allan knew very well that it could mean her   
death...  
  
"What have you done to her?!"  
  
The two aliens met the source of the voice and saw the four   
Sailor scouts standing in the doorway. The worried looks on their faces   
faded as they turned to the aliens their eyes narrowing to slits when   
they saw how they held Usagi and Mamoru, both out cold.  
  
"Oh so you're here to save Tsukino Usagi, too?" Ann asked,   
malevolence and bitterness in her tone.  
  
"We came to rescue her _and_ Tokyo." Sailor Mars answered. And   
her eyes fell to Tuxedo Mask's lifeless figure. "What have you done to   
them?"  
  
From beside her, Mercury gasped. "He's lost his mask..."  
  
Allan raised an eyebrow, "Chiba Mamoru - I should have known. And   
I presume that you are Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, and Aino   
Minako. You were always together in a group."  
  
"Oho, and so nice of you to finally notice," Jupiter scowled   
back. "Seijuurou... Natsumi Ginga."  
  
"No more masks," Ann sneered. "Unless Usagi here is hiding   
something."  
  
No one answered that.   
  
Ann smiled.  
  
"Well then, it's time to get this over with, although I hope   
that you would reveal all your secrets now. It would spare us some   
wasted time later." Ann looked bored despite her apparent distress over   
Mamoru.  
  
Venus gave her a grin in return, "I agree with you Natsumi. You   
see there's absolutely no need to hide anything else. So, why don't you   
tell us what you really need and why it has to involve many innocent   
lives?"  
  
Ann's smirk faded. "Don't make it sound foolish. You don't know   
anything about what we've been through. We will sacrifice all those   
lives if needed. We need to save this tree. It is all that matters in   
the world."  
  
"Save something by destroying the rest, now THAT is stupid."  
  
Ann's eyes glowed with fury as they settled on Sailor Jupiter,   
who made no visible effort to resist her. "You die now." She heard   
Allan hiss about the fatal barb.  
  
"Pardon her," Mercury answered, "But what she said was true.   
Destroying everything for one will have no meaning. Even if you want to   
save lives, what would be its purpose, when everything else is gone?   
You should know that what you're doing is wrong." Her countenance was   
serious.  
  
"Yes," Venus approved. "Let's stop this right now, Natsumi. In   
all truth, you have absolutely no right, taking what isn't yours   
forcefully: and for your own benefit. If you would allow _us,_   
together, to try and find a way, it could work."  
  
  
A pink surge of power interrupted her, and the senshi all jumped   
out of the way.   
  
Ann was glaring, "And trust you? The very same people who   
destroyed our cardians? You who made ruins of all our plans? Trust was   
the very thing that destroyed our lives in the first place, so don't   
expect us to give it to you: you who don't even understand the   
sufferings we've been through!"  
  
Allan joined in her attack; "You don't know a thing about us,   
Sailor Senshi. Don't assume you can manipulate us, and don't you dare   
judge us."  
  
"You're asking us that and call us manipulators when you were the   
ones who sent monsters about, hurting OUR people! And now you even   
intend to sacrifice an innocent!" Mars shot back as she ran off from   
Allan's blasts.  
  
They both refused to acknowledge her words, for the doubt of what   
they came to here in Earth in the first place hurt too much.   
  
"Our people died too!" Allan was close to screaming in outrage.  
  
"And so you took it on OUR people. Do we have to sacrifice too?   
Do you intend to punish us for your own suffering? And no wonder you   
take perverse satisfaction in doing what you do! Is that it?" Jupiter   
yelled with her own fury.  
  
"Jupiter!" Venus reprimanded angrily.  
  
"Isn't that it?" Jupiter commented as she dodged another pink   
sphere. "They might not know it, but how can they honor the good   
intention of saving their lives and the tree when they go on risking   
other people's lives - without a single thought. They could kill,   
Venus! And why did it come to that! It never had to be this way!"  
  
Her words were surprisingly too painful: it unknowingly hit a   
cord within the aliens: like an accusation, a question that mocked Ann   
and Allan's intentions in the first place.  
  
"You have NO right!" Ann sputtered.  
  
Ann's own sphere attack grew in power and magnitude. This time it   
hit right on the spot... on the person whose words tinged her own core.   
Jupiter fell down, unconscious.  
  
  
'Could it be true?" Allan asked in his mind. The confusion in his   
thoughts besieged him. The turmoil was making him lose control, his own   
hits grew stronger themselves - a bad indication, since that meant he   
was losing his hold on himself. And still, his conscience mocked him,   
questioning his own motives.  
  
'Was this what Odango Atama meant?' a voice asked in Ann's mind   
as she proceeded to bring down the rest of the scouts. Usagi said that   
she was making a mistake, and that it might destroy her life… NO! She   
couldn't possibly be wrong! They never knew, they had no right!  
  
The unexpected guilt and questioning of her own questions   
unnerved her: it was all so sudden. She had never imagined having to   
doubt herself.  
  
Her eyes left the strewn scouts and travelled to the person in   
her mind. She turned to her left and saw Usagi, barely conscious,   
somehow ending up in Tuxedo Mask's embrace. They held each other like   
there was no tomorrow, at ease in the other's arms despite the danger.  
  
And why was Usagi the one to be happy? Why did she feel so bitter   
inside, so dead...  
  
Like when she and Allan first started on their search for   
survival. They so wanted to live, but what was it that they felt in the   
first place?  
  
Dead inside.  
  
*No!*  
  
"NO! How could you, Tsukino Usagi! The sailor scouts, Tuxedo   
Kamen! You mock us; you question the reason we wanted to live in the   
first place. You deride all that we have been through: every single   
suffering we had. Such anguish that you yourselves have never met. Your   
very existence threatens us!" she cried without thought.  
  
"And how could you, of all else, be happy, and live in a planet   
so peaceful and beautiful, so innocent? Why not us? Us, who deserve it   
so much more."  
  
Her pink eyes met Allan's confused, down-turned ones.   
  
A voice interrupted her litany,  
"Because they had been right in the first place."  
  
  
~~~  
  
Allan's fury returned, "You!"  
  
All eyes, angry, exhausted and pained, others barely conscious -   
all turned to meet the white clad woman who stood on a branch.  
  
The Moonlight Lady had no expression on her face, only sheer   
knowledge and determination in her blue eyes. "Listen to their words,   
aliens, and look at them. There you will find your answers."  
  
"No!" Ann screeched, recalling the look in Mamoru's eyes when he   
stared at Usagi. Allan sent a large blue sphere at the intruder, which   
the Moonlight Lady dodged, but had barely escaped due to its suddenly   
increased size. Her side received the brunt of the sphere and she was   
sent flying to the other side. Allan turned to follow her.   
  
"Usako, wake up." A gentle voice froze them in their steps.  
  
Tuxedo Mask... Mamoru was crouched over the girl he previously   
held. He shook her gently, oblivious to the eyes watching them. "Come   
on, don't give up now. We've only just begun."  
  
She groaned, moving slightly, but not regaining consciousness. He   
sounded desperate. "Please, Odango. I need you."  
  
He held her face, as she slowly returned to wake. "Usako." And   
the name drew too many abstract emotions.  
  
Her eyes opened, though it was obvious she was having difficulty   
doing so. Her eyes focused on Mamoru, not fully recognizing him. After   
several seconds of quiet grasping, her hand rested on his, holding her   
face, and she slowly smiled, then comprehending who this gentle person   
was. She could not speak, could only look at him and smile in quiet   
reassurance. He smiled back, content at just staring at her.  
  
A thousand words filled with emotions kept between them for the   
past few weeks passed between them in silence, forgetting the hurts,   
regretting the doubts and the secrets.  
  
They were finally together.  
  
  
  
Ann couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You DO NOT deserve this!" she threw at them. Mamoru was promptly   
caught by her warning and he crouched to shield Usagi.  
  
"Ann." Allan answered quietly, his answer neither negative or   
assuring. His eyes showed hurt at Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi's previous   
moment.  
  
But his call wasn't heeded; violence erupted within Ann as the   
overly strong pink orbs started forming in her fists. "Die!"  
  
And when the orbs flew to them, Mamoru stood up, intercepting   
then blocking them. He was using his body as a shield to prevent   
further damage to Usagi, regardless of the pain and weakness it was   
causing to himself. And this time, Ann couldn't care. The contradiction   
they were bringing on her mind was too much to handle, and the inner   
agony they gave her was something she couldn't take. Eager to dispose   
of the source of her uncertainty, she released more of her power.  
  
Mamoru knew he could die, but he didn't care. He was born to   
protect the girl behind him. It was hardly important to him anymore who   
they were in the past - he knew he just cared for who she really was   
now, and what she meant to him: he was willing to offer his life for   
her well being. He thrived on every time he spent in her presence. He   
accepted every blow, knowing he had a good reason worth all this.  
  
He crossed his hands before him, knowing well that he was taking   
too much, and would soon collapse. He didn't care. He was on the verge   
of falling to his knees when the attacks stopped.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
It was Allan. He held Ann's hand and directed it away, shaking   
his head at her. The upset scowl on his face hadn't left yet as he   
faced Mamoru, but Ann was reluctant to stop. She frowned as she stepped   
back, still seething.  
  
Allan asked, "Is there any reason we should spare you?"  
  
Mamoru didn't answer.  
  
Allan's eyes narrowed. "Answer me."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and said, "You want me to deny what the   
Senshi has accused you? Do you want me to approve of what you have been   
doing, just to appease your conscience?" A faint smile worked its way   
into his face as his eyes opened. "I won't, Allan."  
  
The alien grew quiet.  
  
The senshi remained silent, waiting. All were unable to do   
anything, and stillness fell upon them.  
  
Allan only nodded, "Why then, do you protect her, when you know   
that you might die doing so?"  
  
Mamoru grew solemn, "I love this girl, and the brightness within   
her fulfils me. I loved her from the start. And I am willing to give my   
life for her. Even if I die, I know that I will be happy."  
  
Allan's eyes widened, "---Happy? Even when you would suffer, even   
if you would lose everything? Just because of her, you would be-"  
  
"Happy, and my heart will be content." Mamoru finished for him.  
  
Allan gasped, and a startling realization hit him. It took   
seconds of acceptance before he turned behind him, "Ann, I think..."  
  
Shocked eyes followed his. Ann was no longer behind him.  
  
"Where the heck…!" Jupiter, finally awake, began.  
  
Suddenly, Allan shouted, "No! Stop it Ann!"  
  
Mamoru froze.  
  
Ann smiled from behind him, the largest of spheres in her hands.   
"No need to speak, love," she assured the other alien. And she affixed   
her gaze on Mamoru's back. His eyes narrowed.  
  
He tried to face her in time.  
  
The sphere was released.  
  
Mamoru knew it would mean the end of him.  
  
It approached, too fast.  
  
And he couldn't avoid it ----  
  
His eyes closed, acknowledging everything. It was for her.   
Accepting the inevitable...  
  
  
  
--All was painfully still, and they all watched helplessly at the   
awaiting devastation--  
  
  
  
  
But the sphere never reached him.  
  
'--What?' His eyes opened.  
  
A resounding "NO!" came from various directions as Usagi's body   
fell into his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
"God, no!" They all gasped as he pleaded. "Usako!"  
  
He fell to his knees, holding Usagi as she approached the brink   
of death. "You didn't have to do that, Usagi!" he whispered   
uncontrollably. 'Lord please,' he closed his eyes as he held her   
closer, 'don't let it end this way,' he prayed repeatedly. He shook as   
he realized what she had actually done. He couldn't… he didn't want to   
accept it.  
  
She had stood up and thrown herself in the way of the blast to   
protect him. Tears made their way into his eyes, and he blinked them   
back. Why? Horrified looks were on the faces of the Sailor Scouts, and   
Ann stood, speechless.  
  
  
  
So, it would all end with this.  
  
Usagi squinted as she tried to focus on Mamoru, but found out   
that her vision was immensely blurry. Her body prevented her from   
moving, as if chains bound her every limb, thus making it painful and   
utterly impossible to move. Darkness threatened her.  
  
She was dying.  
  
'But it's okay,' she tried. She just *couldn't* let it happen!   
She couldn't allow Mamoru to die for her once more. Once more? Somehow,   
somewhere, she knew that this had happened before. It was written in   
his eyes. He wanted to give his life for her. And she just couldn't   
stand it...  
  
Yet, strangely, she felt happy, elated. It was the joy of   
offering her life to him, so that he could make things right for her.   
It was the only way she could live with herself.  
  
'Oh, Ann, I hope you learn.' A faint voice in her mind said, she   
nodded.  
  
She was dying, and it hurt. She had no choice, and couldn't do   
anything about their situation any longer. She would miss them   
immensely.  
  
The events of the previous month caught up with her, and she   
realized that it didn't matter. She had her taste of happiness, with   
Mamoru 'thatbakabutIlovehim,' Manami, the girls and her other friends.   
It was... so nice...  
  
She was dying, she realized as tears surrounded her already   
weakened vision, but she was truly happy.  
  
I wonder why?  
  
She stared at the outline of Mamoru and found out her answer.  
  
  
  
"You stupid fool!"  
  
He struggled with himself as he held her to him. Why her? Would   
it all end with this? After the times they spent together, after so   
much pain and joy, would it all stop to this?  
  
He felt like dying.  
  
"See?" Usagi's frail voice reached him, and he immediately drew   
back to look at her and listen.. "Don't be sad. In my own way, I   
finally helped you. I'm not so useless after all."  
  
He drew in a shaky breath, "No, don't say that -"  
  
"Really, Mamo-chan," she interrupted, breathless. "I finally   
repaid you for all the times you saved us all. Aren't you..." she   
sighed, shutting her eyes, "…proud of me?"  
  
From underneath her shut lids, tears started welling up   
contentedly. "You always said that I could be special. That I _am_   
special, even though I wouldn't believe it myself. But this time, I   
helped, for real! I saved you." She smiled, and her face was genuinely   
pleased.   
  
He held her hand tighter, losing all sense of the moment. "It   
doesn't matter if you're not here. Please, don't go Usako! Please,   
please..."  
  
She opened her eyes one last time, "And Mamo-chan, you don't have   
to worry. I think I know. I think I know the Truth now, though I don't   
have to actually remember it."  
  
He couldn't speak, could only stare as his vision got blurred.   
And so she continued. "I know I loved you too."  
  
"I love you still, you... Baka." He heard as she whispered, and a   
small laugh escaped her. "I know it."  
  
And then all was calm.  
  
He felt her close her eyes and heard her final breath. The weight   
in his arms lessened, as if her soul was gone. Then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
'No - No…' his thoughts scrambled to get a hold on him. It was   
repetition of some cursed history. 'Don't leave, yet! I haven't told   
you yet, I haven't!'   
  
Mamoru still couldn't speak, and the tears fell.  
  
He only drew her closer, speaking to her as if she was still   
alive, mentioning lost opportunities, feelings remaining unsaid, and   
secrets he should have told long before. His desperate voice was the   
only sound through the darkness.  
  
The scouts wept.  
  
~~~  
  
Ann watched the scene unfolding before them.  
  
Her mind was blank, and her heart was void of all emotion and   
thoughts.  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi had left them.  
  
  
Goodness, she had never felt such heaviness and pain in her life,   
even when both Allan and her lost their families.  
  
She slowly raised her hand, and the sound of the weeping scouts,   
together with the gentle rustle of leaves drowned her. And the dreaded   
question crept on her, what had she done?  
  
"What have I done?" she repeated to herself. This was never what   
she wanted. And despite having accomplished her goal, it didn't bring   
her the thing she wanted most: and that was happiness. It only made her   
feel worse. So worse, the guilt was killing her and the sense of   
failure and foolishness drew at the back of her mind, willing to   
attack.  
  
Allan's hand fell gently on her shoulder, giving her   
encouragement. "It was love, Ann." He said silently, yet with so much   
passion.  
  
She looked at him as he stared straight ahead, at the sight of   
the utterly destroyed Mamoru and the lifeless Usagi. "I also wondered   
what it was in this world that made it feel so special. I wanted to   
know why they were always so happy, so vibrant. And Ann, through these   
people, I saw it all. In Usagi, especially. We made a mistake Ann, but   
we couldn't be accounted for it."  
  
She sniffled, and tears formed in her eyes too as she went to him   
and allowed him to hold her for comfort. "I couldn't accept it Allan. I   
couldn't accept that we were wrong. I'm so sorry..."  
  
'I know,' he thought as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
  
And at the moment, the tree suddenly began on another frenzy of   
anger. It whirled uncontrollably, lashing at every victim in sight. The   
intensity of the transformation was so strong that it shook the   
building. The scouts weren't unaffected; the force threw them all off   
in various directions.  
  
Mamoru lay still, the Makaju ignored him.  
  
The Moonlight Lady rejoined the group. "Allan, Ann, look out!"  
  
But it was too late; Ann, too befuddled, did not notice the   
tree's main branch heading for her. The others tried to stifle their   
screams as the clashing point drew near. What they hadn't expected was   
Allan, who threw Ann off the direction of the branch. In return, he had   
gotten hit instead of her, and was sent falling to the ground.   
  
"Allan," Ann cried out, her tone horror-struck.  
  
The tree wanted to finish everything off, and Ann noticed the   
main branch sharpening, forming a deadly spear. She knew whom it was   
targeted at.   
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, throwing her hands out wide as she stood   
to block the spear's path towards Allan. Her tears flew more. "I now   
know what it means to----"  
  
A few words too late.  
  
"Ann, NO!"  
  
The spear drove through her heart.  
  
Allan's agonized screams tore through her.  
  
~~~  
  
"I love you," Allan whispered as he held Ann.  
  
No one moved.  
  
  
Mars held Mercury as the girl cried into her shoulder. Tears   
silently fell down her own face, but she remained silent.  
  
Jupiter just stood, looking down. "How could it all end at this?"   
she asked herself. "Why did the lesson have to be learned, only when   
two lives had already been lost?"  
  
Venus shook her head as she held Luna to her chest, refusing to   
answer.  
  
The Moonlight Lady just watched through all of this.  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't meant to be this way."  
  
  
  
They were all surprised at the new voice, even Mamoru was   
affected, when he had been so stoic. They tried to look for the source   
of the voice.  
  
"It is I, the Makaju."  
  
Their gazes rested on the tree, which had been the center of the   
whole event. It glowed a faint light, and this time, it was gentle -   
not violent. It beckoned them all to listen.  
  
"You are all right. It wasn't energy I needed, it was love," the   
voice began, surprisingly soft and soothing. "That was why I felt I   
needed so much more when I first held that girl."  
  
They all knew he was referring to Usagi. "She had love, and that   
was what I needed. I'm sorry you never knew, children." Its voice was   
directed at Allan and the dead Ann.  
  
"There was a time," the voice said wistfully, "when I experienced   
love. I lived in a planet, all to myself, and I wanted the joy of love   
and peacefulness, so I created my children: my people.  
  
"I loved them, and wanted them to love as much as I did. I was   
proud of them, of the way they showed responsibility, laughter and care   
for each other. I was happy, child. Yes, I was. It was a nation full of   
joy and security. So much like this world, but more. It was the perfect   
place to live in, filled with happiness and unity.  
  
"But it all changed, and I hadn't expected it. Love turned into   
selfishness, and soon, everybody's interest became his or her own   
welfare. I couldn't let that happen, but they did not heed me, even to   
the point of disowning me. Soon, my planet turned into a den of hate.   
There was so much self-need, it resulted into deaths, and sins which   
destroyed lives. This weakened me, and I no longer felt the same thing   
I built the lives of these people upon.  
  
"Soon, everybody was annihilated. But I couldn't do a thing,   
could only watch as my beloved people destroyed themselves. But Allan,   
you and Ann were my only hope. The two of you were the only children   
who were innocent enough to care for each other even in the midst of   
chaos."  
  
Allan was silent, but he nodded, and turned to Ann again.  
  
"I knew that with the love the both of you held, I would live   
again. I am sorry you assumed wrong, but that was the only force that   
made me safe. I wanted you to learn the truth on your own. But you were   
blinded. Every argument weakened me, but the love you both had for each   
other deep down inside were the only thing that kept me alive.  
  
"What you felt for those two people were friendship. You never   
experienced an open display of such because you hadn't had the chance   
to do so in your planet." The Makaju continued, talking about Usagi and   
Mamoru.  
  
"I didn't want to kill her, but I needed her to feel love, Allan:   
Love for you. It was so that she would understand the meaning of the   
sacrifice of the girl. All I needed was love.  
  
"You see," the tree went on, its voice filled with longing, "the   
Truth is Love."  
  
They all stood, dumbstruck as the full measure of what was really   
the main truth eased on them. All of them learned, but it took the hard   
way. No one would ever forget that occasion, the point too hardly   
earned, yet so affecting. The lesson was simple, but they now held more   
to its significance.  
  
"Love," Mamoru repeated steadily. His arms tightened on the form   
held to his chest. He stared at her retired eyes, "And what do we do   
now?"  
  
The sailor senshi watched, silently agreeing as they mourned.   
What else would their purpose be? Usagi was gone. Even with the lesson,   
they couldn't bring her back. Nothing would be the same again. The   
others bit back their sadness.  
  
"I understand." The Moonlight Lady announced. "And that can be   
remedied."  
  
~~~  
  
  
Everyone turned to her. She jumped from one of the branches and   
landed on the ground. Doing this, she neared them, and when she stood   
before them, bowed.  
  
"We can still make it right. I will help, it's not too late."  
  
At the incredulous looks of the scouts, she continued, "Let me explain."   
  
"Explain what?" the scouts were wary, and the very same question was on   
everybody's thoughts.  
  
"Sometimes, the desire to do something impossible is so strong,   
a person can find a way to do it without seriously disrupting or   
damaging his or her life. Yet this requires something out of the   
ordinary to happen, for it is an ability of the soul, not of the   
logical mind. In this case, a projection." She nodded, then slowly   
removed the cloth covering her face.  
  
Gasps were heard throughout the room. Mamoru's eyes widened.  
  
"But - but you are, you're…" Mars stumbled.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?" She smiled as she removed the rest of her   
headdress. The unmistakable odango buns were evident. "That is quite   
correct."  
  
Then she's… you're not dead? The question was not asked, but met   
her from all of them through the silence.  
  
She faced Mamoru, "Do you remember anything about her before you   
really died in the fight against Beryl?"  
  
His eyes met hers steadily, it was unnerving, the similarity   
between these two people, he thought. "Not much, I recall wanting to   
protect her..."  
  
She nodded. "All of you wanted to protect each other, in one way   
or another. It was your united death wish: to keep each other safe. I   
was the result of that wish."  
  
"Result?" Mercury, the most perceptive, asked.  
  
"Yes." She assured. "Usagi had such a strong urge to protect you   
all, she decided that it was upon herself to see through it. She was   
willing to sacrifice her life just to see you all safe again. She   
wanted her protectors happy."  
  
She nodded solemnly at the incredulous looks of the scouts. "That   
was why I was made. Her willingness was so powerful, it created me to   
follow out her command. I am the other part of Tsukino Usagi: the one   
consisted of her memories, of her past and her obligations. Note that   
she didn't remember a thing when you tried to revive her memories. It   
was simply because her memories were already there, only in a much   
existent form: me. I had to separate myself from her to protect you,   
even when your memories weren't revived yet. But in all truth, she was   
really the one who did it for you."  
  
She noted the gasps and the wide eyes. "She did that?" Mamoru   
glanced at the girl beside him, amazed himself at the strength of her   
determination, even proud.  
  
"But, now, I must merge with her body again. She has done her   
duty, and we both intend to live. If she desires to save others, she   
must save herself first. And I know that she is more than ready to keep   
the duty to herself."  
  
"Y-you mean…?" the silent question reached her heart. She was   
filled with warmth when she noticed the strong hope in each of them.   
'She will live, children,' she assured in her mind. 'Be happy.'  
  
She gave them a soft look and approached Mamoru, who held Usagi's   
body. "We will be one. I hope you understand. I'm sure you would want   
me back, won't you?"  
  
The way she said the last phrase made Usagi's presence more   
announced, and the scouts had to bite back their grins. "Fine," Venus   
offered cheerfully, still amazed. "If you can, bring her back to us."  
  
The Moonlight Lady smiled at them, "As you wish." Tipping Usagi's   
chin, she stared at her. All would go well. She then stood back and   
closed her eyes. "It will all be fine. I hope that this would make   
things alright."   
  
Extending her arms forward, she whispered, "Farewell."  
  
~~~  
  
Someone stopped her as she ventured on her journey upward. She   
was so eager to leave and was fascinated by the beauty of the light,   
she didn't notice. She turned to continue on her way. She wanted it,   
she wanted the warmth that eternal bliss offered.  
  
But the person held on, "Not yet, Tsukino Usagi. You can't go,   
they still need you."  
  
Her confused eyes snapped back to the person.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
They all watched as she dissolved into pink mists and flew into   
Usagi's body.   
  
Mamoru tensed, looks of anticipation were on their faces as they   
knelt near him.  
  
"I can't believe it," Sailor Jupiter muttered, but her eyes were   
shining humbly.   
  
"Usagi-chan… that baka, did this?" she shook her head. "Darn it,   
she made me worry. But I didn't know she was also protecting herself at   
the same time. And if it weren't for the Moonlight Lady, she might   
have," she didn't finish.  
  
"I can believe it," Mercury commented, gradually smiling.  
  
After a brief silence, Venus whispered a nervous, "Is she back?"   
  
"Odango Atama," Mars urged in reply as the pink glow faded.  
  
She placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl, "Come now, wake   
up. You'll be late for school."  
  
The others laughed at that, but the somber air still held them.   
They waited with eagerness as Mars prodded her. "Great Odango Atama,   
another detention for you-"  
  
"It's a Saturday, you blockhead. Thought I wouldn't notice that?"   
Usagi groaned back, her eyes still closed. She still wouldn't move,   
reluctant to leave her slumber. A smile formed on her face though, and   
it was more than telling.  
  
'Oh… Usagi…'  
  
New tears found its way into Mars' eyes as she jumped and   
received the girl in a hug. "Wai, Usagi-Odango! You're back!" she   
claimed, shaking the girl.   
  
Mamoru moved back, content enough to know that she was alive.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes; they weren't surprised to find it watering   
itself. She seemed to be amazed at the fact that she was alive and that   
she was given another opportunity. She took in a deep breath. "Come now   
Rei-chan, I was only teasing about calling you a blockhead. Why are you   
crying?"  
  
"You idiot!" Mars shouted back, holding her even more. The other   
girls were laughing and crying at the same time as they took turns in   
holding her.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it," one of them said again, and Venus' loud   
"Usa-chan!" was the greatest sound Usagi had ever heard.   
  
She slowly withdrew from them, "Wait guys, I have something   
important to do. Later, you'll get it from me." Despite the threat,   
they nodded cheerfully as they moved away from her. She stood up and   
snorted, then walked over to Luna, who immediately jumped to her arms.  
  
"Now I know who played with my alarm clock," she said playfully,   
earning a nervous chuckle from a baka behind her. "I'll handle you   
later," she grinned as she took in Luna's teary eyes.   
  
"There _is_ something I need from you. I'm pretty sure you know   
what I mean." She laughed as the cat nodded and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
Luna jumped away from her arms, leaving a brooch behind.   
"Thanks," she said as she began to walk toward the tree. "This feels   
good," she mumbled as she held the brooch. She already knew what to say   
when she lifted it, yet still remembering the old phrase, 'Moon Prism   
Power' that she used before.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
It was unbelievable, at least from the scouts and Mamoru's point   
of view: seeing their leader transform after an absence that was so   
long. The truth that she was really back was strengthened by this   
action. A plethora of lights surrounded her, and in a second, a warrior   
long too gone replaced her.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Jupiter murmured wistfully.  
  
Sailor Moon kept walking forward, Allan watched her carefully as   
she approached him. She knelt before him, "Don't worry, Seijuurou. I'm   
going to help you," she placed her hand to caress his cheek. "So smile   
now, okay?"  
  
He nodded, amusement in his gaze. He could clearly see the girl   
he liked in this person. He was thankful: because of her and her   
friends, he learned the truth about what they really needed. "Hai,   
Usagi-chan."  
  
She then raised herself before the Makaju. "I'm here," she   
whispered, and then raised her arm.  
  
"Come." She said simply. Out of the sky, something fell, spinning   
widely, following her call. It was Tuxedo Kamen's sword. Luna gasped as   
the object found its way into her hand. "Now I know what the sword   
meant! The Moon Scepter!"  
  
"What?" The others asked, not quite comprehending.  
  
Sailor Moon gave them a wink. She then turned to observe the   
sword. "Thank you for watching out for this while I was gone, Mamo-  
chan." She called out. "I'm afraid I have to take it back now."  
  
Mamoru, still claimed by a wave of emotions, those which started   
ever since she had awoken, could only nod. He gave a grin, "Whatever   
you say, Usako."  
  
Jupiter appeared before him, a mysterious glint in her eyes, "Hey   
wait a minute-"  
  
"Can it, Mako-chan," she heard Sailor Moon add out.  
  
"The Moon Scepter," Luna continued, responding to the recent   
question. "It is one of the most powerful defensive weapons of the Moon   
Kingdom those days. I never knew it still existed. I should have   
noticed the crest on Mamoru-san's sword."  
  
Sailor Moon, meanwhile, had released the Silver Crystal and held   
it before her hand, using it to transform the sword. A light-colored,   
translucent ribbon surrounded the sword, and soon, the appearance of a   
scepter took its place. "Thank you, Mother," She whispered.  
  
And finally she raised the pink scepter, and the pink orb glowed.   
She took a deep breath. "Moon Princess Escalation!"  
  
Another bright light erupted.  
  
~~~  
  
Allan could only stare at the magnificent burst of power Sailor   
Moon sent to heal the Makaju. There was so much light that its radiance   
blinded him. He could only catch glimpses of the tree as it was basked   
in such raw magic.   
  
He felt Ann move beside him, and he was filled with joy and   
astonishment. "Ann, are you alright?" he urged, his voice seemed   
wondrous. "Please tell me you're fine," he beseeched.  
  
She offered him a brilliant look as her eyes opened, "Allan! I'm   
not dead."  
  
He smiled and started crying as he held her near, "All I want is   
to be with you." He promised solemnly, "I'll never forsake you again, I   
would take care of you and I would never let harm come to you."  
  
"You don't need to worry, love." She answered, holding his hand.   
The light faded in the distance. "I think I've learned now."  
  
"Guys," they heard. They both looked up and saw Sailor Moon   
walking to them. Ann looked confused, but Allan asked, "Usagi?"  
  
Sailor Moon held out her hand, "Look."  
  
In her palm was a small plant, newly born plant. It was   
beautiful; tiny, but filled with so much life. The potential in this   
stem was so strong and so lively that it emanated from beyond the orb   
holding it. "This is the Makaju. You are given new hope along with its   
rebirth. Take care of it and be careful never to make the same mistake   
again. This is your chance to live."  
  
Ann smiled as she accepted the plant, "Thank you, Odango Atama.   
Don't worry, we will." She gave her a wry look as she eyed her sailor   
outfit; "Well what do you know?"  
  
"A long story," Sailor Moon answered, looking sheepish as she   
sweated.  
  
Ann nodded and handed the Makaju to Allan and knelt before Usagi.   
"I'm sorry for what I did, Usagi," she began, pointing to Usagi's   
earlier recline. "For everything. I knew I was wrong, yet I couldn't   
understand it completely..."  
  
Sailor Moon waved a hand before Ann's face. "Don't worry,   
Natsumi. I think I understand. I thank you for doing what you did. It   
all helped us in the end."  
  
Ann stuck out a tongue to her and laughed, trying to insult the   
girl one last time. "Take care of yourself, Odango Atama."  
  
She frowned, grasping what her words meant. "You're leaving?"  
  
Allan and Ann looked at each other, the immediate decision   
transcribing between them. "I think we should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've done enough damage here." Allan explained. "I think we   
should have a clean start somewhere else. I believe the right time is   
now."  
  
"I see," Sailor Moon said after a moment. She patted Ann's   
shoulder. "Good luck. I hope to see you guys soon."  
  
They all stood up and Allan tenderly held the Makaju in his   
hands. "We have to leave. Thank you very much, Sailor Scouts."  
  
The others approached to give final hugs. Where there were once   
tears, laughter and relief came. Things were going to end well after   
all. But no one conceived that they would easily forget the passion of   
those incidents.   
  
Ann waved them off for the last time and winked at Mamoru,   
"Goodbye Mamoru. I thank you for your friendship." She sighed, "You   
better take care of each other!" she scolded Sailor Moon, who suddenly   
blushed.  
  
"I'm counting on that," Allan commented dryly, noting a similar   
effect on Mamoru who was in the process of retrieving his mask and hat.  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he acknowledged Allan's words. "Don't   
worry," he answered just as wryly.   
  
And Allan offered him a small grin, if only for just a second.   
Mamoru stifled a laugh.  
  
  
Allan stared at the people before them. The very same persons who   
took risks in teaching Ann and him a very important lesson. They   
themselves were living what they were telling them. It took deaths to   
understand their point. He was sure that he would never forget them,   
and kept his experience with them to heart.  
  
He stared at the sky. But for now, they had to leave. They needed   
to start anew somewhere else. This place had too many memories of their   
previous mistakes. They both wanted an environment in which they could   
easily adjust, without reminders of the fate their ancestors suffered,   
or the hate that was the cause of it.  
  
Yes, they have to abscond for now. But the escape won't be that   
long. They would come back one day.   
  
"Well, now. I guess we have to go." He murmured.  
  
Jupiter smiled, "That's all right. Just don't forget to visit   
sometime."  
  
"We won't," Ann assured. Allan could feel her reluctance, but   
more importantly, he felt her joy.  
  
They both looked at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask as they levitated   
in the air; "We'll be going for now. We'll look for a place to call   
home. And this time we won't crash into it like a meteor would." Ann   
said, referring to Mercury's jest.  
  
As they continued, he noticed Ann blinking back her tears. He   
smiled and squeezed her shoulders. Looking at each other, they both   
held the Makaju and drifted off.  
  
~~~  
  
They all stared after Allan and Ann until they disappeared   
completely from the sky. And when they were gone, they all heaved sighs   
of relief. It was finally over, not only the aliens, but Usagi's   
condition as well.  
  
Jupiter tensed, realizing that it was a new start for them, with   
the Moonlight Lady gone, along with Tuxedo Kamen's sword and the   
aliens. New enemies might arrive soon, but the most important change   
was evident, and they were all silenced by the realization.  
  
Sailor Moon was still staring at the sky, with her back turned to   
them. She didn't speak either.  
  
Luna cleared her throat.  
  
They all stared as Sailor Moon suddenly shook her head, and then   
she started laughing.  
  
Blank looks were drawn on their faces.  
  
Sailor Moon finally turned to face them.  
  
She looked serious, and her gaze pierced directly into Mamoru's   
own. He had to step back from the intensity of her gaze.  
  
And then she spoke,  
  
"Guys, you," she raised a finger and pointed specifically at him,   
"were *so* corny."  
  
And all of them promptly fell over. Usagi gave a little smile.   
Tears started welling in her eyes, and fortunately, no one noticed yet.   
She then took an unbalanced step backward and announced in a quivering   
voice, "But, I - I have to think first…"  
  
And using their preoccupation to her advantage, she immediately   
dashed out of their sight and used magic to propel her through the hole   
the Makaju previously made. With that, she disappeared from their   
sight.  
  
End.  
Next - Epilogue.  
  
Notes:  
  
I understand, a confusing ending to a confusing chapter which took who-  
knows-how-long to write, very well said, thankyouverymuch. But you have   
to read the next chapter to understand. It's not a pun, really! Or   
maybe it is, we all know how Odango Atama loves to lighten things up.  
  
Explanations, explanations:  
  
Yes, it took a year to write, when I promised a few weeks only. Oh darn   
it I'm sorry. I really am, especially to those who e-mailed me. To tell   
you the truth, this _was_ half-written by then, I just... didn't feel   
the inspiration, and couldn't get the magic out of the chapter. I had   
to rewrite EVERYTHING three times, then, when I was finally contented,   
had to read the whole story again, and practically edit some 30% of the   
story. It was a very bad case of writer's block. Let's hope it won't   
happen again for the epilogue.  
  
In the Series…:  
  
I tried to parallel the events to what really happened in the story as   
much as possible. In the real series, Mamoru was the one who didn't   
remember, not Usagi, and it was he who had a counterpart. In the story,   
Mamoru died as well, though there weren't much depicting about how *he*   
felt throughout the whole event. Here, Usagi had the memory loss and   
the counterpart, and it was her who died.  
  
About the Moonlight Lady's name - corny, I know, but how can you expect   
any better from a name like Moonlight Knight?  
  
About Tuxedo Kamen's sword - there was no such thing in the series, and   
I never had it on good authority that a sword was required to form the   
Moon Scepter. I needed something to make Tuxedo Kamen stronger, since   
he would have to be the leader, and we all know that _only_ Usagi's   
weapons can annihilate any monster completely and safely. So that   
explains the origin of the sword. I have to return it back to Usagi for   
continuity purposes.   
  
About the lesson of the story - it isn't quite official, but the   
blabber about blaming our planet for the fall of Ann and Allan's own   
home was my add-on, as well as those comments about their motives. To   
tell you the truth, I have _never_ seen this episode.  
  
I apologize for any OOC's referring to Allan and Ann's behaviour, or   
puns about Makoto, Ami and Ann. That was years ago, I'm more mature   
now. I'm planning on revising the first three parts of the story.  
  
E-mail Me:  
  
My e-mail server and I had problems, yet again. I missed on my mail for   
months, and found myself replying to non-existent email addresses. If   
you have important messages you found no replies to, please e-mail me   
back.  
  
Tell me what you think and email me at hannah@predlinux.info.com.ph or   
annabelle_g@usa.net. Especially about this chapter, which took a year   
on hold.  
  
Check out my beta, fuller website: http://storybox.virtualave.net  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
